Todo Por Venganza
by Geritalkl
Summary: La editora Kagome Higurashi estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para salvar la revista de su familia, incluso aceptar una proposición indecente del hombre que le había roto el corazón.
1. Chapter 1

TODO POR VENGANZA

Prologo

La editora Kagome Higurashi estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para salvar la revista de su familia, incluso aceptar una proposición indecente del hombre que le había roto el corazón.

Inuyasha Taisho llevaba 5 años sin pensar en otra cosa que no fuera kagome...

¡Y en vengarse de ella! estaba seguro de que podría llevársela a la cama, aunque sólo fuera para que ella consiguiera salvar su negocio. Pero Inuyasha no tardó en darse cuenta de que la había subestimado y de que la única manera de compensar los errores del pasado era convertirla en su esposa...

¿Acabaría convirtiéndose en la esposa de un donjuán?

:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§

Holaaaa¡

les traigo una adaptacion espero les guste...

el nombre de la novela y el del auto los dare al final...

Que lo disfruten :D


	2. Chapter 2

§:§:§ Capitulo 1 §:§:§

Esa mezcla explosiva de emoción y nerviosismo había dejado a Kagome Higurashi tremendamente mareada. Buscó un pañuelo de papel en su bolso de mano para limpiarse el sudor de la cara. ¡Estaba sudando!

-cálmate kagome seguro es el calor del atardecer - se dijo así misma si no se calmaba terminaría empapada, y eso era lo último que debía ocurrir.

Su aspecto debía ser tranquilo, impecable; al menos para contrarrestar la reacción de koga. De modo que decidió maquillarse un poco. El maquillaje cremoso apago levemente el tono bronceado que había adquirido durante las últimas 8 semanas, mientras que la sombra de ojos ligeramente plateada enfatizo el tamaño sus ojos chocolate; el carmín rojo daba la ilusión de coraje.

Llevaba todas las vacaciones en pantalón corto y camiseta, pero esa noche se había puesto un vestido de seda verde plateado muy elegante, y esperaba que también sofisticado. No podía ser vista en el hotel más elegante de todo matera con cualquier harapo.

Al día siguiente, Koga, Sango y ella volverían a Inglaterra. Y para entonces todos sabrían cuales eran las intenciones de Inuyasha, se estremeció mientras la tención nerviosa volvía a sorprenderla.

Inuyasha, cuanto lo amaba... ¡no sabría decir cuánto! En las últimas 7 semanas él se había convertido en todo su mundo, en su único pensamiento, en cada bocanada de aire que respiraba. Solo de saberlo se sentía volar. Esa noche le dejaría claras sus intenciones. ¿Para qué si no le había sugerido quedar con ella y con sus acompañantes de viaje en el bar de uno de los hoteles más exclusivos de la ciudad? Él sabía lo unida que estaba a Sango y a Koga, los mellizos del socio de su padre; sobre todo después de la muerte de su madre hacia 4 años, cuando los mellizos le habían acogido bajo su amparo, su protección y su cariño.

Kagome cruzo los dedos, rezando para que el próximo encuentro fuera bien, para que Koga no saliera con algo que el orgullo Italiano de Inuyasha no estuviera dispuesto a perdonar. Sería insoportable si las 3 personas que mas quería en el mundo se pusieran de uñas.

Se puso derecha y sintió su melena azabache rozándole los hombros. Entonces miro de reojo a Koga que caminaba a su lado; parecía concentrado en los coches que pasaban por el elegante paseo marítimo. No la miraba a ella pero sabía que sus apuestas facciones se contraerían con desagrado si lo hiciera.

Aunque solo tenía 20 años, dos más que ella, a veces actuaba como si fuera su abuelo. Kagome suspiro al recordar los comentarios mordaces de su amigo cuando, para poder explicarle por que había pasado tan poco tiempo con Sango y con él había tenido que confesar que había conocido a alguien.

Fascinada con la idea de haber encontrado al amor de su vida allí en Italia, después de cambiar los planes iniciales de hacer un tour por Europa, le había dado su nombre, Inuyasha Taisho, añadiendo innecesariamente:

- Es italiano. - Dijo, como si eso explicara el hecho de que era el hombre más apuesto que había visto en su vida.

Koga le había echado una de esas miradas que prometía un buen sermón.

-¿Cuanto años tiene ese tipo? y supongo que, ya que están juntos todos los días, no trabajara - hablo Koga

-¡entonces supones mal! - Kagome había señalado en tono defensivo.- Inuyasha trabaja casi todas las noches en el restaurante de uno de los hoteles de Marbella; por eso tiene las mañanas y las tardes libres para pasarlas conmigo. Y por si te interesa saberlo tiene ventados años.

Sólo cuatro años mayor que ella, y tan moreno y apuesto, tan esbelto y físicamente perfecto, que su corazón anhelante palpitaba sólo de mirarlo.

- Entonces un camarero italiano ha ligado contigo - comentó Koga en tono seco-. ¡Qué típico!

Kagome se echó a reír porque el comentario de Koga era correcto. Se había puesto a pensar en aquel día de hacía tres semanas. Había pasado la primera semana todo el tiempo con sus amigos, como una chica obediente. Cada día habían bajado de la sierra donde se encontraba la casa rural que habían alquilado; había hecho lo que les había apetecido a Koga y a Sango. También había jugado con ellos al golf, se habían ido de compras, habían tomado café en las terrazas de los bonitos cafés y habían explorado la zona elegante y exclusiva del cercano Puerto Giovinazzo.

Ese día sin embargo se había hartado de tanto glamour y había preferido pasar unas horas explorando a pie los pintorescos alrededores de la casa rural, cómodamente vestida con pantalones cortos, una camiseta amarilla y zapatillas de deporte. El zumbido de una motocicleta, una Vespino, como la llamaba Diego, fue un aviso que llegó demasiado tarde. Se habían conocido en una curva de una senda estrecha. Lisa se había caído hacia atrás sobre un lecho de flores silvestres; el joven y guapo Italiano pegó un frenazo y derrapó.


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaaa!

los personajes de esta historia no me perteneces son creacion de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia tampoco me pertenece yo solo uno y juego un poco con la historia y los personajes.. el nombre de la novela y su autora los publicare cuando termine la adaptacion :D

ok misel-kuchiki me dijo que el capítulo estaba muy corto así que voy a subirlos más largos…

Besos ^-^

§:§:§ Capitulo 2 §:§:§

En cuanto el joven se había acercado y la había ayudado a ponerse de pie, ella se había quedado literalmente petrificada. El corazón se le había subido a la garganta con violencia para bajársele inmediatamente al estómago.

Se habían mirado a los ojos mientras él se aseguraba de que ella estaba ilesa. Las manos que le habían agarrado sus esbeltos hombros le habían trasmitido una sensación pausada y sensual.

Así era como había empezado todo. Y jamás volvería a burlarse del amor a primera vista.

-Todas las chicas tienen derecho a vivir un amor de verano... -había dicho Sango una mañana mientras desayunaban - teniendo cuidado de que la situación no se te escape de las manos.

-Y no ha sido así, ¿verdad? -la había interrogado Koga.

¡Como si fuera a contárselo! Y lo cierto era que no. Las caricias y los besos de Inuyasha habían despertado en ella un deseo ardiente, pero él siempre se había echado atrás en el momento crítico, y con voz rasgada y profunda le había explicado: «Eres muy joven, querida. Un día serás mi esposa. Hasta ese día, ángel mío, valoro tu pureza sobre todas las cosas».

- ¿Es eso una proposición? - le había preguntado ella en tono ronco de pasión.

Él era su sueño, el protagonista de su cuento de hadas.

-Pues claro que sí, querida. Tú eres mi ángel. Te amo sinceramente -le había asegurado

Inuyasha mientras le acariciaba los labios temblorosos.

-¿Cuándo? -le había preguntado ella.

- Cuando sea el momento adecuado, amor mío - le había contestado él. Cuando termines de estudiar en la universidad...

- ¡Faltan años para eso! - le había contestado ella, librándose de su abrazo.

Él le había tomado las manos.

-Nuestro amor no tiene fin; el tiempo no lo alterará -un par de ojos marrones y cálidos la miraron risueños - Yo también tengo cosas que hacer. El tiempo pasará deprisa, te lo prometo. Tú tendrás vacaciones; y diré dónde estoy y tú vendrás a verme -sonrió con picardía. ¡Tienes un padre rico que te pagará los viajes en avión!

Ella se había quedado enfurruñada el resto del día. Pero por la noche, despierta en su cama, había trazado el plan perfecto. Volvería a Inglaterra al término de las vacaciones, se lo plantearía a su padre, a quien no le importaba demasiado lo que hiciera mientras no lo molestara, y se pasaría lo que le quedaba del año allí con Inuyasha. Y al final del año estarían tan unidos, tan enamorados, que él no podría dejarla marchar.

-¿No tienes nada qué decir? -le preguntó Kogan - que le hizo recordar aquel día de hacía casi cuatro semanas en la cocina de la casa rural. Supongo que le habrás dicho quién eres…

-¡Claro que sabe quién soy!

-Que tu padre es copropietario de una revista mensual, que publicamos Lifeshikon's, entre otras revistas menos conocidas, que nuestras familias no andan mal de dinero.

-¡Habló el contable! -comentó Kagome con sorna.

Koga acababa de terminar un curso de contabilidad financiera y a la vuelta de las

vacaciones se incorporaría a la plantilla del departamento de contabilidad de LifeShikon's.

-No - respondió Koga en tono afable-. Está hablando un viejo amigo al que le preocupa tu felicidad. En Matera hay mucho dinero; es un punto caliente que atrae a timadores como moscas; hombres que enganchan a mujeres ricas a ver lo que pueden sacarles. ¿Tu camarero Italiano te ha sacado ya algo, por cierto?

-¡Pues claro que no!

Pero Kagome había notado que se ponía colorada. No le había sacado aquel reloj tan caro, se defendió mentalmente. Todo lo contrario: había perdido el suyo, explicándole que se le debía de haber roto la correa. Esa misma noche, mientras Sango y Koga admiraban los yates millonarios de la marina, se había escapado y le había comprado otro reloj, pese a que él no tenía mucho dinero.

-Y a Inuyasha no le gusta Matera -dijo para cambiar de tema-. Nunca vamos allí; es demasiado artificial, nada que ver con la Italia de verdad. Preferimos explorar pueblos pequeños y playas recónditas.

Quería a Koga como a un hermano, pero le faltaba un tris para empezar a detestarlo por decir que su querido Inuyasha estaba con ella para ver lo que podía sacarle. No tenía ninguna intención de hablarle del discreto reloj de oro que le había regalado.

En ese momento iban a una cita con Inuyasha, después de que él mismo lo sugiriera. El comentario de Koga fue de lo más seco.

-Ha elegido el local más caro de todos. Me pregunto quién terminará pagando las cepas y la cena.

Se acercaban al hotel blanco de estilo futurista frente a la playa bordeada de palmeras. A Kagome se le aceleró el corazón. Todo iría bien; tenía que ir bien. Koga se retractaría de todas y cada una de las palabras malsonantes que había dicho cuando se diera cuenta de lo maravilloso que era Inuyasha.

En parte entendía su reserva. Desde niños Koga la había protegido; aún lo hacía. A lo mejor tendría algo que ver con su complexión menuda y sus ojos grandes. De haber sido más alta y de caderas anchas como Sango, tal vez él hubiera confiado más en su habilidad de cuidarse sola.

Claro que la opinión de Koga no conseguiría cambiar lo que sentía por el hombre con quien estaba empeñada en casarse. Pero no quería discutir con Koga; lo quería demasiado.

-¡Eh, chicos, vengan a ver esto! -gritó Sango.

Se había quedado rezagada mirando escaparates a varios metros de Kagome y de su hermano. Éste se dio la vuelta y acudió a donde estaba su hermana, pero Kagome no lo siguió. No tenía ninguna gana de ver lo que había interesado tanto a Sango.

Echó un vistazo al reloj de platino que su padre le había regalado al cumplir dieciocho años y calculó que todavía faltaban treinta minutos para encontrarse con Inuyasha.

A esa hora la ciudad empezaba a despertar, y la gente paseaba ya por el paseo, deseosa de ver sin ser vista, en sus coches llamativos. Uno en particular le llamó la atención: un deportivo rojo conducido por una criatura elegante que parecía recién salida de una revista de moda. Pero fue el pasajero quien más le llamó la atención y le dejó boquiabierta: ¿Inuyasha?

¡No podía ser!

Era Inuyasha, con su cabello particularmente plateado bien peinado, y vestido con unos elegantes chinos beis y una camiseta polo del mismo color que los pantalones, un tono que acentuaba el color aceitunado de su piel, en lugar de los pantalones cortos y las camisetas a los que la tenía acostumbrada.

El deportivo se paró delante de una joyería muy cara. Entonces Inuyasha retiró el brazo del respaldo del asiento del conductor y salió del vehículo.

Sin duda se había puesto así de elegante para reunirse con ellos en el hotel. La mujer despampanante debía de haberse ofrecido para llevarlo. Sin duda sería alguna cliente del hotel donde él trabajaba, y al verlo tal vez esperando lo habría reconocido y se habría ofrecido para llevarlo hasta allí.

Estaba a punto de llamarlo, de agitar la mano para atraer su atención, cuando él dio la vuelta al coche, abrió la puerta del conductor y ayudó a la preciosa criatura a salir del vehículo. Le tomó de las dos manos y no se las soltó.

Sin duda era una mujer preciosa. A pesar de sus sandalias de tacón, él la superaba en altura. Llevaba un vestido negro de diseño que se ceñía a las curvas de un cuerpo de infarto, y un montón de brazaletes de oro en cada brazo.

Ella le soltó las manos para agarrarle la cara mientras él se inclinaba hacia ella y le decía algo al oído con aquella sonrisa pícara que Kagome conocía tan bien. El corazón dejó de latirle cuando la mujer se inclinó hacia él y le besó en la mejilla. Entonces se echó a reír mientras se ahuecaba la lustrosa melena y al momento siguiente se dio la vuelta y entró con Inuyasha al interior de la joyería de lujo.

Cuando el corazón volvió a latirle de nuevo, Kagome sintió primero calor y después frí ía que haber una explicación para lo que acababa de presenciar. Cualquier otra cosa era impensable. Su aturdido pensamiento intentó idear una excusa plausible. Pero estaba claro que una mujer rica y elegante como aquélla no se ponía a besar a un camarero a no ser que entre ellos existiera cierto grado de intimidad. Entonces recordó que el día anterior él le había dicho que no podrían verse esa mañana, que tenía cosas que hacer, y que se verían por la noche.  
>Su intención había sido darle una sorpresa cuando volviera para pasar un año sabático en Matera. Y se había limitado a despedirse de él con toda normalidad, como si el hecho de no verlo durante todo el día no la hubiera molestado.<br>Si al decir que tenía cosas que hacer se refería a que debía encontrarle una sustituta, sin duda había cantado bingo. Se estremeció mientras asimilaba la sensación nauseabunda en su interior, odiándose a sí misma por pensar que tal cosa fuera posible. Se pasó la mano por la frente. Koga tenía la culpa de todo. Era él quien le había metido en la cabeza la idea de que había muchos hombres apuestos en aquella ciudad que se dedicaban a conseguirse a mujeres ricas y solteras para chuparles la sangre todo lo posible.

-¿Estás practicando para hacer de estatua? -le preguntó Sango mientras le echaba el brazo por los hombros - ¡Qué traje tan divino, Kagome! Pero Koga dice que el negro no me sienta bien, y la verdad es que tendría que dormir con él durante varios años para rentabilizar el dinero que cuesta.

- ¡El típico contable aburrido! - exclamó Kagome, aún molesta con su amigo por haber sembrado en su mente esas dudas, aunque sólo por un momento, de su adorable Inuyasha.

-Vamos, no le hagas mucho caso. Y anímate. ¡Qué cara has puesto! -comentó Sango - Estoy deseando conocer a tu Inuyasha. Parece que va en serio contigo si quiere conocernos a Koga y a mí en tu última noche en Italia - le dio un apretón a Kagome en el brazo - Le he dicho a Koga que no haga ningún comentario fuera de tono; ya sabes que siente que debe protegerte. Y también le he dicho que seguramente Inuyasha querrá pedirle permiso, en  
>ausencia de tu padre, para visitarte en Inglaterra. O para darse una opípara* cena regada de buenos vinos como broche final. Kagome detestó aquel pensamiento desleal e inmediatamente lo rechazó. A Inuyasha no le gustaban ni el vino ni los restaurantes elegantes. Siempre había llevado el almuerzo para compartirlo con ella: pan tierno, aceitunas, fruta del tiempo y agua mineral. Algo sencillo, barato y alimenticio.<p>

-Hemos llegado algo temprano - comentó Koga mientras se unía a ellas en las escaleras que terminaban en las impresionantes puertas de cristal tintado que accedían al vestíbulo del hotel.

¿Y qué? - Sango se encogió de hombros - Nos sentaremos en el vestíbulo a esperarlo y a ver la gente pasar.  
>Kagome empujó las puertas detrás de su amiga, deseando que el tiempo pasara más deprisa, desesperada por preguntarle a Inuyasha qué había estado haciendo con aquella preciosa mujer y por qué se habían metido juntos en aquella joyería; desesperada por oír de sus labios una explicación aceptable.<br>Se sentaron en un tresillo del vestíbulo: ella de espaldas a la zona principal mientras que Sango ojeaba con avidez las idas y venidas de los acaudalados clientes.

-¡Qué les parece esa invitación! - Sango soltó una risita - Allí, junto al mostrador de recepción. Date la vuelta y mira. ¡Creo que es su día de suerte! Kagome se dio la vuelta. Cualquier cosa con tal de pasar el tiempo; con tal de que sus amigos no se preguntaran qué podía pasarle y por qué tenía aquella expresión tan pesimista en la cara.  
>¡ Y allí estaba Inuyasha con aquella mujer! Kagome se estremeció de incredulidad y de dolor mientras unos dedos helados le apretaban el corazón. Lo que vio ante sus ojos borró de un plumazo todos los momentos bellos<br>que había vivido durante aquellas tres semanas. Sin darse cuenta se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y pestañeó para contenerlas. Inuyasha le tenía a aquella chica una mano plantada en la cadera mientras con la otra abría la tapadera de un estuche, que enseguida volvió a tapar y se guardó en un bolsillo de la americana. ¿Tal vez un sello de oro que hiciera juego con el reloj que le había regalado ella? La dueña del elegante deportivo rojo se puso de puntillas y le susurró algo al oído. Inuyasha esbozó aquella sonrisa que denotaba que estaba contento.

¡Ella la conocía tan bien!

La mujer levantó el brazo, y Lisa vio una llave que colgaba de sus dedos enjoyados con sensualidad, momentos antes de darse la vuelta y echar a andar hacia los ascensores meneando las caderas con insinuación. Inuyasha se quedó mirándola sin dejar de sonreír, y entonces se dio la vuelta y fue hacia recepción.

- ¿Tienes calor o qué? - le susurró Sango, y Kagome tuvo que echar mano de toda su fuerza de voluntad para ocultar su decepción antes de volverse a mirar hacia sus amigos. Koga no dejaba de mirar su reloj con impaciencia. Kagome tragó saliva, intentando aparentar que el mundo no se le había caído encima, e invitó a sus amigos a tomar algo.

-Vamos a tomar una copa; estoy harta de estar aquí sentada.

Koga insistió en buscarlo en el disco bar, aunque Kagome estaba ya convencida de que Inuyasha no se presentaría. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo cuando ya tenía un plan mejor? La traición era tan grande que no podía soportar pensar en ella; pero no podía pedirles a sus amigos que abandonaran el hotel sin confesar que Koga no se había equivocado en cuanto a sus sospechas. En el bar había música animada y tapas. Kagome pidió champán.

- Vamos a soltarnos un poco la melena - dijo Sango al ver que su hermano se fijaba en el dispensador de refrescos - Después de todo es nuestra última noche.

Kagome apuró su copa y se sirvió otra mientras Koga no miraba: estaba consultando otra vez su reloj. Habían pasado ya diez minutos de la hora a la que habían quedado con Inuyasha.

- ¿Bailas, Kagome? - pregunto Koga

Bailar le apetecía tanto como ponerse a picar piedra al sol, pero cualquier cosa sería mejor que sentarse allí y emborracharse. Sólo tenía ganas de llorar y de agarrar a Inuyasha del cuello mientras le preguntaba por qué había sido tan cruel con ella.

Le tomó la mano a Koga y bajó del taburete. Pero al hacerlo le pareció como si el suelo se moviera; así que en lugar de bailar sueltos como otras parejas, se agarró a los hombros de Koga y agradeció que él le pusiera las manos en la cintura.

- ¿Estás mareada, Kag? Eso te enseñará a no beberte una copa de champán en dos minutos como acabas de hacer.

Le dio la risa tonta, y cuando estaba a punto de apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Koga y de confesarle todo, vio que Inuyasha se acercaba a donde estaban ellos. Entonces le dijo algo a su elegante acompañante, que le guiñó un ojo antes de darse la vuelta hacia la barra. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso? Kagome supo que estaba a punto de ponerse a vomitar, a punto de echarse a llorar. ¡Pero no debía! El dolor que le retorcía las entrañas era enorme.

Venganza.

Le demostraría que no era un niña tonta, que no era de las que se pasaría un mes entero llorando por haber sido engañada por un timador experto.

Inuyasha estaba a poco más de un metro de ella, observándola con sus preciosos ojos dorados ligeramente entrecerrados. ¿Cuál era su intención? ¿Cómo operaban aquellos tipos? ¿Se acercaría a ella, le desearía un buen viaje y se daría media vuelta para dedicarse a su nueva presa? ¿O simplemente la ignoraría? Sin pensárselo dos veces, Kagome decidió hacer algo que seguramente no ignoraría. Así, sin darse tiempo a pensárselo, le agarró la cara a Koga con las dos manos y lo besó como si estuviera interpretando una escena de una película pomo.

Y mientras Koga intentaba recuperarse con la cara roja como un tomate, Koga miró a Inuyasha a los ojos, unos ojos dorados repentinamente fieros, y le soltó: «¡Márchate! ¡Me estás agobiando!».

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y fue hacia donde estaba la otra mujer. Kagome se metió el puño en la boca y se mordió los nudillos. Deseaba ir tras de él, retractarse de todo y rogarle que hicieran las paces. Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. El romance de cuento de hadas había terminado; los días dichosos en los que dos corazones habían parecido latir al unísono se habían convertido en una pesadilla: Se volvió hacia Koga con la cara pálida.

-Llévame a casa, Él no va a venir, Puedo explicárselos; pero ahora, no. Llévame a casa.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§

Bueno este es el segundo capitulo de TODO POR VENGANZA espero les guste la idea es publicar tres capítulos por semana así que los días en los que voy a publicar van a ser lunes, miércoles y viernes hoy no había mucho que hacer así que aproveche de subir este capitulo espero que les guste...

besos :D


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaaa!

los personajes de esta historia no me perteneces son creacion de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia tampoco me pertenece yo solo uno y juego un poco con la historia y los personajes.. el nombre de la novela y su autora los publicare cuando termine la adaptacion :D

lo siento el capitulo pasado se me paso poner (lo siento todo culpa de mi olvidadisa cabeza) la definicion de Opípara asi que aqui se las dejo

Opípara* es una comida realmente generosa y muy buena (para las que no lo sabian)

Bueno hoy es viernes apartir de hoy voy a empezar apublicar los dias que dije: Lunes Miercoles Y Viernes sin mas aqui esta otro capitulo espero que lo disfruten :D...

**§:§:§ Capitulo 3 §:§:§**

Alguien la observaba. Kagome sentía la fuerza de unos ojos misteriosos. Nada que ver con las miradas vagamente paternalistas de los ricachones que estaban en aquella fiesta para apoyar una obra benéfica.

Sintió la intensidad de aquella mirada que parecía atravesarla por la espalda. Sintió su desprecio frío y calculador. ¡Qué repelús! Se estremeció por dentro. Sin duda no era más que su imaginación. ¡Qué iba a ser si no!

Molesta consigo misma, con el cansancio que le hacía imaginar cosas, hizo todo lo posible por ignorar esa molesta sensación. Estaba agotada, eso era todo.

En su trabajo de editora social, además del recientemente adquirido título de editora de modas, había hecho recuento de los nombres y títulos de las personalidades más destacadas, además de todos los detalles de lo que llevaban puesto las mujeres. Shippo, su fotógrafo, tenía las fotografías. Lo buscaría y le diría que su jornada había terminado. Estaba tan cansada que las piernas apenas sostenían su complexión menuda. Si las cosas en LifeShikon's continuaban así, se encontraría sustituyendo en cada departamento y trabajando doce horas, ocho días a la semana. Los editores con experiencia habían empezado a abandonar en masa; como las ratas abandonaban un barco qué se hundía, tal y como decía su padre cada vez que alguien le dejaba una carta de dimisión en la mesa de su despacho.

E1 bullicio de la alta sociedad le había proporcionado un estupendo dolor de cabeza, y estaba deseando regresar a la tranquilidad de su apartamento. Con aquel vestido negro que realzaba su esbelta figura, Kagome se dio la vuelta muy derecha y se encaminó hacia el magnífico bufete. Encontró a Shippo, como había adivinado, engullendo canapés como si llevara quince días sin comer.

- Me marcho - le dijo, y sacudió la cabeza cuando él le ofreció una copa de vino - Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos.

Aunque, la verdad, se sentía impotente de no poder hacer más para que las ventas aumentaran con el número del mes siguiente. Shippo la miró a la cara con sus grandes ojos verdes.

-Pareces agotada. ¡Deberías buscarte un trabajo como Dios manda! - dejó de comer para beber un poco de vino - Espera un poco y te llevaré a casa. Supongo que estoy invitado a tu fiesta de compromiso de mañana.

—Por supuesto. Cuantos más, mejor.

Kagome esbozó entonces la primera sonrisa genuina de la noche, y experimentó un calor reconfortante que ahogó la molesta sensación de ser observada.

**«Querido Koga»**... Haría lo posible por ser una buena esposa para él. Ninguno de los dos sentía por el otro una gran pasión y eso, tal y como habían decidido ellos, era una ventaja añadida. Lo habían hablado detenidamente y ambos lo habían aceptado así. El suyo sería un matrimonio donde el afecto y el respeto sería lo único que esperaría el uno del otro. No sabía Koga, pero suponía que era demasiado práctico como para experimentar emociones fuertes; y en cuanto a ella, los acontecimientos de cinco años atrás le habían hecho darle la espalda al concepto de amor apasionado. Jamás volvería a sentir nada tan profundo por alguien como lo que había sentido por aquel joven español, lo cual era una bendición. Cuanto más fuerte eran las emociones, mayor el dolor. La inquietante sensación de ser observada volvió a molestarla. Lo detestaba y le daba miedo. Esa sensación inquietante enturbiaba todos aquellos pensamientos reconfortantes relacionados con Koga y con la vida que juntos habían planeado.

-Creo que prefiero marcharme sola -le dijo de pronto a Shippo - Tomaré un taxi. ¡Hasta luego!

Se iría a casa a descansar antes de que su imaginación consiguiera que se volviera loca. Pero cuando se dio la vuelta no pudo contener un grito de sorpresa: un par de ojos dorados la miraban con frialdad.

Estaba tal y como lo recordaba, pero con ligeros y sorprendentes cambios en su aspecto: una elegancia altiva, que le hacía aparentar más de veintisiete años, y a la que se añadía un traje oscuro a medida que enfatizaba el efecto imponente de un hombre que derrochaba seguridad en sí mismo por los cuatro costados.

La cara de Inuyasha transmitía arrogancia y frialdad; los ojos negros entrecerrados observaban su palidez creciente.

-¡Inuyasha! - Se le escapó el nombre en un suspiro tembloroso, y en su interior se desató el caos. Él la miró con desdén, se dio media vuelta y se alejó de ella abriéndose paso a través de los grupos de invitados como si no le importara no haberle dirigido siquiera una palabra. Sango estaba tirada en el sofá del apartamento minúsculo que las dos compartían cerca de Clapham Common.

-¡Dios mío, Kagome, qué cara traes! -se incorporó-. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Se te ha insinuado Shippo otra vez? , ¿Quieres que llame a Koga para que le dé una bofetada?

Kagome torció el gesto como siempre Sango no se enteraba de nada, aunque, el despiste de su amiga resultaba conveniente para darle tiempo a recuperarse del acontecimiento principal de la velada: el haber visto al amor de su vida otra vez y de cerca.

-¡No, nada por el estilo! -dejó el bolso en el suelo y se sentó en una butaca - Estas fiestas de sociedad son un auténtico aburrimiento.

-¡Culpa tuya! -señaló Sango - Jamás deberías haberte puesto a trabajar en la revista. Intentaron obligarme a mí a hacerlo, acuérdate, pero yo preferí seguir con mi carrera de fisioterapia.

Kagome se encogió de hombros y se quitó los zapatos. Nunca había llegado a la universidad. A la vuelta de Italia, su padre le había pedido que se replanteara su futuro.

La editorial atravesaba momentos difíciles. Estaban recortando, vendiendo o cerrando otras publicaciones menores y centrándose en LifeShikon's. Sólo tenían que apretarse un poco el cinturón. Era su deber ayudar a su padre a cambio de un sueldo irrisorio y hacer lo posible para ayudarlo a sacar la empresa de nuevo a flote.

En ese momento se había sentido demasiado agotada emocionalmente como para pelear por sus deseos, sin saber verdaderamente lo que quería en realidad.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

Kagome empezó a quitarse las horquillas que le sujetaban su larga melena Azabache. Estaba dudando si contarle a su amiga que había visto a Inuyasha Taisho cuando vio dos copas de champán sobre la mesa de centro. Miró a su amiga con expresión interrogante.

Sanog se ruborizó y se echó a reír.

-Miroku me ha pedido en matrimonio esta noche. ¡Y yo he aceptado! -exclamó con emoción.

Kagome se olvidó de su malestar, se puso de pie y le dio a su amiga un abrazo grande; se sentó junto a ella en el sofá y la miró con expectación.

- Es la mejor noticia que he oído en mucho tiempo - Sango llevaba más de un año saliendo con Miroku, un atractivo médico, y estaba locamente enamorada de él.

-Me alegro tanto por ti -dijo Kagome. ¡Cuéntame más cosas!

-Le han ofrecido una plaza en Cornualles, en una zona maravillosa del campo -estiró el brazo para alcanzar la botella. Hace un rato lo llamaron y tuvo que marcharse... Vas a tener que celebrarlo conmigo. ¡No quiero emborracharme sola! -el corcho rebotó de una pared a otra de la habitación. Vamos a ir a buscar casa por ahí -le confió Sango con emoción. Ya me veo siendo la esposa de un médico rural; tendré un montón de hijos, usaré faldas de tweed y chalecos de esos verdes guateados. ¡Y sombreros con plumas! Kagome sonrió y dio un sorbo de champán. A Koga y a ella no les interesaba el romanticismo, ni la emoción efímera y mágica; tan sólo el compañerismo y el apoyo mutuo...

- ¿Entonces, cuándo será el gran día? - le preguntó mientras ahogaba otra oleada de envidia.

- Dentro de tres meses. Seré una novia de verano - abrió los ojos como platos. - ¡Tendremos una boda doble! Será fantástico. Koga podría venirse aquí a vivir contigo. Ya es hora de que salga de casa de mis padres.

Kagome reflexionó sobre aquella posibilidad mientras escuchaba la cháchara de Sango sobre el vestido de novia y el destino de la luna de miel.

Koga había hablado de esperar un año para celebrar el enlace a partir del anuncio al día siguiente. De momento vivía con sus padres en Holland Park por razones puramente prácticas: el dinero que se ahorraba en alquiler y en manutención iba acumulándose agradablemente. Pero cuando Sango se marchara, Kagome tendría que seguir pagando el alquiler de aquel piso, de modo que sería tan práctico como sensato que Koga lo compartiera cuando se casaran.

Después de un par de copas más de champán, Kagome se olvidó de lo práctico y de pronto, sin saber cómo, empezó a hablar de lo que le había pasado esa noche.

-Él estaba en la fiesta benéfica de esta noche. Tal y como lo recordaba, aunque distinto.

-¿Quién? -Sango rellenó las copas mientras la miraba con expresión interrogante.

—Inuyasha - Con qué facilidad pronunció el nombre que no había salido de sus labios desde aquella noche horrible. Con qué facilidad el sonido de aquel nombre le devolvió todos los sentimientos que había creído muertos: el desengaño, la rabia, la tristeza tremenda. Animada por la mirada confundida de Sango y por la desacostumbrada ingestión de alcohol, continuó explicándole.

-Italia. ¿Te acuerdas? ¿Esas vacaciones que Koga insistió en que hiciéramos juntos?

- ¡Pues claro! - Sango se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano - El camarero guapo de quien creías haberte enamorado locamente, el que te dejó plantada la última noche: ¡El muy sinvergüenza! Qué pequeño es el mundo... ¿Pero qué hacía allí con esa gente?

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea - Kagome dejó su copa en la mesa mientras intentaba entender por qué necesitaba hablar de él. Estaba guapísimo... bueno, digamos que parece que su carrera profesional ha mejorado a lo grande.

-¡Todo un gigoló! -soltó Sango - Espero que le dijeras cuatro cosas.

—No hablamos.

Tan sólo había mencionado su nombre.

-Pues mejor, seguramente - concedió Sango - En tu lugar yo habría hecho algo para avergonzarlo. Bueno, olvidémonos ahora de ese tipo y hablemos de algo agradable... ¿Qué tienes pensado ponerte para tu fiesta? Yo he pensado que me voy a poner el vestido de seda verde; Miroku dice que lo excita...

La casa de Holland Park estaba llena de risas y alegría. La mayoría de los invitados estaban esperando cuando llegó Kagome. Había flores por todas partes, colmando las habitaciones elegantes con su perfume. Hasta la muerte de su madre sus padres habían vivido en una casa parecida a aquélla, a menos de cinco minutos de la de los padres de Sango y Koga. Ella estaba en el internado. Apenas tenía catorce años cuando había recibido la triste noticia.

Sólo después del funeral, cuando su padre le había informado de que vendería la casa familiar para instalarse en un apartamento más acorde a la vida de un hombre solo, la magnitud de la tragedia la había golpeado. El amor de su madre siempre la había acom-pañado, y de pronto aquella mujer dulce y amable que había vivido totalmente dominada por la personalidad mucho más fuerte de su marido se había marchado. Inconscientemente había sido ingenua al creer que su padre y ella se unirían en el dolor mutuo. Pero él se estaba distanciando cada vez más, si eso era posible.

Kagome cerró los ojos brevemente, deseosa de librarse de aquellos recuerdos no deseados. ¡Aquélla era una ocasión feliz, por amor de Dios! Sonrió y le pasó su chalina a una criada, que sus futuros suegros debían de haber contratado para la velada, y fue en busca de Koga. Las habitaciones estaban llenas de gente, pero no demasiada. Los muebles habían sido retirados contra las paredes de las habitaciones y un suntuoso bufé colmaba las mesas largas del comedor, atendido por camareros uniformados. Koga y sus padres estaban cerca de uno de los altos ventanales, aparentemente manteniendo una conversación privada. Una conversación que terminó bruscamente cuando Kagome llegó junto a Koga y le tocó la manga de su americana para llamar su atención.

-¿Ocurre algo? -le preguntó ella.

Los tres parecían preocupados, pero Honor Wolf negó inmediatamente que algo fuera mal.

-¡Pues claro que no! Qué linda estás, querida. ¿Verdad, Koga? ¿Está Sango contigo? ¡Qué propio de vosotras dos llegar tarde!

-Está esperando a Miroku. Él irá a recogerla a casa antes de venir para acá. Quería llegar con él - Kagome agarró a Koga del brazo -. Supongo que sabéis la noticia.

Sabía que Honor la conocía: había estado allí cuando Sango había colgado después de hablar con su madre, con un gesto de impaciencia en la mirada mientras se encogía ligeramente de hombros.

Honor la miró.

-Pues claro. Pero no sé si la imagino como la esposa de un humilde médico de pueblo -intentó sonreír-. Supongo que el tiempo lo dirá.

- Ella está muy feliz - comentó Kagome en tono suave.

Su futura suegra era una esnob, pero tenía buenas intenciones. Jamás olvidaría la alegría con la que la mujer la había recibido durante las vacaciones del año en que murió su madre, hacía ya mucho.

En el silencio tenso que siguió a su última afirmación, aunque Kagome seguía sin imaginar por qué la familia de Sango podía sentirse intranquila por tener que admitir a un hombre como Miroku en su círculo, Kagome preguntó:

-¿Dónde está papá?

De nuevo esa misma sensación de inquietud. Arthur Wolf miró primero a su hijo y después a su mujer. Habló por primera vez desde que Kagome se había unido al grupo.

-Está en el estudio con nuestro publicista más importante. No tardará. No es lo ideal durante una celebración familiar como ésta. Pero aparentemente él no puede quedarse mucho tiempo en el Reino Unido.

-Y nosotros llevamos aquí charlando demasiado rato ya -dijo Honor-. Vamos a dar una vuelta. ¡Venga, Arthur! Puedes dar el discurso en cuanto aparezca el padre de Kagome; y supongo que él también querrá decir unas palabras. Todos los presentes lo saben, por supuesto, pero debemos hacer oficial el compromiso -sonrió mientras se llevaba a su esposo hacia los salones.

-Ocurre algo, ¿no? -le preguntó Kagome a Koga cuando los padres de éste los dejaron solos-. Al principio pensé que tus padres estaban disgustados por la boda de Sango. Pero no es eso, ¿verdad?

-Hay problemas con los ingresos de publicidad - confesó mientras bajaba la voz, claramente preocupado de que alguien pudiera oírle -. Pero no es nada que deba preocuparnos. ¿Ese vestido es nuevo? Tiene pinta de haberte costado una fortuna - Koga acababa de cambiar de tema mientras estudiaba el elegante modelo que llevaba Kagome: un vestido de chiflón en tono café pálido, de tirantes y bordado con lentejuelas.

Ella le soltó el brazo e intentó reponerse al leve fastidio que su comentario acababa de provocar. Él siempre había sido muy cuidadoso con el dinero, y a ella siempre le había hecho gracia. No esperaba que cambiara, por supuesto que no, pero le hubiera gustado que hubiera elogiado su apariencia antes de hacer ningún comentario sobre el precio del vestido.

Enseguida Kagome se dijo que no debía reaccionar así. La verdad era que entre ellos no existía esa clase de relación que exigía elogios románticos.

-¡Lo he alquilado para esta noche, pero no se lo digas a nadie! -le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Kagome recibió una sonrisa como recompensa, la mano cálida de Koga que le ceñía la cintura de avispa mientras sus labios le sonreían. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había algo más.

- No seas paternalista conmigo, Koga. Si hay problemas de dinero, yo debo saberlo. Koga se encogió de hombros con inquietud, y por un momento Kagome creyó que no iba a decirle nada. Pero entonces la miró con pesar y empezó a hablar.

-No queríamos preocuparte. Después de todo, tal vez tu padre lo convenza.

-¿A quién?

-Al jefe de Tessaiga International. Está amenazándonos con retirar la publicidad de la empresa.

-¿Y eso es grave? - pregunto ella.

-¡Desde luego que sí! Artículos de cuero de alta costura, la colección de joyería de Los Clásicos, hoteles y apartamentos de lujo en todo el mundo. Si nos quitan eso, estamos en el hoyo.

-¿Tan malo es? - Kagome se mordió el labio inferior.

¿Por qué no lo había intuido? ¿Qué agencia de publicidad importante continuaría con una revista cuyas cifras de ventas habían descendido y continuaban haciéndolo?

-¿Qué posibilidades tiene papá de convencerlo?

Koga se encogió de hombros.

-¡Sabe Dios! -la retiró de la ventana-. No debería habértelo contado... No dejes que esto nos estropee la velada, Kag. Si todo va bien y LifeShikon's multiplica sus ingresos, no pasará nada. Con mi preparación y tu experiencia, encontraremos otro empleo. Ten eso en mente mientras atendemos a nuestros invitados.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:

bueno un capitulo mas espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos en lunes besos ...


	5. Chapter 5

Holaaaa!

los personajes de esta historia no me perteneces son creacion de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia tampoco me pertenece yo solo uno y juego un poco con la historia y los personajes.. el nombre de la novela y su autora los publicare cuando termine la adaptacion :D

**§:§:§ Capitulo 4 §:§:§**

Kagome sonrió y charló, haciendo lo posible para aparentar que todo iba bien. Pero por dentro se sentía vacía y no dejaba de mirar hacia el estudio, donde su padre estaba intentando persuadir a aquel duro hombre de negocios. Muchos de los invitados de esa noche eran empleados de LifeShikon's. Podrían quedarse todos en la calle en un mes, y Arthur Wolf y su padre acabarían fracasando.

¿Cómo era posible que Koga esperara que ella dejara de pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando, y que se consolara diciéndole que al menos ellos dos estarían bien? No podía ser tan egoísta. Sacudió la cabeza instintivamente. Por supuesto que no. Sólo lo había dicho para intentar animarla, porque no quería agriarle aquella ocasión especial. Mientras aceptaba una copa de champán que alguien le pasó, vio a su padre y el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza.

Por su expresión resultaba muy difícil distinguir si había tenido o no éxito.

Cuando su padre empezó a hablar de la felicidad por la futura cimentación de la relación entre las dos familias, a Kagome le entró por un oído y le salió por el otro. Y cuando Koga le puso el anillo de diamantes en el dedo anular de su mano derecha, le dolía la cara de tanto sonreír. Pero ni los aplausos, ni las expresiones de dicha de los presentes, ni el brindis le hicieron sentir emoción alguna.

Sólo era consciente de la expresión seria de su padre. Ella estaba con Koga y un grupo de amigos, pero en cuanto vio que su padre inclinaba la cabeza levemente, se excusó y fue rápidamente a donde estaba él.

- Te necesito en el estudio - le dijo su padre mientras le quitaba de las manos la copa de champán.

- ¿A mí? - preguntó Kagome mientras asimilaba el gesto impaciente de su padre - ¿Qué tal te ha ido? Koga me ha dicho que ha habido problemas.

Ginta Higurashi eludió su pregunta - Como te he dicho, parece que se requiere tu presencia. Que yo sepa, lo que debes hacer es intentar no empeorar las cosas. No te llevará mucho tiempo, y enseguida podrás seguir disfrutando del resto de la velada.

Kagome fue hacia el estudio. Cuando estaba a punto de girar el pomo de la puerta, se detuvo un instante mientras mentalmente se preparaba para lo que tuviera que decir. Si metía la pata, su padre jamás la perdonaría. No era la primera vez que se preguntaba por qué quería complacerlo, por qué deseaba lo que nunca había conseguido de él: su aprobación.

Arrugó la nariz, dejó de pensar en su padre y se puso derecha; sonrió y entró en el estudio.

Y allí estaba él, apoyado sobre el borde del escritorio de Arthur Wolf , vestido con un traje inmaculado de corte elegante y mirándola con aquellos ojos dorados de mirada fría y calculadora.

Al verlo le dio un vuelco el corazón del susto.

- Debe de haber un error - dijo con voz hueca mientras le zumbaban los oídos.

Retrocedió un paso. Ya había resultado bastante difícil verse cara a cara con Inuyasha Taisho la noche anterior. Su repentino encuentro no había hecho más que reavivar una serie de recuerdos dolorosos.

- Ningún error, se lo aseguro. Siéntese, señorita Higurashi.

Se puso de pie y separó los pies. La americana se le abrió, dejando al descubierto un chaleco a juego que se ceñía suavemente a su potente torso. Era aquel hombre la imagen de la elegancia, nada que ver con el amante Italiano ligeramente desarrapado y de actitud relajada que le había robado el corazón.

La formalidad que utilizó cuando se dirigió a ella la ayudó a recuperar la compostura. Había pasado ya mucho tiempo. Demasiado para permitir que aquellos recuerdos cobraran vida de nuevo. Si él había cambiado, y sólo tenía que mirarlo a la cara para saber que había sido así, entonces ella también.

Lo observó mientras se sentaba en el sillón giratorio de Arthur, y el corazón pareció subírsele a la garganta. Seguía moviéndose con la misma gracia natural de siempre, y Kagome no pudo evitar recordar cuánto había disfrutado mirándolo.

Kagome se sentó en una silla frente a él y apoyó las manos en el regazo.

- ¿Entonces ahora trabaja para Tessaiga International? -le preguntó, absteniéndose de hacer ningún comentario de que aquello era un paso muy grande para un humilde camarero.

Por el bien de todos no podía permitirse enfadarlo, aunque aún tuviera ganas de retorcerle el pescuezo por lo que le había hecho.

-Desde que mi padre se jubiló, yo llevo Tessaiga International.

Apoyó los codos sobre los brazos del sillón y con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados observó primero la incredulidad y después la sorpresa evidente en su rostro.

Una cara de ángel; una sonrisa de sirena. Pero con la sensibilidad y la ética de un gato callejero.

Estaba más hermosa de lo que la recordaba; su cuerpo delicado y perfectamente formado seguía siendo increíblemente sensual.

Cinco años atrás podría haber gozado de ese cuerpo. Continuó estudiándola con aquella mirada enigmática. Cinco años atrás se había negado a sí mismo el placer de dejarse llevar por la tentación. Pero en el presente, de un modo u otro, pensaba tenerla. Tomaría lo que quisiera durante el tiempo, que le apeteciera, aprendería los secretos de su cuerpo delicioso y después la devolvería al lugar donde pertenecía.

Se arrellanó en el asiento mientras pensaba en el placer que sentiría si le soltara el pasador que le sujetaba la melena, si pudiera deleitarse contemplando la masa plateada de cabello rubio cayéndole sobre las curvas pálidas de sus hombros desnudos, sobre la turgencia incitante de sus pechos.

-Tengo una proposición que hacerle, señorita Higurashi.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§

¡NO LO dirás en serio!

¡Era una locura, totalmente espantoso! De todas las proposiciones que le habían hecho, sin duda era la más increíble. Debía de haberle oído mal... O bien eso, o Inuyasha Taisho se había vuelto completamente loco.

La agitación que sentía se llevó de un plumazo la compostura que llevaba fingiendo todo el tiempo, y Kagome se puso de pie; aunque al momento siguiente deseó de todo corazón no haberlo hecho. Temblaba tanto que le pareció que se tambaleaba sobre sus zapatos de tacón alto. Respiraba con agitación al tiempo que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Mientras tanto, él se levantó también y dio la vuelta al escritorio para llegar hasta donde estaba ella.

Se le movieron las aletas de la nariz al percibir su olor, el calor de su cuerpo. La boca se le quedó seca y el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza mientras se fijaba en su rostro esbelto y de facciones bien marcadas, en la línea pecaminosa y sensual de su boca.

-Todo lo que he dicho ha sido totalmente en serio -le dijo.

Entonces ella se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla de donde acababa de levantarse, puesto que las piernas ya no la sostenían.

-¿Por qué? -le preguntó ella con voz quebrada mientras le daba vueltas a lo que él le había dicho. Le resultaba difícil pensar en algo coherente

- Porque estás en deuda conmigo - sonrió mostrando una fila de dientes blancos - Hace cinco años estabas más que dispuesta. Pero por respeto a tu juventud y a lo que entonces pensé que se trataba de tu inexperiencia, me resistí. Me demostraste que no merecías el respeto de ningún hombre - su rostro apuesto se crispó con desprecio - Yo te amaba, pero tú me tiraste mi amor a la cara; ésa fue mi recompensa por haber pensado tanto en ti. Tal vez seis meses, o incluso tres, serán suficientes para olvidarme de ti - en sus ojos vio un brillo extraño que le aceleró el pulso-. Si hieres el orgullo de un Italiano, entonces debes esperar una venganza.

Kagome se estremeció mientras se le formaba un nudo en el estómago. Se llevó una mano temblorosa a los labios mientras intentaba hacerse a la idea de lo que él le estaba pidiendo; mientras trataba de darle algo de sentido a la situación.

-Dijiste que sólo eras un camarero, cuando en realidad estabas podrido de dinero. ¡Me mentiste! - Él desvió la mirada.

-No te mentí. Tú simplemente lo interpretaste a tu manera. Tú estabas aburrida y en busca de un rollo de verano. Querías sexo. Como yo no te lo di, saciaste tu frustración con el hombre que ahora sé que se llama Koga Wolf.

-¡Por amor de Dios! - exclamó mientras se ponía colorada- Sólo estaba bailando. ¿Cómo te atreves?

Inuyasha, que había vuelto a sentarse al otro lado del escritorio, cortó imperiosamente el aire con un gesto de la mano, impidiendo que continuara justificándose.

-Te tiraste encima de él y te pusiste a besarlo. Y sino te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste, yo sí.

Kagome se encogió por dentro al sentir el brillo furioso de su mirada. Por supuesto que lo recordaba; recordaba cada palabra que se habían dicho el uno al otro. Y en cuanto a las últimas palabras horribles que ella le había casi escupido a la cara... Bueno, no tenía defensa; al menos ninguna que a él le interesase oír.

-La oferta está sobre la mesa - le dijo repentinamente, y Kagome sintió como si ella fuera una enferma terminal - Tú vivirás conmigo, mentirás conmigo y me darás placer hasta que me aburra de ti. A cambio no cancelaré la publicidad de mi empresa ni se la ofreceré a ninguno de vuestros competidores. Incluso incorporaré savia nueva que renueve la imagen aburrida de LifeShikon's; haré que sea de nuevo un éxito. Si te niegas, como tienes derecho a hacer, por supuesto, entonces...

Dejó que la amenaza permaneciera en el aire mientras encogía aquellos hombros tan impresionantes.

Kagome no podía respirar. El cerebro había dejado también de funcionarle. Sólo podía repetir las palabras que aparentemente se le habían quedado grabadas como a fuego en el pensamiento: «Mentirás, viviras conmigo y me darás placer», y preguntarse con culpabilidad y desconsuelo por qué sentía aquel calor entre los muslos y aquella sensación de abandono con la que se estremecía de pies a cabeza. Después de todo aquel tiempo aún tenía la capacidad de afectarla, de conmoverla. ¿Cuántas veces se había dicho a sí misma que él no merecía siquiera que pensara en él? ¡Miles! Y sin embargo sólo tenía que estar a su lado para...

-Acabo de prometerme en matrimonio -dijo de pronto, sabiendo que para él eso sería irrelevante.

-Rompe el compromiso.

Se puso de pie, cerniéndose sobre ella con su físico atlético y amenazador. Lo sintió tan extremadamente apuesto, que se le quedó la garganta seca mientras lo miraba, buscando en él al hombre que había sido, al hombre de quien se había enamorado locamente.

- Te llamaré mañana por la noche. Temprano. Para que me digas qué decisión has tomado.

Inuyasha salió del estudio y cerró la puerta. Kagome se abrazó para ver si podía dejar de temblar. Privada de su presencia, la habitación le pareció fría y vacía. Cuando había estado con Inuyasha en el pasado, siempre había sentido aquella energía sexual que emanaba de su persona. Desgraciadamente, en ese sentido nada había cambiado.

Se sentía enferma y nerviosa. Lo que Inuyasha le había pedido, lo que le había exigido, le era imposible dárselo. Ahogó la fastidiosa certeza de que con Inuyashale hubiera dicho tan sólo una palabra amable, y le hubiera confesado con pesar que la había engañado cinco años atrás, habría hecho posible lo que en esos momentos le parecía imposible.

Como el cerdo arrogante que claramente era, Inuyasha la acusaba de haber sido ella la que había cometido el error. Pero ella había sido demasiado joven para soportar su traición con dignidad. Y como había bebido más de la cuenta y había estado a punto de darle un ataque de histeria...

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo ha ido?

Kagome estuvo a punto de pegar un bote del susto. Inmersa como estaba en sus pensamientos torturados, no había oído entrar a Koga. Éste le puso la mano en el hombro. - He visto marcharse al señor Taisho. ¿De qué me suena ese nombre? — preguntó, y al momento se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia - Supongo que no habrás podido convencerlo para que no retire su publicidad de la revista - le preguntó en tono apagado - Aparentemente, ni tu padre ni el mío han conseguido nada.

Al oír la resignación en su tono de voz, Kagome se puso de pie. Koga seguía mirándola con expresión interrogante. En ese momento le dio por pensar que su prometido no exudaba ni una pizca de energía sexual; tan sólo una normalidad conveniente y tranquila. Por primera vez en su vida deseó echarse a sus brazos y rogarle que la salvara de aquel deseo traidor que Diego había despertado en ella. Pero no tenían el tipo de relación apasionada que pudiera ayudarla. Durante años había intentado todo lo posible por aparentar tranquilidad, serenidad. Koga detestaría que ella se derrumbara.

Las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos, y Kagome se agachó a ajustar la tira de la sandalia para disimular. El querido, práctico y sensato de Koga se quedaría avergonzado si pensara que ella estaba siquiera considerando, aunque fuera durante una décima de segundo, prostituirse para salvar la revista.

Pero para sus adentros se dijo que no era así, que no pensaba hacerlo. ¡Ni hablar! Se puso de pie e intentó aparentar normalidad.

- Ahora no podemos hablar de eso. Ya hablaremos después. Nos quedaremos aquí media hora más; después puedes llevarme a casa y lo hablaremos - Una mirada de incredulidad iluminó sus facciones agradables.

-Nuestros padres querrán saber qué te ha dicho; ya sabes cómo son. No podemos abandonar nuestra propia fiesta. La gente se va a extrañar, y eso es decir poco.

- No se extrañarán - suspiró Kagome con resignación - Pensarán que somos como cualquier pareja que acaba de prometerse en matrimonio, deseosos de estar a solas.

-No seas grosera, Kagome; no te pega -frunció el ceño- ¿Y a qué viene tanto misterio? O bien ese tipo va a terminar con nosotros, o no va a hacerlo. Dime sí o no, y ya está - Kagome ignoró su reprimenda, ellos no habían experimentado siquiera el deseo de estar solos; sabía que él no entendería lo que ella quería decirle, y le agarró del brazo.

- No es tan sencillo. Taisho me ha hecho una proposición. Pero hay condiciones. Necesito contártela en privado antes de que todo se nos eche encima.

Koga la miró muy confundido antes de salir del estudio para unirse de nuevo a la fiesta. Y durante los quince minutos que pasaron charlando con los invitados, Kagome se sintió como si le hubieran machacado el seso; el desconsuelo de su situación le producía calambres en el estómago de tanta tensión.

En sus manos tenía el poder de salvar los empleos de sus compañeros y de asegurarles un futuro más seguro y alentador. Con sólo una palabra suya, impediría que Arthur Wolf y su padre tuvieran que enfrentarse al fracaso. Les debía mucho, ¿o no? Alguien le puso la mano en el hombro e inmediatamente Kagome se puso tensa. Pero no era más que Kaede Yoshida, la jefa de prensa de la revista.

-¡Por fin te pillo! -le sonrió con amabilidad - Me alegro tanto por los dos. Es maravilloso que dos jóvenes inicien su camino juntos. - pronunció con ojos brillantes - Enséñame el anillo.

Cuando puso la mano en la de la mujer, sintió que le picaban los ojos. Kaede era una de las mejores; una mujer que soportaba los problemas con fuerza y elegancia. Su hijo sufría parálisis cerebral desde su nacimiento; Kohaku tenía la mente de un niño de cuatro años y el cuerpo de un joven. Como el marido de Kaede la había abandonado hacía muchos años, ella se las arreglaba sola. De camino al trabajo, Kaede dejaba a Kohaku en un centro donde lo cuidaban durante el día y de donde lo recogía cuando salía de trabajar. Y jamás había oído de sus labios ni una sola palabra de auto-compasión. Si perdía su empleo, jamás encontraría otro. Como tenía cincuenta y tantos años, sólo podría acceder a un empleo mal pagado; tal vez a limpiar oficinas.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando Kaede, tras admirar el anillo de diamantes, le soltó la mano y le confió:

-Has sido muy amable invitándome, pero debo marcharme. Kohaku está en casa de una vecina, no quiero abusar, es una mujer muy buena, nunca se sabe cuándo podré volver a necesitarla. ¡Tal vez algún día un millonario apuesto me invite a cenar!

Mientras se daba la vuelta muerta de risa, Kagome se agarró al brazo de Koga.

-Vayámonos - le dijo con urgencia.

¿Podría ofrecer su cuerpo por el bien de la revista y de las personas que empleaba? ¿Y por qué sólo de pensar en lo que entrañaría eso sentía un calor espeso recorriéndole las venas?

Tendría que devolverle a Koga el anillo. ¿Le molestaría mucho?

¿Podría una breve aventura dejarla tremendamente humillada?

Seguramente mucho más humillada de lo que se sentía en ese mismo momento, pensaba, furiosa consigo misma al sentir que se le aceleraba el pulso sólo de pensar en hacer el amor con Inuyasha Taisho.

- ¿Harás lo que te pide?

Tirada en el sofá, con el café ya frío, Koga había escuchado en silencio todo lo que tenía que decirle. En ese momento estaba esperando que Kagome contestara a su pregunta.

Kagome, que se paseaba por la habitación con gran nerviosismo, no era capaz de encontrar ninguna respuesta, y sólo se detuvo bruscamente cuando Koga afirmó con rotundidad:

-Quieres hacerlo. Aún lo deseas. Hace cinco años juraste que estabas locamente enamorada de él. Sango y yo pensamos que no era más que una obsesión juvenil. Ninguno de nosotros supimos quién era en realidad, y yo lo interpreté todo de la peor manera posible. Pensé que te estaba embaucando para ver qué te podía sacar - Koga se encogió de hombros con pesar - Cuando no se presentó esa noche pensé que ése era el fin; pero claro que no

-Sí que se presentó -reconoció Kagomecon tristeza.

Se preguntó por qué Koga no estaba furioso ante la proposición escandalosa de Taisho; por qué no juraba que iba a matar al Italiano si volvía a acercarse a ella. Se preguntó también por qué su respuesta práctica no le dolió.

Kagome se sentó en el sofá junto a él con cuidado.

-Esa última noche se presentó con una mujer fabulosa, y también muy rica, a juzgar por su aspecto -le dijo, sin mencionar dónde los había visto. Me sentí loca de celos. Quería pagarle con la misma moneda. Por eso te besé. ¿Te acuerdas?

-¡Que si me acuerdo! -cambió de postura con inquietud - Me dejaste asustado. Ese tipo de comportamiento en público fue tan extraño en ti. Pasaron meses hasta que pude relajarme en tu compañía.

Kagome ignoró la tendencia pudorosa de Koga y continuó hablando.

-Inuyasha estaba justo detrás de nosotros. Yo le dije algo horrible. Por eso ha puesto estas condiciones imposibles para mantener su publicidad. Para castigarme. Lo herí en su orgullo.

Koga volvió la cabeza para mirarla. En su mirada Kagome vio que se resignaba a dejarla ir, y eso le hizo sentir pánico, sabiendo que aunque no estaban enamorados, al menos él representaba la seguridad emocional en su vida.

-Sin duda no son imposibles. Está claro que lo heriste en algo más que en su orgullo -le dijo en tono amable - Cinco años son demasiados para que un hombre como él albergue esa clase de sentimiento.

-¡No seas ridículo! -exclamó Kagome con fastidio - Te lo he dicho: quiere castigarme.

-¿Y tú quieres esa clase de castigo?

-¡Pues claro que no! -negó ella, aunque se puso colorada al pensar en la clase de castigo que Inuyasha le tenía reservado.

-¿Entonces por qué no le dijiste directamente que se largara? ¿Por qué sentiste que debías discutir si no querías acceder a su propuesta? Y no me vuelvas a repetir lo de antes: que quieres salvar LifeShikon's y todo eso. Si nos vamos a la quiebra, no sería el fin del mundo. Nuestros padres se jubilarían cómodamente y yo podría encontrar otro empleo en mi campo. No habría ningún problema.

-¿Y qué pasa con los demás? Se quedarían sin trabajo. ¿Y Kaede? ¿Qué iba a hacer? -lo interrumpió ella acaloradamente, molesta de que él rechazara sus preocupaciones.

-Mucha gente se queda sin empleo cada día - señaló Koga. No se mueren de hambre. Van tirando. Y en cuanto a Kaede, está a punto de jubilarse. Le quedará una buena pensión - resopló y se levantó despacio del sillón. - Reconócelo, Kag. Harías el sacrificio de buena gana. Tú y yo nunca hemos fingido sentir una gran pasión. Si en el fondo aún estás enamorada de tu Italiano, entonces ve por él. Pero sé sincera al respecto, no lo disfraces con nada que no sea la necesidad de estar con él a toda costa - le puso la mano en el hombro y le dio un apretón afectuoso. - Piénsatelo y sé sincera contigo misma. Y si decides hacer lo que él te pide, tienes mi bendición. A mí no me va eso de los corazones y las flores, y lo sabes. Aun así, no querría tener una esposa que en secreto deseara a otro hombre. No funcionaría - le dedicó una última sonrisa afable - Quédate con el anillo en señal de mi cariño hacia ti.

Kagome no supo bien cuánto tiempo se quedó allí sentada después de marcharse Koga. Estaba inmóvil del shock. Con qué facilidad le había dejado ir. Con qué precisión había puesto el dedo en la llaga. Aún deseaba a Inuyasha, aún estaba enamorada del apuesto y carismático tico Italiano que le había roto el corazón todos esos años atrás.

¡Cretino!

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:

Apretó los dientes. Al llegar al descansillo del segundo piso, se plantó delante de la puerta del apartamento de Kagome. Su pensamiento se oscureció con la sombra de una duda.

Wolf ¿habría enviado ya al pobre hombre a paseo?¿Estaría penando por ella? Recordó con demasiada claridad lo que había sentido aquella noche cinco años atrás, el dolor de la comprensión lo sacudió, pero enseguida lo rechazó con firmeza. Kagome Higurashi era una fresca, pensó. A la larga le estaría haciendo a Wolf un gran favor. Levantó la mano y tocó el timbre.

Se puso de pie, cerniéndose sobre ella con su físico atlético y amenazador. Lo sintió tan extremadamente apuesto, que se le quedó la garganta seca mientras lo miraba, buscando en él al hombre que había sido, al hombre de quien se había enamorado locamente. -Te llamaré mañana por la noche. Temprano. Para que me digas qué decisión has tomado.

Diego salió del estudio y cerró la puerta. Lisa se abrazó para ver si podía dejar de temblar. Privada de su presencia, la habitación le pareció fría y vacía. Cuando había estado con Diego en el pasado, siempre había sentido aquella energía sexual que emanaba de su persona. Desgraciadamente, en ese sentido nada había cambiado.

Se sentía enferma y nerviosa. Lo que Diego le había pedido, lo que le había exigido, le era imposible dárselo. Ahogó la fastidiosa certeza de que con que Diego le hubiera dicho tan sólo una palabra amable, y le hubiera confesado con pesar que la había engañado cinco años atrás, habría hecho posible lo que en esos momentos le parecía imposible.

Como el cerdo arrogante que claramente era, Diego la acusaba de haber sido ella la que había cometido el error. Pero ella había sido demasiado joven para soportar su traición con dignidad. Y como había bebido más de la cuenta y había estado a punto de darle un ataque de histeria...

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo ha ido?

Lisa estuvo a punto de pegar un bote del susto. Inmersa como estaba en sus pensamientos torturados, no había oído entrar a Ben. Éste le puso la mano en el hombro. -He visto marcharse al señor Cortés. ¿De qué me suena ese nombre? — preguntó, y al momento se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia-. Supongo que no habrás podido convencerlo para que no retire su publicidad de la revista -le preguntó en tono apagado-. Aparentemente, ni tu padre ni el mío han conseguido nada.

Al oír la resignación en su tono de voz, Lisa se puso de pie. Ben seguía mirándola con expresión interrogante. En ese momento le dio por pensar que su prometido no exudaba ni una pizca de energía sexual; tan sólo una normalidad conveniente y tranquila. Por pri-mera vez en su vida deseó echarse a sus brazos y rogarle que la salvara de aquel deseo traidor que Diego había despertado en ella. Pero no tenían el tipo de relación apasionada que pudiera ayudarla. Durante años había intentado todo lo posible por aparentar tranquilidad, serenidad. Ben detestaría que ella se derrumbara.

Las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos, y Lisa se agachó a ajustar la tira de la sandalia para disimular. El querido, práctico y sensato de Ben se quedaría avergonzado si pensara que ella estaba siquiera considerando, aunque fuera durante una décima de segundo, prostituirse para salvar la revista.

Pero para sus adentros se dijo que no era así, que no pensaba hacerlo. ¡Ni hablar! Se puso de pie e intentó aparentar normalidad.

-Ahora no podemos hablar de eso. Ya hablaremos después. Nos quedaremos aquí media hora más; después puedes llevarme a casa y lo hablaremos. Una mirada de incredulidad iluminó sus facciones agradables.

-Nuestros padres querrán saber qué te ha dicho; ya sabes cómo son. No podemos abandonar nuestra propia fiesta. La gente se va a extrañar, y eso es decir poco. -No se extrañarán -suspiró Lisa con resignación-. Pensarán que somos como cualquier pareja que acaba de prometerse en matrimonio, deseosos de estar a solas.

-No seas grosera, Lisa; no te pega -frunció el ceño-. ¿Y a qué viene tanto misterio? O bien ese tipo va a terminar con nosotros, o no va a hacerlo. Dime sí o no, y ya está. Lisa ignoró su reprimenda, ellos no habían experimentado siquiera el deseo de estar solos; sabía que él no entendería lo que ella quería decirle, y le agarró del brazo.

DIANA HAMILTON

POR VENGANZA 16-70

DIGITALIZADO Y CORREGIDO POR SOPEGOITI 18/08/2008

-No es tan sencillo. Cortés me ha hecho una proposición. Pero hay condiciones. Necesito contártela en privado antes de que todo se nos eche encima.

Ben la miró muy confundido antes de salir del estudio para unirse de nuevo a la fiesta. Y durante los quince minutos que pasaron charlando con los invitados, Lisa se sintió como si le hubieran machacado el seso; el desconsuelo de su situación le producía calambres en el estómago de tanta tensión.

En sus manos tenía el poder de salvar los empleos de sus compañeros y de asegurarles un futuro más seguro y alentador. Con sólo una palabra suya, impediría que Arthur Clayton y su padre tuvieran que enfrentarse al fracaso. Les debía mucho, ¿o no? Alguien le puso la mano en el hombro e inmediatamente Lisa se puso tensa. Pero no era más que Maggie Devonshire, la jefa de prensa de la revista.

-¡Por fin te pillo! -le sonrió con amabilidad-. Me alegro tanto por los dos. Es maravilloso que dos jóvenes inicien su camino juntos. -pronunció con ojos brillantes-. Enséñame el anillo.

Cuando puso la mano en la de la mujer, sintió que le picaban los ojos. Maggie era una de las mejores; una mujer que soportaba los problemas con fuerza y elegancia. Su hijo sufría parálisis cerebral desde su nacimiento; Billy tenía la mente de un niño de cuatro años y el cuerpo de un joven. Como el marido de Maggie la había abandonado hacía muchos años, ella se las arreglaba sola. De camino al trabajo, Maggie dejaba a Billy en un centro donde lo cuidaban durante el día y de donde lo recogía cuando salía de trabajar. Y jamás había oído de sus labios ni una sola palabra de auto-compasión. Si perdía su empleo, jamás encontraría otro. Como tenía cincuenta y tantos años, sólo podría acceder a un empleo mal pagado; tal vez a limpiar oficinas.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando Maggie, tras admirar el anillo de diamantes, le soltó la mano y le confió:

-Has sido muy amable invitándome, pero debo marcharme. Billy está en casa de una vecina ,No quiero abusar, es una mujer muy buena ,Nunca se sabe cuándo podré volver a necesitarla. ¡Tal vez algún día un millonario apuesto me invite a cenar!

Mientras se daba la vuelta muerta de risa, Lisa se agarró al brazo de Ben.

-Vayámonos -le dijo con urgencia.

¿Podría ofrecer su cuerpo por el bien de la revista y de las personas que empleaba? ¿Y por qué sólo de pensar en lo que entrañaría eso sentía un calor espeso recorriéndole las venas?

Tendría que devolverle a Ben el anillo. ¿Le molestaría mucho?

¿Podría una breve aventura dejarla tremendamente humillada?

Seguramente mucho más humillada de lo que se sentía en ese mismo momento, pensaba, furiosa consigo misma al sentir que se le aceleraba el pulso sólo de pensar en hacer el amor con Diego Cortés.

-¿Harás lo que te pide?

Tirada en el sofá, con el café ya frío, Koga había escuchado en silencio todo lo que tenía que decirle. En ese momento estaba esperando que Kagome contestara a su pregunta. Kagome, que se paseaba por la habitación con gran nerviosismo, no era capaz de encontrar ninguna respuesta, y sólo se detuvo bruscamente cuando Ben afirmó con rotundidad:

-Quieres hacerlo. Aún lo deseas. Hace cinco años juraste que estabas locamente enamorada de él. Sango y yo pensamos que no era más que una obsesión juvenil. Ninguno de nosotros supimos quién era en realidad, y yo lo interpreté todo de la peor manera posible. Pensé que te estaba embaucando para ver qué te podía sacar - Koga se encogió de hombros con pesar - Cuando no se presentó esa noche pensé que ése era el fin; pero claro que no

-Sí que se presentó - reconoció Kagome con tristeza.

Se preguntó por qué Kogano estaba furioso ante la proposición escandalosa de Taisho; por qué no juraba que iba a matar al Italianosi volvía a acercarse a ella. Se preguntó también por qué su respuesta práctica no le dolió.

Kagome se sentó en el sofá junto a él con cuidado.

-Esa última noche se presentó con una mujer fabulosa, y también muy rica, a juzgar por su aspecto - le dijo, sin mencionar dónde los había visto - Me sentí loca de celos. Quería pagarle con la misma moneda. Por eso te besé. ¿Te acuerdas?

-¡Que si me acuerdo! -cambió de postura con inquietud. Me dejaste asustado. Ese tipo de comportamiento en público fue tan extraño en ti. Pasaron meses hasta que pude relajarme en tu compañía.

Kagome ignoró la tendencia pudorosa de Koga y continuó hablando.

- Inyasha estaba justo detrás de nosotros. Yo le dije algo horrible. Por eso ha puesto estas condiciones imposibles para mantener su publicidad. Para castigarme. Lo herí en su orgullo.

Koga volvió la cabeza para mirarla. En su mirada Kagome vio que se resignaba a dejarla ir, y eso le hizo sentir pánico, sabiendo que aunque no estaban enamorados, al menos él representaba la seguridad emocional en su vida.

-Sin duda no son imposibles. Está claro que lo heriste en algo más que en su orgullo - le dijo en tono amable - Cinco años son demasiados para que un hombre como él albergue esa clase de sentimiento.

-¡No seas ridículo! -exclamó Kagome con fastidio. Te lo he dicho: quiere castigarme.

-¿Y tú quieres esa clase de castigo?

-¡Pues claro que no! -negó ella, aunque se puso colorada al pensar en la clase de castigo que Inuyasha le tenía reservado.

-¿Entonces por qué no le dijiste directamente que se largara? ¿Por qué sentiste que debías discutir si no querías acceder a su propuesta? Y no me vuelvas a repetir lo de antes: que quieres salvar LifeShikon's y todo eso. Si nos vamos a la quiebra, no sería el fin del mundo. Nuestros padres se jubilarían cómodamente y yo podría encontrar otro empleo en mi campo. No habría ningún problema.

-¿Y qué pasa con los demás? Se quedarían sin trabajo. ¿Y Kaede? ¿Qué iba a hacer? -lo interrumpió ella acaloradamente, molesta de que él rechazara sus preocupaciones.

-Mucha gente se queda sin empleo cada día -señaló Koga. No se mueren de hambre. Van tirando. Y en cuanto a Kaede, está a punto de jubilarse. Le quedará una buena pensión -resopló y se levantó despacio del sillón. Reconócelo, Kag. Harías el sacrificio de buena gana. Tú y yo nunca hemos fingido sentir una gran pasión. Si en el fondo aún estás enamorada de tu Italiano, entonces ve por él. Pero sé sincera al respecto, no lo disfraces con nada que no sea la necesidad de estar con él a toda costa - le puso la mano en el hombro y le dio un apretón afectuoso. - Piénsatelo y sé sincera contigo misma. Y si decides hacer lo que él te pide, tienes mi bendición. A mí no me va eso de los corazones y las flores, y lo sabes. Aun así, no querría tener una esposa que en secreto deseara a otro hombre. No funcionaría - le dedicó una última sonrisa afable - Quédate con el anillo en señal de mi cariño hacia ti.

Kagome no supo bien cuánto tiempo se quedó allí sentada después de marcharse Koga. Estaba inmóvil del shock. Con qué facilidad le había dejado ir. Con qué precisión había puesto el dedo en la llaga. Aún deseaba a Inuyasha, aún estaba enamorada del apuesto y carismático Italiano que le había roto el corazón todos esos años atrás.

¡Cretino!

**§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:**

Apretó los dientes. Al llegar al descansillo del segundo piso, se plantó delante de la puerta del apartamento de Kagome. Su pensamiento se oscureció con la sombra de una duda.

Wolf ¿habría enviado ya al pobre hombre a paseo?¿Estaría penando por ella? Recordó con demasiada claridad lo que había sentido aquella noche cinco años atrás, el dolor de la comprensión lo sacudió, pero enseguida lo rechazó con firmeza. Kagome Higurashi era una fresca, pensó. A la larga le estaría haciendo a Wolf un gran favor. Levantó la mano y tocó el timbre.

**§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:**

**un capitulo mas, XD nos leemos bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**_los personajes de esta historia no me perteneces son creacion de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia tampoco me pertenece solo la adapto a inuyasha (no hay fines de lucro en esta historia):D_**

* * *

><p><strong>§:§:§ Capitulo 5 §:§:§<strong>

Kagome no habia podido dormir, por lo menos Sango no se iba a dar cuenta de lo que pasaria cuando Inuyasha se presentara, ya que su amiga habia llegado muy entrada la mañana directo a su cuarto, asi que era obvio que iba a dormir hasta tarde igual era el dia de descanso.

Pasó al salón con inquietud. Aquel día no tenía nada de anormal.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿Lo haría? ¿No lo haría?

Se ajustó el suéter color berenjena sobre las caderas embutidas en pantalones vaqueros y se volvió hacia el espejo que colgaba sobre la chimenea de piedra. Lo que vio allí reflejado no le reforzó la confianza en sí misma. Suspiró con fastidio mientras decidía que su aspecto era el de una niña de doce años.

El suéter amplio escondía sus curvas delicadas. En realidad estaba plana como una tabla. Se había retirado el cabello de la cara y se lo había recogido con lazo mustio, además estaba ojerosa,

Ahogó el repentino impulso de correr a mejorar su aspecto, se dio la vuelta y fue hacia la cocina. No tenía deseo alguno de impresionarlo. En realidad, si su aspecto era el de una muñeca de trapo que alguien hubiera dejado en la cuneta en un día lluvioso, tal vez Inuyasha decidiera que no quería tener nada que ver con ella y retiraría su vergonzosa proposición; la decisión con la que llevaba debatiéndose toda aquella maldita noche. A lo mejor comiendo algo conseguiría que se le pasara aquella sensación tan horrible que sentía por dentro. Pero sólo de ver la taza de té medio frío sintió náuseas, e inmediatamente desechó la idea de comer nada. Cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, Kagome saltó como un gato escaldado. ¡Allí estaba!

Y aún no había decidido qué respuesta darle. Koga le había empujado a reflexionar sobre los motivos que la habían llevado a considerar incluso, por un solo segundo, el chantaje de Inuyasha. Las conclusiones que había sacado le sugerían cosas horribles sobre sí misma. Sabía lo que quería, pero aún no había sido capaz de convencerse a sí misma de que fuera a ser lo correcto para ella o para Inuyasha.

Un segundo timbrazo que le pareció mucho más estridente que el primero la obligó a salir de la cocina apresuradamente, a pesar de que las piernas parecieron fallarle. El ruido despertaría a Sango y eso sería desastroso. De pronto se puso a pensar que tendría que escoger cuidadosamente las palabras cuando le dijera a su mejor amiga que el compromiso con su querido mellizo había sido cancelado. Y explicarle por qué. Koga no se rebajaría a casarse con una mujer que, como había decidido él mismo, aún estaba enamorada de otro hombre.

Abrió la puerta con manos temblorosas y se encontró con la mirada impaciente de Inuyasha. Al verlo se quedó sin aliento y notó una sensación desagradable en el estómago. Ningún hombre tenía derecho a ser tan apuesto, tan endiabladamente masculino. En el pasado se había regocijado de esa perfección hecha hombre; en el presente, la versión algo más madura y más severa le producía escalofríos.

Sin decir ni palabra, se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar. Se fijó en el abrigo elegante que llevaba con la arrogancia despreocupada de un hombre nacido para aquellos lujos. En el pasado, durante aquellos largos días de turbación amorosa, había pensado que era un pobre chico que se buscaba la vida como podía, mientras que ella era un niña rica que provenía de una familia acomodada. El Inuyasha que había adorado era ya un extraño. Mientras él paseaba la mirada con desprecio por el contenido mediocre del salón, ella buscó algo, cualquier cosa, que le recordara al carismático joven Italiano que le había robado el corazón hacía cinco años durante aquel verano glorioso. Y no encontró nada. No vio nada en los ojos que estudiaban su apariencia, ni una sola chispa de sentimiento en la expresión de aquel rostro delgado y severo que le recordara su amor de antaño.

Aunque podría habérselo imaginado entonces. El joven Inuyasha Taisho la había engañado. En ese momento de pesadumbre tomó la decisión final.

-¿Y bien? -dijo Inuyasha.

Su tono severo le revolvió el estómago. Se retiró el puño del abrigo para mirar el reloj; un gesto que sin duda iba dirigido a intimidarla y obligarla a que le soltara una respuesta de inmediato. El reloj que llevaba no era el que ella le había regalado. Aquél había sido delgado y de oro; el que llevaba en ese momento era oscuro y grande. ¿Pero por qué eso le fastidiaba tanto?

-Parece que hace frío en la calle -comentó ella intentando aparentar normalidad-. Voy a preparar un café

Así entendería que aquélla era su casa y que no pensaba dejarse intimidar por nada ni por nadie Pero para sus adentros tuvo que reconocer que lo había dicho para posponer el momento en que su decisión decidiría el fracaso de la revista, y por consiguiente que sus compañeros se quedaran sin empleo Sabia que despulse sentiría culpable; pero, como había dicho Koga no sería el fin del mundo.

La razón que subyacía a sus tácticas dilatorias era por supuesto visceral en cuanto le dijera donde podía meterse su proposición, no volvería a verlo. Esa idea no debería haberle dolido, ni haberle provocado aquella sensación de vacío, o que se sintiera solo viva a medias. Pero lo hizo.

Cuando ella cerró la puerta Inuyasha hizo un esfuerzo para mantener la cabeza bien alta. Al verla allí pálida y calida desprovista del vestido elegante que había lucido noche anterior, con esa tez pálida limpia de maquillaje, había experimentado una necesidad casi salvaje de sacarla de aquel entorno, horroroso, de llevársela al sol, de mimarla, de cuidar de ella, de ver cómo sus grandes ojos azul porcelana cobraban vidal ganas de ver cómo le sonreían, como habían hecho años atrás, para que él se sintiera el hombre mas afortunado del mundo,

¿Pero hasta donde podía llegar la locura de un hombre?

A pesar de su apariencia, Kagome era tan vulnerable como un lobo. Y no permitiría que la pena de una compasión mal entendida lo desviara de la venganza que llevaba planeando desde que se había enterado de que LifeShikon's se precipitaba cuesta abajo.

Kagome Higurashi sabía cuidarse sola; sabía sacar el amor de un hombre para luego tirárselo a la cara. No le cabía ninguna duda de que se había pasado el tiempo en la universidad aleteando aquellas pestañas fabulosas delante de cualquier estudiante que se hubiera fijado en ella.

Apretó los dientes para ahogar su rabia, que no celos, y empezó a pasearse de un lado al otro de la estrecha habitación. Finalmente ella había decidido casarse con el imbécil de Wolf. ¿Tal vez porque con él pensara que tenía el futuro asegurado? Probablemente. A juzgar por aquel apartamentucho donde vivía, a Kagomr no le iba bien económicamente. El nepotismo* había sido sin duda la causa por la que finalmente había terminado en la revista.

A pesar de su compromiso, dejaría a Wolf. Practicar el sexo sin amor no sería un problema para ella, ¿no? Conocía su historial. Incluso cuando tan sólo contaba dieciocho años se había mostrado ansiosa de hacerlo; y cuando él se había comportado honorablemente por amor y respeto hacia ella, ella se había agarrado al primer hombre que había cedido a sus caprichos: Wolf.

Hizo una mueca mientras maldecía entre dientes. Los recuerdos de aquella última noche aún rondaban sus sueños. Pero por fin era suya; de eso estaba seguro.

Dejó a un lado la energía nerviosa que lo obligaba a pasearse de un lado a otro de la moqueta barata y se dejó caer en una butaca. Cerró los ojos, saboreando ya la victoria inminente. Por fin podría librarse de la obsesión que tenía por Kagome Higurashi, y quedaría libre para encontrar la felicidad y la satisfacción junto a una mujer con la que compartir el resto de su vida, una mujer que le diera hijos.

No había modo de que Kagome Higurashi rechazara su oferta. Cuando LifeShikon's volviera a saborear las mieles del éxito, y él se ocuparía de que eso ocurriera, podría volver a confiar en la generosidad de su papá y no tendría que preocuparse de trabajar para vivir.

Le gustaba el café fuerte, negro y sin azúcar, recordaba Kagome mientras colocaba una sola taza de barro sobre la bandeja junto a la cafetera. Le temblaban las manos. Debía ser valiente, se dijo mientras aspiraba hondo y salía de la cocina. Cuanto antes terminara con ello, mejor.

Tal vez fuera un egoísmo por su parte dejar que la revista se fuera al garete, pero como Koga había dicho, nadie se moriría de hambre. Los empleados encontrarían otro trabajo, y Kaede, su mayor preocupación, cobraría una buena pensión.

La otra alternativa, ofrecerle su cuerpo a Inuyasha para que él lo utilizara hasta que se cansara, le causaría un daño irreparable. Y sabía que a Inuyasha tampoco le haría ningún bien. Sí, en ese momento pensaba que la venganza sería muy dulce; eso lo entendía. Pero en algún lugar bajo aquella bella máscara de frialdad tenía que existir aunque sólo fuera un vestigio de decencia. Acabaría odiándose a sí mismo por lo que había hecho.

¿O no?

No se había comportado con dignidad cinco años atrás. Sólo de pensar en la mujer con la que lo había visto le entraron náuseas. ¡Y sin embargo él la culpaba a ella de lo ocurrido y estaba empeñado en castigarla de cualquier modo posible!

Hizo una breve pausa mientras empujaba la puerta de la cocina. ¿Tan grande era su presunción que no permitía que una mujer, cualquier mujer, le diera en las narices, aunque él ya le hubiera buscado sustituta?

¿O sería posible que existiera una explicación inocente al modo en que aquella criatura gloriosa que lo había acompañado y la forma en que el se había comportado? Pero no , sacudió la cabeza, ella lo había visto con sus propios ojos, ¿o no? Por supuesto, después de saber quién era en realidad, todo cambiaba. Kagome entendía que Inuyasha no había tenido jamás necesidad de perseguir a mujeres ricas con la esperanza de ver lo que podría sacarles.

Todo resultaba tan complicado... Empujó la puerta y pasó a la sala. Entonces se quedó mirándolo sin poder respirar y las piernas no le respondieron. Él estaba sentado en la butaca que tenía los muelles rotos con los ojos cerrados. Su aspecto era tan hermoso, tan vulnerable. En ese momento todo volvió con la fuerza de un torrente; toda la profundidad del amor que había sentido por él... Que casi con toda seguridad seguía sintiendo por él.

Se le erizó el vello mientras el corazón se le henchía en el pecho y le provocaba una punzada de dolor que le dejó sin respiración. Y entonces, como si su involuntario gemido entrecortado lo hubiera alertado, abrió los ojos. En aquel momento desprevenido se miraron a los ojos. Entonces Kagome dejó de luchar contra lo inevitable.

-Haré lo que tú quieras -le dijo con voz quebrada.

Porque finalmente no podía soportar darle la espalda, ni perderlo de nuevo.

Inuyasha se puso de pie de un salto, consciente del rubor que teñía sus mejillas. Una sensación insistente le corrió por las venas. ¡Por fin! ¡Kagome era suya! ¿Acaso lo había dudado? ¿Acaso no sabía que aquella mujer descarada, indulgente y avariciosa siempre acabaría aceptando cualquier cosa que le pareciera una opción cómoda?

El único gesto de reconocimiento a su declaración que Inuyasha se permitió fue un breve asentimiento con la cabeza. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de la americana y sacó una tarjeta en la que apuntó algo rápidamente.

-Mi número de teléfono, la dirección de mi hotel. Estate allí mañana por la tarde a las ocho. Discutiremos nuestro itinerario mientras cenamos.

Con total indiferencia, Inuyasha dejó la tarjeta oblonga sobre la bandeja con el café que ella le había preparado y se dio media vuelta. Y mientras ahogaba ese instinto básico que lo empujaba a estrecharla entre sus brazos para reclamar lo que pensaba que ella aún le debía, se recordó a sí mismo con gran empeño que ya no era el imbécil enamorado de hacía cinco años. En realidad deseaba sentir la dulzura de sus labios, la respuesta ardiente de su cuerpo delicioso. Pero eso podría esperar. Si le demostraba lo que sentía, eso le daría poder sobre él.

Kagome lo observó mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta con la vista fija en sus hombros amplios y en la parte de atrás de la cabellera plateada que se erguía con tanta altivez. Quería llamarlo, decirle que aún lo amaba, que había pensado que lo había olvidado, pero que al volver a verlo sabía que no había sido así, y explicarle por qué había actuado de aquel modo en el pasado.

Pero su arrogancia, su dureza y la seca, casi desdeñosa aceptación de su sumisión, la dejó paralizada. Él tenía claro que eso era lo que debía hacer: la venganza de un hombre duro. Cualquier demostración de amor e Inuyasha la contemplaría con desprecio cínico. Cuando él cerró la puerta al salir, Kagome se metió el puño entre los dientes mientras lágrimas de rabia le corrían por la cara.

Al salir de la reunión de la editorial que se celebraba los lunes por la mañana, a Kagome la detuvo la secretaria de su padre.

-Quiere verte en su despacho. Ahora. Y no te preocupes - la secretaria sonrió al ver la expresión angustiada de la joven-. ¡Hoy está de buen humor!

No era el mal o buen humor de su padre lo que la preocupaba, iba pensando Kagome distraídamente mientras entraba en el despacho de su padre. ¡Era todo lo demás!

Había sido horrible tener que contarle a Sango que había roto el compromiso con su hermano. Sí, lo había disfrazado lo mejor que había podido, argumentando que después de volver a ver Inuyasha se había dado cuenta de que aún lo amaba, y que casarse con Koga no sería ni lo justo ni lo correcto. Se había saltado la parte del chantaje porque desde que había hablado con Koga había entendido que aquello no tenía que ver con salvar la revista. Eso era irrelevante.

Y desde que Inuyasha la había dejado plantada con el café, había tenido dudas. Se había pasado el día entero mirando su número de móvil hasta que las cifras habían empezado a bailarle delante de los ojos; intentando decidir si debía o no llamarlo para decirle que había cambiado de opinión.

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:

Nepotismo* Trato de favor hacia familiares o amigos, a los que se otorgan cargos o empleos públicos por el mero hecho de serlo, sin tener en cuenta otros méritos.(osease como quien dice si sabe o no sabe eso no importa lo que tiene importancia es la palanca o contacto XD)


	7. Chapter 7

**_los personajes de esta historia no me perteneces son creacion de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia tampoco me pertenece solo la adapto a inuyasha (no hay fines de lucro en esta historia):D_**

* * *

><p><strong>§:§:§ Capitulo 6 §:§:§<strong>

Kagome se mostró ajena a la inmensa opulencia de la suite de hotel donde se hospedaba Inuyasha. Cuando él la invitó a pasar después de llamar ella con los nudillos, Kagome no fue capaz de avanzar más de un paso. No le sonrió, y tampoco fue capaz de hablar. Como no quería mirarlo a la cara, fijó la vista en el pedazo de moqueta color crema de aspecto mullido que tenía justo delante de los pies. Pero era tan consciente de que estaba delante de él que no paraba de darle vueltas la cabeza. Tenía los dientes apretados; si relajaba las mandíbulas, sin duda empezarían a castañetearle de la tensión nerviosa. ¿Esperaba que se metiera en la cama con él esa noche? Con eso cumpliría su parte del trato, ¿o no? El estómago se le encogió sólo de pensar en ello.

- Ponte derecha - le dijo él.

La orden pronunciada con leve acento la devolvió a la realidad. Se suponía que debía tratarlo con la misma frialdad que él a ella; no comportarse como si fuera una víctima aterrada esperando el golpe certero del hacha.

Levantó la cabeza despacio, con la mirada fría como el hielo. Le resultaba tremenda-mente difícil mantener una expresión altiva e indiferente mientras contemplaba aquel rostro apuesto y moreno. Reconoció que sólo bastaría que él pronunciara una palabra para que ella se derritiera entre sus brazos como la nieve sobre un ascua. Alzó un poco más la barbilla mientras la mirada tranquila y suspicaz de sus preciosos ojos dorados reducía sus pulsaciones. Pero ignoró el revoloteo del estómago y se dirigió a él del modo más desapasionado posible.

-Mi padre me ha dicho que has empezado a cumplir tu parte del trato - Se encogió de hombros levemente, con cierta resignación. ¿Podría mostrarse sofisticada e indiferente? No tenía ni idea. Pero lo intentaría. - Será mejor que cumplamos también con mi parte del trato.

Aquella afirmación nada entusiasta debería hacerle saber que finalmente ella había archivado su arreglo en la aburrida categoría de los negocios, donde las emociones brillaban por su ausencia.

-Si ésa es una invitación, no puedo decir que esté demasiado contento -comentó él con dureza.

Dios mío, aquella mujer era dura de roer. Pero eso era lo que había esperado de ella, ¿o no?

Cinco años atrás se había enamorado locamente de un ángel inocente, dulce y generoso. ¡Qué farsa la suya!

Sin embargo seguía siendo igual de preciosa. Tal vez incluso más. Sus ojos aún conmovían su alma y calentaban su cuerpo con un deseo salvaje. kagome sería suya, pero bajo sus condiciones, no las de ella. Le haría rogarle...

Retrocedió un paso y con un gesto leve de la cabeza señaló una mesa que había delante de un gran ventanal desde donde se veía toda la ciudad iluminada.

-Preferiría que nuestra relación fuera civilizada, así que debemos empezar como queramos que continúe - le dijo con tranquilidad - Por eso ya he pedido la cena, y podremos comer mientras hablamos de nuestros planes futuros.

Inuyasha concluyó su afirmación y le colocó la mano en la cintura para que se acercara a la mesa elegantemente preparada. Precisamente en ese momento llegó el carro del servicio de habitaciones, cuidadosamente maniobrado por un camarero de expresión impasible. Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que Kagome llevaba el vestido que se había puesto para la gala benéfica. Un vestido de seda muy sexy, con un diseño sencillo que ceñía provocativamente las curvas delicadas y los rincones intrigantes de aquel cuerpo divino. Sintió el calor de su cuerpo bajo la palma de su mano, la seda deslizándose sobre su cuerpo al moverse, y experimentó una tensión insoportable en la entrepierna. De haber estado solos no habría podido resistirse a la tentación de estrecharla entre sus brazos... Y, por consiguiente, hubiera estropeado su plan de conseguir que fuera ella la que acabara de rodillas, rogándole hasta que se quedara sin voz. Y sólo entonces...

El lema era no tocar. Aún no. Le retiró la mano con prudencia, se le adelantó y retiró una silla para que ella se sentara antes de ocupar un lugar frente a ella, furioso todo el tiempo por no poder controlar su deseo por Kagome.

Mientras lo observaba con la expresión más hosca posible, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que el roce de su mano la había afectado, Kagome admiró sus modales al tiempo que él le daba el visto bueno al vino que había pedido para acompañar lo que el camarero le había colocado en su plato. Inuyasha vestía un traje gris perla con mucha elegancia y una camisa blanca con rayas muy finas en gris pálido que acentuaba el tono aceitunado de su piel y la barba de dos días que años atrás le había provocado deslizar los dedos por su mandíbula firme.

¡Y parecía que seguía teniendo el mismo efecto! Levantó su tenedor mientras el camarero se retiraba de la suite; no tenía hambre pero al menos se entretendría haciendo que comía.

-Supongo que lo que quieres discutir conmigo es mi condición temporal como «querida» tuya - Kagome esperó que el tono formal de su afirmación le hiciera sentirse tan deseado como una babosa en un plato de ensalada.

Pero él se limitó a arquear una ceja morena y bien formada con desprecio evidente. - La condición de «querida» está muy por encima de lo que tengo en mente para ti - alzó su copa de vino - ¿Puedo suponer que tienes el pasaporte en regla?

Su desprecio la dejó sin habla. Sin duda Inuyasha la despreciaba. Así que cuando le contestó, su tono de voz fue tan cortante como un vidrio roto.

-Por supuesto. ¿Por qué?

-A finales de esta semana nos marcharemos a pasar unos días a una de las casas que tengo en Italia. Mientras tanto, estaré ocupado con abogados y con los detalles de la operación que llevará a LifeShikon's de vuelta al siglo veintiuno. No volveremos a vernos otra vez hasta el viernes por la mañana, cuando te recoja de camino al aeropuerto. Aquélla noticia no debería haberle dejado de una pieza, pero lo hizo. Durante la entrevista de esa mañana con su padre, Kagome se había quedado muy sorprendida al ver la velocidad con que Inuyasha había procedido. Ese hombre le había echado por tierra sus planes de cambiar de opinión, porque sin duda ella no podría soportar perder lo que no había tenido nunca: la aprobación de su padre. Cuando Ginta Higurashi le había dicho que el trato con Inuyasha incluía pasar algún tiempo con él en Napoles, Kagome no le había prestado atención. Tampoco le había hecho demasiado caso cuando le había pedido que limpiara su mesa. Si tenían que llevar a editores bien informados, nadie la querría allí porque estaría como un pez fuera del agua.

Como ya empezaba a ser habitual desde que había vuelto a entrar en contacto con Inuyasha Taisho, Kagome empezó a sentir náuseas. Allí, en el Londres frío y primaveral, podría mantener una fachada de indiferencia. Aunque fuera con dificultad. Pero si se marchaba a Italia con él, allí donde todo había comenzado, no podría sobrevivir al intenso dolor que le produciría todo aquello.

Dejó su tenedor sobre el plato y lo miró a los ojos. Sólo le costó un momento moderar sus cuerdas vocales antes de empezar a hablar.

-Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero no me dijiste nada de ir a Italia. Pensé...

-Que unos cuantos revolcones mientras yo estuviera aquí en Inglaterra saldarían la deuda - la interrumpió Inuyasha en tono seco mientras ceñía el delicado pie de la copa con esos dedos largos y sensuales - Pues no será así. Cuando me compenses por la afrenta que provocó tu comportamiento de hace cinco años será en el lugar y en el momento que yo escoja.

Y aquella pequeña descarada no podría conducirse como si hacer el amor con él fuera algo tan mundano como hacer la colada. Estaría tan deseosa y anhelante como lo había estado cinco años atrás, y de sus dulces labios se escaparían los jadeos pidiéndole que la satisficiera como no lo había hecho en el pasado, cuando el amor verdadero que sentía por ella le había parado los pies. Y cuando estuviera a punto de desintegrarse de deseo la tomaría, y expulsaría así de su cuerpo la frustración y la rabia que lo habían dominado durante demasiado tiempo. Y después la dejaría, para que ella pudiera sufrir en sus carnes el rechazo que había sufrido él.

Kagome percibió el rubor oscuro que tiñó sus mejillas, el brillo enigmático de sus ojos bajo las pestañas tupidas, e intentó no pensar en sí misma como en un juguete sexual barato. Había llegado el momento de dejar las cosas claras. Entonces, seguramente reconsideraría su plan y dejaría que se marchara. Tal vez con una disculpa y con la promesa afligida de no retirar su inversión de la revista.

¿Pero de verdad quería eso? ¿Acaso no seguía deseándolo, a pesar de fingir lo opuesto? ¿Acaso una esperanza perversa e infantil no la animaba a fantasear sobre la posibilidad de que él se enamorara de ella? Pero que se enamorara de ella de verdad esa vez, no lo que había hecho en el pasado, cuando había perdido el tiempo con una adolescente ridícula, ni diciéndole lo que pensaba que ella querría oír sólo para divertirse mientras veía cómo caía en sus redes. Y al mismo tiempo engañándola totalmente, ya que no había pasado las noches trabajando, como le había dicho, sino haciendo el amor con una mujer sofisticada de su clase, quien sin duda habría sabido cómo complacer a su hombre.

No. Se debía a sí misma intentar salir de aquel trato perverso si le era posible. Se lo debía a lo que le quedaba de dignidad y autocontrol, se decía mientras esperaba fervientemente poder al menos convencerse a sí misma de ello. Agarró su, hasta ese momento ignorada copa de vino y le preguntó:

-¿No crees que deberíamos hablar de ello?

Él se limitó a arquear suavemente una ceja oscura.

-Creo que lo hemos hecho.

-No, de eso no. No de los términos y las condiciones - rechazó Kagome con firmeza, terriblemente consciente del color que le teñía con viveza las mejillas al asaltarle con la fuerza de una explosión nuclear el recuerdo de lo que él esperaba de ella-. Me gustaría saber por qué sigues tan enfadado conmigo por lo que ocurrió esa noche hace años. Es demasiado tiempo para seguir sintiendo rencor, Inuyasha - le dijo en tono suave, deseosa de que él la escuchara y de que al menos intentara comprender que la culpa no era del todo suya-. Sé que me comporté como una imbécil, pero...

-¡Basta! No tengo deseo alguno de escuchar las mentiras que has tenido tanto tiempo para idear -exclamó con furia mientras la miraba con vivo desprecio-. ¡Tal vez parezcas un ángel, pero mientes como un demonio! -le informó con intensidad abrumadora-. Yo vi. lo que vi., y oí lo que oí.

Se puso de pie, retiró la silla y se acercó a ella con gesto amenazador.

Kagome se estremeció con violencia, sintiéndose herida en lo más hondo por que pudiera odiarla de ese modo. Notó el calor inoportuno de unas lágrimas que no quería derramar mientras él le recordaba con más calma:

-El pasado debe quedar en el olvido. Concéntrate en el futuro, en pagar tus deudas y, cuando esté hecho, también puedes echarlo al olvido.

Y ella caería también en el olvido. ¡Así de sencillo! KAgome se puso también de pie como movida por un resorte. Inuyasha era cruel. Duro. Y la esperanza de que su relación pudiera volver a ser lo que había sido se desvaneció. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta como para fantasear que tal vez hubiera sido así? Había cambiado tanto que le resultaba imposible reconocerlo.

Se volvió hacia él y lo miró a los ojos fijamente. Tal vez él no hubiera cambiado en realidad; tal vez hubiera sido siempre así de inhumano. La aparente ternura del pasado había sido sólo eso, una apariencia. ¿Una apariencia tal vez utilizada para su propio y cruel divertimiento?

-¡Te odio! -le escupió con vehemencia.

-¡Ah... ! Eso es bueno.

Avanzó con paso lento y deliberado para dar la vuelta a la mesa hasta donde estaba ella, temblando de los pies a la cabeza, y sonrió levemente. Unas manos fuertes y extremadamente tiernas le agarraron la cara, desencadenando en ella una serie de reacciones que consiguieron que se estremeciera con algo más que rabia o dolor. - ¿Kagome? - le había preguntado Inuyasha en tono dinámico, tan relajado como si hubiera dormido ocho horas de un tirón, se hubiera dado una ducha revitalizante y hubiera gozado de un buen desayuno.

-Aún no he terminado de hacer la maleta.- Mentira. Ni siquiera había empezado. Desde esa noche en su suite del hotel había rezado para que pasara algo que obligara a Inuyasha a cancelarlo todo. ¡Pero ni él había perdido milagrosamente la memoria, ni ella se había roto una pierna!

-Entonces te sugiero que continúes haciéndola. El taxi está esperando. Si siempre eres así de desorganizada, me sorprende que hayas conseguido conservar ningún trabajo, aunque sea el proporcionado por un padre zalamero*. - Su irritación aumentó enormemente. ¿Pero qué sabía él?

-¡Mi padre no es zalamero! -le soltó antes de meterse en su habitación para sacar la ropa de los cajones y del ropero y guardarla en una maleta pequeña.

Desde ese momento no había dejado de fastidiarla. Durante el trayecto al aeropuerto y el tiempo que habían esperado para facturar las maletas y el vuelo, se había mostrado cortés y atento. Como si ella fuera una extraña a la que se hubiera visto obligado a acompañar; cuando en realidad era la mujer a la que le estaba haciendo chantaje para convertirla en su «querida». Aunque fuera sólo temporalmente. O en menos que querida, pensaba con rabia. Aunque la razón por la que objetara al hecho irrelevante de que él le hubiera otorgado un título inferior al de querida, sólo demostraba lo confundida que estaba. Él, sin embargo, se mostraba sereno y compuesto, centrado y empeñado sólo en una cosa: en llevársela a la cama y castigarla por herir su precioso orgullo.

Después, se encargaría de deshacerse de ella.

En ese momento, cuando hacía una hora ya que habían salido del aeropuerto, Inuyasha le preguntó:

-¿Qué has querido decir con que tu padre no es zalamero?

Kagome apartó los ojos de la carretera estrecha que serpenteaba montaña arriba y fijó la vista en su perfil bellamente cincelado. Era su primer comentario personal desde que habían tomado el taxi en Londres.

Ella se encogió de hombros con delicadeza y volvió a mirar el paisaje. En ese momento vio el brillo del mar y sintió la calidez envolvente de la brisa marina.

-Pues precisamente eso. Ni más ni menos.

La relación con su padre era algo de lo que no estaba dispuesta a discutir.

-¿Adonde vamos? -le preguntó, cambiando de tema-. ¿Cuánto falta?

Inuyasha se puso derecho mientras tomaba las intrincadas curvas de la carretera con la facilidad que da la práctica. ¿A quién diablos pensaba ella que estaba engañando? Sin duda la habrían mimado desde su nacimiento. ¿Y qué padre no se desharía en halagos y mimos con una hija preciosa y encantadora, sobre todo después de que la niña quedara huérfana de madre a una edad relativamente tierna?

Un recuerdo de cinco años atrás, un recuerdo tan claro como tantos otros que llevaban tanto tiempo persiguiéndolo, regresó con viveza a su mente. El día que se había dado cuenta de que había perdido el reloj. Ella le había dado el suyo. Un reloj que habría costado sin duda una pequeña fortuna. Y cuando él se lo había comentado, ella se había limitado a encogerse de hombros mientras le decía desapasionadamente que era el regalo de cumpleaños de su padre.

A la niña mimada le habían dado un trabajo de responsabilidad en la revista, aunque en esos momentos la empresa había ido viento en popa y lo que en realidad necesitaban con desesperación era un editor con experiencia. El fabuloso vestido que había lucido en su fiesta de compromiso, y que debía de haber costado una pequeña fortuna, había sido sin duda el regalo de un padre adulador.

Y al pensar en eso sintió curiosidad por otra cosa.

-¿Y cómo se tomó Koga la ruptura del compromiso?

Había notado que no llevaba puesto el anillo de diamantes. En realidad se había fijado en toda ella. Recordó su dolor, su desesperación cuando aquella noche, en el disco bar del hotel, aquella mocosa le había dicho que se largara y que la dejara en paz. Y se preguntó también con culpabilidad si Koga Wolf habría sentido lo mismo; si lo que había creído en un principio, que le estaba haciendo un favor al pobre diablo, sería sólo fruto de su imaginación.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, ¿no crees? -le contestó Kagome para eludirlo.

¿Cómo podía decirle que el de Koga y el suyo habría sido un matrimonio sin pasión, basado en nada más emocionante que un afecto y un respeto mutuos? ¿Cómo decirle que Koga había sido lo suficientemente sabio para predecir que incluso esa clase de matrimonio no sobreviviría si uno de los integrantes seguía enamorado de un amor de juventud?

-Y no has contestado a mi pregunta -le recordó ella en tono de advertencia-. Tengo derecho a saber adonde me llevas.

Como había esperado que le contestara que no tenía derecho alguno a saberlo y que continuara indagando sobre la ruptura de su compromiso matrimonial, se quedó sorprendida cuando él le contestó en tono sereno:

- A mi guarida favorita. Antiguamente era un monasterio. Mi familia apenas lo utiliza estos días. Por esta zona apenas vienen turistas, y su belleza y sosiego permanecen intactos. Es muy distinto a Matera - comentó en tono seco - Aquí no encontrarás ni tiendas elegantes, ni gente guapa, ni yates fabulosos, ni hoteles de lujo que te llamen la atención. Te dedicarás sólo a complacerme a mí.

Debería haberse quedado callada; de eso se dio cuenta enseguida. Daba igual lo que dijera ella; él siempre diría algo para despreciarla.

Las semanas o días siguientes prometían ser una pesadilla de humillación y dolor. Esa idea dominaba su pensamiento mientras el paisaje de gran belleza se difuminaba con las lágrimas furiosas que le nublaron la visión

§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:§:

Zalamero*: Es una persona que demuestra cariño de una forma exagerada y a veces empalagosa (generalmente lo hace para conseguir algo)


	8. Chapter 8

**_los personajes de esta historia no me perteneces son creacion de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia tampoco me pertenece solo la adapto a inuyasha (no hay fines de lucro en esta historia):D_**

* * *

><p><strong>§:§:§ Capitulo 7 §:§:§<strong>

Kagome no podía negar la comodidad y la belleza del escondite preferido de Inuyasha. Construido siglos atrás sobre unas suaves rocas amarillas, el antiguo monasterio gozaba de una vista impresionante de los valles fértiles, las laderas cubiertas de bosques y las emocionantes vistas de un mar azul brillante entre los picos escarpados de las montañas. Tampoco podía quejarse del comportamiento de Inuyasha, se dijo a sí misma mientras paseaba por la terraza de piedra bajo la suave luz del amanecer. Casi deseó poder hacerlo; pero no podía. Habría entendido mejor sus intenciones si hubiera hecho lo que ella había esperado y se la hubiera llevado a la cama aquella primera noche. Tal vez no le hubiera gustado, tal vez le hubiera gustado demasiado, rectificó para sus adentros con honradez mientras sus pasos inquietos la llevaban hasta un extremo de la terraza, pero al menos lo habría entendido.

Lo que no tenía idea de cómo desentrañar era por qué le había dado unas habitaciones para su uso personal. Unas habitaciones bellas y tranquilas que él no había tenido intención de visitar. O por qué, durante los cuatro días que duraba ya su estancia en aquel lugar tan bello, no había hecho nada más que tratarla como a una invitada. La había acompañado durante las comidas, y la había encandilado en contra de su voluntad con su trato amable y su conversación ingeniosa o perceptiva, y a veces, las más duras para ella, indiferente e impersonal. Y siempre que estaba con él le parecía que él ni siquiera la veía.

Cuando no estaban comiendo juntos, él se retiraba a su despacho, explicándole con cortesía que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, y que por ello debía dejarla tiempo para sí, sola con sus pensamientos.

Apoyó las manos sobre la piedra tibia de la balaustrada. Sabía lo que había planeado para ella, lo que esperaba que ella hiciera. ¿Entonces a qué estaba esperando? ¿Por qué se estaba comportando de aquel modo, acechando a una presa que aún no deseaba devorar, pero sin quitarle del todo la vista de encima?

Toda ella vibraba de tensión sexual.

-Veo que eres un pájaro tempranero. ¿No podías dormir?

El comentario pausado y de acento suave consiguió que se le pusiera el vello de punta y que el corazón se le acelerara como el de un animal atrapado.

Él le colocó las manos largas y morenas sobre los hombros para que se volviera hacia él. Como siempre, estaba espectacular, notó Kagome con atención febril. Esa mañana vestía unos chinos color piedra y una camisa polo verde oliva entremetida bajo la cinturilla de los pantalones. Sus facciones abrumadoramente masculinas mostraban una ternura inesperada, y en lugar de mirarla sin verla, como había hecho todo ese tiempo, parecían estar haciendo un inventario pausado e intenso de su temblorosa persona.

A aquella distancia era como la dinamita; siempre lo había sido. Kagome intentó ahogar un suspiro entrecortado mientras sentía la traición de sus pezones apuntando bajo la camisa a cuadros. Su mirada paseándose por su cuerpo era como una caricia. Una caricia que él le estaba negando.

¿Tal vez porque habría cambiado de opinión y no quisiera tocarla?

Le apartó una mano del hombro como respuesta a la pregunta silente que brillaba en sus ojos, y unos dedos largos y morenos le retiraron el mechón de pelo que le caía sobre la cara. El roce prolongado de esos dedos sobre su frente le quemó la piel.

Kagome estaba ardiendo de pies a cabeza, consumiéndose, y le temblaban las piernas del calor que le bajaba lentamente por el vientre, entre los muslos. Intentó adoptar una expresión impasible; pero se preguntó si a pesar del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, él adivinaría lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Él dejó caer las manos despacio.

-El desayuno está listo. Rin vio que estabas levantada y pensé que preferirías comer en el patio. Ven, Incapaz de apartar la mirada fascinada de sus piernas, de su paso aparentemente indolente mientras la conducía hacia el patio, Kagome sintió que estaba a punto de desmayarse cuanto tomó asiento en el patio central en un lugar a la sombra. A pesar de lo temprano que era, el sol empezaba a calentar.

Las palomas torcaces cantaban suavemente entre las ramas de los árboles que se mecían sobre los muros de piedra, y el aroma de cientos de flores silvestres perfumaba el aire. En cualquier otra circunstancia se habría deleitado ante tanta perfección.

Siempre atento, Inuyasha le sirvió un vaso de zumo y le pasó un cuenco de fruta. Kagome escogió un melocotón, aunque no tenía apetito, e intentó ahogar un gemido de frustración.

Si aquel día iba a seguir haciendo lo mismo que los otros días que llevaba allí, conversaría con ella relajadamente mientras desayunaban, le sugeriría que dieran un paseo antes de que llegara el calor fuerte del día y después se excusaría educadamente y pasaría el resto del día encerrado en su despacho.

Y ella interpretaría el papel que él le había asignado, se encogería de hombros con aburrimiento, como si le importara poco todo aquello, y se preguntaría cuánto tiempo tendría que fingir indiferencia total.

Sabía que no podía preguntarle por qué pasaba con ella el menor tiempo posible. Si lo hacía, él se daría cuenta de que quería que le prestara más atención; de que deseaba su atención desesperadamente. ¡Se daría cuenta de que deseaba que la atendiera íntimamente las veinticuatro horas del día! Ésa era la razón por la que la había llevado allí en primer lugar, ¿o no? Al menos eso era lo que ella se decía para excusar el deseo desvergonzado que sentía de que él la estrechara entre sus brazos, de que su boca esclavizara la suya...

- Esta mañana bajaremos a Matera - le dijo Inuyasha mientras dejaba su servilleta sobre la mesa - Parece que sólo te has traído vaqueros gruesos y camisas de franela - añadió mientras le echaba una mirada de desaprobación -Estupendos para hacer las tareas del fin de semana en Londres, pero no para este clima ni este ambiente - sirvió más café en ambas tazas antes de continuar - Te compraré la ropa que te hace falta.

Demasiado aturdida por su intención expresa de pasar más tiempo con ella, cuando para sus adentros acababa de lamentarse por la falta de interés que llevaba mostrando hacia ella en esos cuatro días que llevaban allí, Kagome intentó pensar en algo que decir.

¿Sería aquello un principio?

El corazón empezó a latirle muy deprisa, la respiración se le aceleró y se puso colorada. Estaba claro que la ropa que se había guardado en la maleta no le gustaba, no le interesaba. ¿Qué tenía en mente? ¿Minifaldas, medias de malla, tacones de aguja y tops diminutos decorados con lentejuelas moradas?

¿Acaso no había dicho él mismo que la trataría como a una prostituta, y que en su arrogancia el título de querida sería demasiado bueno para describirla? ¿Acaso esperaba que también se vistiera como una de esas mujeres?

La idea era tan absurda que no sabía si reír o llorar, así que se limitó a mirarlo de hito en hito, con las mejillas sonrosadas, consciente de que se había quedado con la boca abierta y sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

Inuyasha dejó la taza de café sobre el plato con brusquedad y se puso de pie, interpretando el sentimiento que se despertaba en el rostro de KAgoem: avaricia.

Pensó con disgusto que ésa era la primera emoción genuina que mostraba desde su llegada allí. Durante sus encuentros cuidadosamente repartidos, ella había mostrado nerviosismo o hastío. Sólo había tenido que mencionar que le compraría unos cuantos trapitos para que se pusiera contenta. ¿Pero acaso había esperado otra reacción por su parte?

-Jaken va a traer el coche - le informó Inuyasha en tono rotundo - Te veré en el patio de entrada dentro de diez minutos.

Diez minutos para conseguir calmar su corazón acelerado a velocidad normal, para calmarse lo suficiente como para enfrentarse a lo que parecía la siguiente fase del juego. Porque él estaba jugando, se decía con incertidumbre mientras se cambiaba la camisa de cuadros de franela por un suéter de canalé de algodón color frambuesa y se aplicaba apresuradamente un poco de carmín. De otro modo, ¿qué explicación posible tendría el que él la hubiera dejado allí, sola casi todo el tiempo, sin mencionar ni una sola vez la verdadera razón de su estancia en aquel lugar?

Aparentemente, ese día tenía la intención de estar con ella. Ese día la había tocado, le había puesto las manos sobre los hombros; sus dedos le habían rozado la frente, la mejilla con suavidad cuando le había retirado el cabello de la cara. La segunda parte de su juego estaba claramente a punto de empezar.

Ese presentimiento no le hizo ningún bien a sus rápidas pulsaciones, se decía para sus adentros mientras se recogía el pelo con una coleta, sabedora de que ella también jugaba. Su fachada de indiferencia, de aburrimiento, estaba muy bien, pero se temía no poder mantenerla durante mucho tiempo porque Diego estaba resultando ser un verdadero experto cuando se trataba de enervarla.

Algo que quedó ampliamente demostrado en la soltura con la que le habló durante el trayecto en coche, contándole la historia del antiguo monasterio, explicándole que su abuelo lo había comprado hacía muchos años, lo había mandado restaurar y lo había convertido en una vivienda cómoda y acogedora sin que perdiera ni un ápice de su estilo original.

- Pero mis padres apenas lo utilizaron; les parecía que estaba demasiado aislado. Si a mí no me gustara tanto, ni regresara aquí de vez en cuando, ni mantuviera empleados fijos, volvería a deteriorarse.

Al tiempo que hablaba sus facciones se ablandaron, se llenaron de vida. Kagome tragó saliva con dificultad y apartó los ojos al percibir la calidez íntima en su mirada.

Aquél era el Inuyasha que ella recordaba. El Inuyasha de quien se había enamorado. Encantador, vital, fascinante. Y peligroso, se decía mientras experimentaba el cosquilleo inicial de una imparable excitación sexual.

La carretera angosta descendía a través de una zona de bosques espesos y el ambiente pareció refrescar un poco. Esperaba que eso fuera la explicación al estremecimiento que la sacudió repentinamente.

- ¿Asustada? -le preguntó con suavidad mientras en sus ojos se reflejaba una mirada de complicidad y en sus labios se esbozaba un gesto que se asemejaba sospechosamente a uno de satisfacción masculina. Luego volvió la cabeza para fijar de nuevo su atención en el asfalto serpenteante.

Kagome sabía a qué se refería. Pero no pensaba reconocer de ningún modo que su actitud más íntima y tierna la había afectado.

- En absoluto - murmuró en tono seco - Conduces tan bien, ¿por qué iba a estar asustada? Tan sólo hace un poco de fresco, eso es todo.

Su sonrisa amplia le decía que no creía ni una sola palabra. Incluso entre los árboles la brisa algo más fresca resultaba todavía cálida. ¡Era imposible que nadie sintiera frío!

- Pues claro - murmuró en tono provocativo - ¿Qué, si no, podría hacer que te estremecieras de arriba abajo?

Había llegado el momento de aclarar unas cuantas cosas entre ellos dos, de poner fin a aquel juego del gato y el ratón. En contra de todo sentido común, tal vez en secreto siguiera amando desesperadamente a aquel canalla, pero detestaba el modo en que él parecía manipularla.

Cuando estaban ya cerca de las afueras de la ciudad, ella le dijo:

- No me di cuenta de lo que metía en la maleta. Había olvidado la enorme diferencia en el clima, incluso en esta época del año. Es culpa mía - reconoció en tono seco mientras para sus adentros se lamentaba de lo malhumorada que había estado mientras hacía la maleta - Y yo misma me compraré mi propia ropa, aunque te doy las gracias de todas formas.

Un par de faldas y camisetas de algodón serían todo lo que podría permitirse. Matera no era el lugar idóneo para ir de compras si una debía vigilar su presupuesto, se dijo mientras pensaba en su reducida cuenta bancaria y en el hecho de que no tendría empleo al que regresar.

- De eso nada - afirmó Inuyasha con firmeza mientras encontraba un sitio donde aparcar el coche.

Se volvió hacia ella, deslizó el brazo por el respaldo de su asiento y de un suave tirón le quitó el lazo que le sujetaba el cabello. Su voz, un arrullo suave y aterciopelado, le causó estremecimientos.

- A riesgo de sonar tremendamente vulgar, puedo permitírmelo. Particularmente ya que el zalamero de tu papá no está aquí con nosotros para hacerse cargo de tus facturas.

-¡No! -exclamó Kagome en tono venenoso mientras un intenso rubor teñía sus mejillas - ¡Si vuelves a mencionar a mi padre otra vez te... te daré un golpe!

Cuando ella intentó salir del coche, Inuyasha le agarró de la muñeca y tiró de ella.

- Si me golpeas, te responderé - murmuró mientras bajaba la vista a esa boca temblorosa de labios carnosos - Pero no responderé con violencia física. Hay otras maneras más placenteras de subyugar a una mujer.

Una punzada de satisfacción lo recorrió de arriba abajo. La había dejado que reflexionara durante cuatro largos días, manteniéndola al borde de la emoción. Su barniz de indiferencia estaba resquebrajándose, y él iba sin duda alguna a conseguir que terminara por desaparecer.

Una sonrisa pausada iluminó su rostro al notar la frialdad que sus palabras habían provocado en aquellos ojos azul porcelana. Lisa defendía su territorio con todas sus fuerzas, pero en poco tiempo la tendría melosa como una gatita, rogándole que pusiera fin a aquella separación, abrazada a él, ardiendo toda ella de deseo por él y sólo por él. Al sentir una tirantez en la entrepierna, Inuyasha dejó de pensar en esas cosas y le soltó la muñeca despacio, pero frunció el ceño al ver que le había dejado una marca roja en la piel.

-Creo que debemos tomar algo fresco antes de irnos de tiendas.

Y, a pesar del repentino rechazo de Kagome, él se encargaría de pagar la ropa que le resultaría más cómoda y que haría justicia a su encanto etéreo. Además, sin duda ese rechazo sólo había sido un farol. En cuanto la presionara ligeramente, se olvidaría de tales reparos.

Mientras reflexionaba sobre ello, Inuyasha se unió a ella en la acera. Llevaba el bolso colgado delante, y la tira de éste separaba diagonalmente los pechos perfectamente turgentes y encantadores que se levantaban bajo el ceñido top de algodón que se había puesto. Los vaqueros de algodón, descoloridos y gastados, se amoldaban a la curva de sus caderas y a la tentación redondeada de sus muslos.

Apartó la mirada repentinamente. ¡Cristo bendito! Toda ella era una tentación. Antes de darse cuenta sería él quien se pusiera de rodillas a rogarle. Eso no era parte del plan. Ella, no él, sería la que se humillaría, la que le rogaría... ¡no al contrario!

A unos diez metros estaba la terraza más cercana. Él la condujo hasta una mesa donde una parra los protegía del sol y desde donde se admiraban unas vistas panorámicas del mar azul. Pidió un Buck's Fizz para Kagome y zumo de naranja natural para él, y dejó que el ambiente entre ellos se relajara un poco antes de preguntarle algo que empezaba a confundirlo.

-Dime una cosa, Kagome - murmuró cuando notó que ella relajaba los hombros ligeramente - ¿Por qué te enfadas tanto cuando digo que tu papá es un hombre adulador o zalamero?

-Porque no sabes de qué estás hablando - le contestó Kagome sin acalorarse.

La deliciosa bebida había disipado su fastidio, y esbozó una leve sonrisa sólo de pensar que cualquiera pudiera creer que Ginta Higurashi tuviera sentimientos de verdadero cariño hacia su hija pequeña e insignificante.

- ¿Entonces por qué no me lo cuentas? - Con un chasquido de los dedos reapareció un camarero con otro vaso de Buck's Fizz. Inuyasha observó la mirada de sorpresa y placer en su hermoso rostro y esperó a que ella hubiera dado un primer trago para presionarla discretamente.

-Me gusta saber de lo que hablo. Me da más... - hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar con solemnidad fingida - seguridad.

Sus mirada brillante se cruzó con la suya, y ella soltó una risita suave, tal y como él había pretendido. Inuyasha sintió pesar al recordar que ella no había desayunado nada, pero enseguida ignoró ese sentimiento de culpabilidad. No era su intención emborracharla, tan sólo que se relajara lo suficiente para librarse de aquella ligera indiferencia por su parte.

-¿Y bien...?

Encogió descuidadamente sus hombros esbeltos. Tomó un trago más y decidió dejar el resto. Estaba empezando a sentirse algo mareada, y eso no era bueno en compañía de Inuyasha Taisho. Necesitaba estar totalmente alerta.

- Mi padre mostró poco interés por mí mientras mi madre vivía, y todavía menos después de su muerte. Cuando volvía a casa del internado me enviaba a casa de su socio; por eso estoy tan unida a Sango y Koga.

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior y sintió que se le empañaban los ojos de tristeza. Había estado unida a ellos; desgraciadamente, ya no lo estaba.

Inuyasha notó su repentino disgusto y frunció el ceño. Su instinto le empujaba a tomar entre las suyas aquellas manos delgadas que descansaban sobre la mesa. Pero refrenó aquel instinto a pesar de lo mucho que le costó hacerlo.

-Tal vez estuviera muy triste después de la muerte de tu madre y quisiera que tú continuaras con tu vida con la mayor normalidad posible.

Sin embargo, no entendía cómo un hombre podía haber enviado a una niña frágil y necesitada de afecto a casa de otras personas. De donde él provenía la gente cuidaba de los suyos. La familia era de primordial importancia.

Kagome hizo una mueca de burla.

-¡Se ve que no conoces en absoluto a mi padre!

- Tal vez no - contestó Inuyasha en voz baja - Pero sí sé que te regalaba cosas caras y que con el tiempo, seguramente porque no sabía qué más hacer contigo, te dio un puesto de responsabilidad en LifeShikon's. ¿Por cierto, terminaste la universidad?

La bruma ilusoria de su aparente y amable interés se disipó. ¡Con qué desprecio le estaba hablando en realidad!

-Lo único que me regalaba era un vale por un libro en navidad... y un reloj cuando cumplí dieciocho años; y ni siquiera lo eligió él. A Honor Wolf se le escapó que le había pedido que escogiera algo para mí. Y en cuanto a lo de la universidad... no tuve oportunidad, ¿no te parece? - le soltó - En cuanto volví de Italia me dijo que el imperio editorial había encogido. Me pidió, o más bien me ordenó, que renunciara a la universidad y que me uniera a la plantilla para intentar aprender el oficio y echar una mano.

-¿Y te agradó ese sacrificio? - le preguntó Inuyasha con expresión ceñuda.

Ella apretó los labios con obstinación.

-No. Tan sólo me sentí halagada de que por una vez él se fijara en mí, quisiera algo de mí. Por supuesto, accedí. Quería complacerlo, ¿sabes? Quería que él me valorara.

Inuyasha sintió una sensación extraña. Kagome tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Entrecerró los suyos mientras la observaba pestañear furiosamente, aspirar hondo e intentar esbozar una sonrisa tensa, como si quisiera dar a entender que había hablado demasiado, que había revelado demasiados detalles.

-¿Nos marchamos? - Cuando fue a ponerse de pie, Inuyasha le agarró de ambas manos y la detuvo.

-Dentro de un momento.

Sus manos le parecieron tan pequeñas entre las suyas. La delicadeza de su constitución había despertado en él todo su instinto de protección cinco años atrás; su fragilidad y su belleza lo habían dejado asombrado. Mientras entrecerraba los ojos y se deleitaba con sus facciones exquisitas y bien dibujadas, y con el leve temblor de esos labios carnosos, sintió que volvía a ocurrir otra vez lo mismo. La necesidad de mimarla y adorarla regresaba con fuerza.

Si estaba diciendo la verdad sobre la relación con su padre, y estaba bastante seguro de que así era, entonces la había juzgado mal.

¿Le habría pasado lo mismo con otras cosas? ¿Debería escuchar lo que ella tuviera que decirle acerca de esa noche horrible sin que el cinismo le llevara a sospechar de cualquier cosa que ella le dijera?

Si confesaba lo que su conciencia le decía a última hora, que se había equivocado al no darle otra opción que romper su compromiso e ir a Italia con él, entonces tal vez, sólo tal vez, podrían comenzar de nuevo. La chispa seguía ahí; le había vuelto loco desde que la había vuelto a ver. Y los dos eran ya mayores y más maduros.

Entonces aquellas manos pequeñas y pasivas volvieron a la vida, sus dedos delgados se cerraron sobre los suyos, y el efecto fue eléctrico. - ¿Y lo hizo? ¿Te valoró? - le preguntó en tono ronco.

Kagome no podía contestar. Se limitó a mirar fijamente su rostro moreno y tremendamente apuesto. Así, con las manos de Inuyasha entre las suyas, se sentía desfallecer, temblaba con cientos de recuerdos de aquellos días lejanos en los que había creído de verdad que la amaba con la misma pasión que ella a él. Quería volver a aquel tiempo mágico y bello con un anhelo feroz que le hiciera olvidar todo lo demás.

Lentamente retiró las manos de entre las suyas y sintió el dolor de la separación física.

Intentó entonces concentrarse en lo que él le estaba diciendo.

- No me lo hizo saber de ningún modo - dijo por fin con inmensa tristeza.

Inuyasha se inclinó sobre la mesa; el brillo oscuro de sus ojos la inmovilizó.

- ¿Qué clase de hombre es? - le preguntó en tono brusco.

- De verdad que no lo sé - le contestó sin mentir - Jamás me dejó que me acercara lo bastante a él como para averiguarlo.

- Sin embargo accediste a mis exigencias y rompiste tu compromiso y, presumiblemente, heriste al hombre de quien supuestamente estabas enamorada tan sólo para salvar el negocio y la seguridad económica de un hombre que, por lo que tú dices, ha demostrado poco interés por ti.

Kagome sacudió la cabeza, que de pronto le dolía. Deseó no haberse tomado el primer vaso con tanta rapidez, del mismo modo que deseaba no haberse puesto a hablar de su padre. - No fue del todo así. Hablas de mí como si tuviera el corazón de piedra. Koga y yo nunca nos hemos amado - Kagome bajó la vista automáticamente a la mano donde ya no llevaba el anillo - Siempre nos hemos tenido cariño y supongo que la idea del matrimonio surgió sin proponérnoslo - se encogió de hombros - En realidad fue Koga el que me convenció de que si LifeShikon's quebraba no sería el fin del mundo para nuestros padres, ni para el resto de los empleados; que podría decirte dónde podrías «meterte» tus exigencias sin sentirme culpable.

Pero no lo había hecho, ¿no era cierto? Inuyasha sintió una sensación de calidez recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza mientras se levantaba de la mesa y le tendía la mano. Lo cual quería decir que había ido porque quería. Lo cual, como efecto o consecuencia, significaba que aún sentía algo por él. ¡Madre de Dios! Si pudiera perdonar el pasado, borrar los años amargos, entonces...

- Estaba a punto de llamarte - le dijo Kagome mientras alcanzaban la acera soleada y echaban a andar - Pensaba decirte que había cambiado de opinión y que rompía el trato cuando mi padre me dijo que ya se había reunido contigo. No sé lo que le contaste, pero él tiene la idea de que tu paquete de medidas de apoyo está directamente relacionado con el hecho de que nos hubiéramos conocido en el pasado - Kagome sonrió con pesar, consciente de que estaba hablando demasiado - Me dijo que por fin yo le había compensado por no haber sido el hijo que siempre había deseado - añadió Kagome - Llámame tonta si quieres, seguramente me lo merezco. Pero no podía decirle que todo esto quedaba cancelado, y que él pasara de mostrarse indiferente hacia mí a odiarme, ¿no crees?

De pronto, el sol se puso para Inuyasha. Sintió frío y después un sofoco intenso. ¡Imbécil! ¿Acaso no tenía más sentido común que cinco años atrás? Por supuesto que no se había ido con él porque aún lo quisiera, porque él aún le importara. Se había vendido a él por un periodo de tiempo sólo para ganarse el respeto de su padre.

En ese momento sintió celos del padre de Kagome, por amor de Dios; apretó los dientes mientras volvía a sentir la amargura de antaño, y entonces decidió aprovecharse al máximo de lo que había comprado


	9. Chapter 9

**_los personajes de esta historia no me perteneces son creacion de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia tampoco me pertenece solo la adapto a inuyasha (no hay fines de lucro en esta historia):D_**

* * *

><p><strong>§:§:§ Capitulo 8 §:§:§<strong>

Todo había cambiado; sabía que había sido así. Un leve toque al caleidoscopio* y el panorama variaba. Se detuvo momentáneamente al final de la amplia escalera de piedra, vestida con el traje de seda azul pálido que Inuyasha había elegido para ella, y adivinó el momento preciso.

Había sido cuando ella le había explicado detalladamente por qué había accedido a su chantaje, la mañana que habían ido a Matera, cuando se había tomado el primer Buck's Fizz con el estómago vacío y el alcohol le había soltado la lengua.

El cambio de Inuyasha había sido demasiado sutil como para que hubiera sido advertido por una tercera persona. Pero para ella, tan en sintonía con todo lo relacionado con Inuyasha Taisho, había sido bien evidente. No alcanzaba siquiera a describir el modo en que había caminado por las calles, como si fuera el dueño de la ciudad y de todos los que la habitaban. Con la altivez reflejada en su cabeza erguida, la expresión ligeramente desdeñosa de su apuesto rostro y la segundad aplastante de un hombre acostumbrado a que los demás atendieran su más mínimo capricho, la condujo al interior de una boutique de alta costura... un lugar exclusivo, de ésos en los que Kagome se sentía inmediatamente fuera de lugar con sus vaqueros gastados y su top rosa frambuesa.

Y entonces, sin oponerse, había permitido que todo ocurriera.

Atendido por un empleado demasiado efusivo, alto y muy delgado, con una sonrisa permanente en los labios, Inuyasha se había acomodado en una butaca tapizada en seda de estilo barroco mientras una serie de prendas de gran estilo y calidad habían desfilado para recibir su señorial aprobación.

Dos horas después, un empleado joven vestido con traje de chaqueta gris perla muy formal y aires de importancia, había llevado un montón de bolsas y cajas hasta el coche de Inuyasha. Kagome había pensado que debía dejar que se gastara el dinero si quería, pero sólo de pensar en el derroche estuvo a punto de darle un ataque de histeria.

Después del almuerzo, durante el cual hablaron muy poco y comieron aún menos, habían iniciado el largo trayecto de vuelta al monasterio. A pesar de la aprensión que sentía ante la fría autoridad que detectaba en él y la sensación de haber sido comprada y programada para que actuara cada vez que él tiraba de las cuerdas, no se arrepintió de haberle abierto su corazón, no sólo acerca de su relación con su padre y con Koga, sino también sobre la razón que la había empujado a acceder a sus exigencias.

Había sido una liberación, si se le podía llamar así, pensaba mientras bajaba sola al comedor principal. Y ya era hora de que Inuyasha se sincerara. Desde que habían vuelto a encontrarse, los dos habían eludido demasiados pensamientos secretos; pensamientos condenatorios tanto de parte de uno como del otro. Fuera lo que fuera, sería mejor si lo hablaban.

Seshomaru había llevado la montaña de bolsas y cajas a su dormitorio al regresar, e Inuyasha había roto su silencio:

-Ponte algo bonito. Esta noche cenaremos en el comedor principal y me gusta que mis posesiones sean agradables a la vista.

¡Sus posesiones!

Horas antes ese comentario le habría hecho estremecerse; en ese momento fue capaz de tomárselo con calma. Y había hecho lo que él le había pedido: había elegido el vestido que se había puesto de entre las docenas de prendas que Rin, la guapísima esposa de Seshomaru, le había sacado de las bolsas y cajas y le había guardado en el ropero.

Unos zapatos de salón de tacón forrados de seda, y del mismo color que el vestido, le dieron la altura extra que tanto necesitaba. Se había cepillado el cabello hasta que le cayó sobre los hombros como una cascada; luego se lo había recogido a un lado con una horquilla de perlas.

No podía acusarla de no ser agradable a la vista, aunque cuando hubiera terminado con él seguramente la acusaría de ser un auténtico fastidio. Las cosas no podían continuar como estaban. Y esa noche iba a asegurarse de que así fuera.

Anteriormente habían comido o cenado en el patio interior o en la pequeña y acogedora sala de estar que daba a las terrazas delanteras y a las montañas. Si Inuyasha había escogido la formalidad del gran comedor para humillarla, no iba a conseguirlo, se decía con empeño mientras empujaba las puertas de madera finamente labradas.

El comedor era sin lugar a dudas una pieza impresionante, con el techo alto y abovedado, iluminado por varias lámparas enormes de hierro forjado, las paredes decoradas con frescos y rematadas con ventanas estrechas de arcos ojivales, y una mesa muy larga y tan abrillantada que parecía de cristal, con dos platos colocados uno en cada extremo.

Kagome se aguantó las ganas de decir que necesitarían transmisores para comunicarse y avanzó hacia la mesa acompañada del repiqueteo confiado de sus tacones altos sobre el suelo de madera pulida. Inuyasha se levantó de una silla de madera labrada, con un vaso en la mano que contenía un líquido ambarino que parecía whisky.

Iba vestido con formalidad, pero su aspecto estuvo a punto de dejarle sin aliento. Elegante, inmaculado y frío como el mármol.

Durante su circunspecto acercamiento paseó discretamente la mirada por su cuerpo, desde la sedosa cascada de su cabello, que le caía sobre los hombros desnudos aparte de los finos tirantes del vestido y la turgencia de sus pechos, hasta sus piernas esbeltas que parecían aún más largas y elegantes con los elegantes zapatos de tacón.

Le resultaba difícil no encogerse bajo el inexpresivo escrutinio, pero Kagome más o menos lo consiguió. Suspiró de alivio para sus adentros cuando él agachó la cabeza, tal vez en señal de aprobación o tal vez no, y se dirigió hacia una mesa lateral de roble que había junto a la chimenea, donde la leña ardía alegremente en contraste con el frío de aquella inmensa habitación de piedra. Kagome se puso tensa cuando él se acercó a ella con un estuche de cuero en las manos y le dijo:

-Como no sabía qué color escogerías, decidí que los diamantes serían la mejor selección.

Los diamantes relucían como el fuego desde su lecho de terciopelo azul pálido. Horrorizada, Kagome abrió los ojos como platos cuando él sacó la gargantilla de magníficas piedras engastadas en un elaborado engarce de oro blanco y se puso detrás de ella para colocársela al cuello.

La promesa que se había hecho de permanecer serena y sensata quedó olvidada cuando se apartó bruscamente de él. - ¡No las quiero! - le espetó Kagome.

-No te las vas a quedar, créeme. Solamente me las han prestado para esta noche. Para completar el cuadro y darme el placer de admirar una perfección estética.

Kagome se resintió ante el desprecio deliberado y se quedó inmóvil como una estatua cuando él le retiró la melena y le puso la gargantilla. Sintió un cosquilleo placentero sólo de pensar que aquellos dedos largos y firmes estaban a pocos milímetros de su piel mientras maniobraba con el cierre.

Después llegó la pulsera. Dos filas de diamantes finos en un engaste exquisito que hacía juego con el de la gargantilla.

-Las joyas de la familia que a mi madre le resultan demasiado anticuadas para su gusto están guardadas aquí, en una caja fuerte. A veces se pone alguna cuando mi padre y ella vienen de tanto en cuanto. Dice que así tiene algo que hacer.

Unos pendientes de diamantes en forma de lágrima completaban el conjunto. Mientras se los colocaba en la oreja, le rozó la mejilla con los dedos. Cuando se retiró para admirar el conjunto, Kagome, que aún tenía la cara colorada como resultado de aquel roce leve y erótico, recuperó un poco la compostura.

-¿Con qué frecuencia vienen por aquí? ¿Voy a conocerlos? -le preguntó Kagome, aunque sabía que con el mal humor que tenía él la pregunta no haría sino azuzarlo*.

-Casi nunca. Hay mujeres que un hombre estaría feliz de presentar a sus padres. Está claro que tú no eres una de ellas.

El tono de la contestación fue seco, y Kagome sabía que no se había equivocado al asumir lo que había asumido, y tampoco le importaba, porque después de lo que iba a decirle esa noche, no podría volver a hacerle daño.

Al menos eso era lo que se decía para sus adentros cuando Rin y Seshomaru llegaron para servir la cena. Entonces Inuyasha se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído:

-Tendré algo bello que contemplar mientras cenamos. El verte me proporcionará placer. - Ella no estaba tan segura. Podría hacerle daño simplemente siendo él mismo, un hombre que era amado y odiado en igual medida. ¿De verdad quería darle ese placer? El placer frío y objetivo de un hombre que había adquirido un objeto caro. Como los diamantes: una posesión para ser admirada ocasionalmente y luego guardada y olvidada. Desde luego no era el placer derivado de la posesión apasionada. Y eso le dolió, aunque hizo lo posible para convencerse de que no debería dolerle.

Rin y Seshomaru sirvieron la carne asada, el vino, las codornices a las finas hierbas y una parrillada de verduras. Pasado un rato volvieron a servirles más vino y después el café acompañado de platos pequeños con pasteles de crema y cestos pequeños con diversas frutas.

- Deberías ponerles patines - comentó Kagome en un intento de contrarrestar el efecto enervante de sus ojos que no habían dejado de observarla durante toda aquella interminable comida - Pasarían de un lado al otro de esta mesa tan larga mucho más deprisa - añadió, en parte para divertimiento propio, pero sobre todo para que él supiera que todo aquel esplendor formal, o los diamantes que adornaban su cuello, su muñeca y sus orejas, no la impresionaban.

Pero Inuyasha no reaccionó. Se apoyó sobre el respaldo de la elaborada silla y colocó las manos con suavidad sobre los brazos sin dejar de mirarla. Kagome lo miró fijamente antes de hablar.

- Me marcho por la mañana. Aunque tenga que hacerlo a pie. Haz lo que quieras con la revista. Esta desagradable charada está empezando a aburrirme, y he decidido que si te retiras del trato podré soportar el odio de mi padre. Después de todo, llevo toda mi vida soportándolo; si no odio, algo muy parecido.

No lo había dicho en serio, por supuesto; tan sólo para ver si reaccionaba y abandonaba aquella actitud fría y dominante. No quería marcharse hasta que hubiera hablado con él de lo que había pasado cinco años atrás. Él no sabía que ella lo había visto con aquella mujer tan bella, ni el dolor que le había causado el ser testigo de sus arrumacos, de modo que no podía entender que su comportamiento subsiguiente hubiera nacido de un corazón roto y lleno de celos.

Había llegado el momento de decir la verdad. Toda la verdad. En Londres él le había parado los pies, diciéndole que no quería escuchar una «sarta de mentiras». De algún modo tenía que obligarlo a oír su parte de la historia.

La idea repentina y fastidiosa de que tal vez él pudiera estar tan aburrido como ella de todo eso y de que accedería inmediatamente a que ella se marchara, la espantó. Pero cuando él le dijo en voz baja y con expresión grave: «Si te vas, te seguiré. Si te escondes, te encontraré», Kagome sintió que se le helaba la sangre en las venas.

A pesar de su tono suave, a ella le sonó de lo más amenazante. Pero no iba a permitir que eso la amilanara.

- Estoy segura de que debe de haber leyes en contra de ese tipo de acoso - respondió ella en tono seco - Y no hay ley que me obligue a quedarme aquí. Sin embargo - dio un sorbo de vino para contribuir a la imagen despreocupada que tan desesperadamente quería mostrar - me quedaré si accedes a contestar a unas cuantas preguntas. Pero no aquí, esto es demasiado formal. Estaré en el patio si crees que puedes darme esa concesión. - No sabía cómo había podido salir del comedor sin caerse, pero lo hizo; tampoco sabía si él la seguiría. Pero un par de minutos después notó que estaba detrás de ella.

Se había quitado la americana del elegante traje oscuro, y ya en el patio se arremangó la camisa blanca por encima de los codos y se quitó la corbata. A la pálida luz de la luna, Inuyasha la turbaba con su perfección física, con la despreocupada arrogancia de sus movimientos.

Al menos así parecía más accesible, se decía Kagome para sus adentros con alivio mientras controlaba un estremecimiento de emoción al pensar que al fin podrían hablar del pasado y dejarlo atrás.

Sin embargo, cuando él avanzó sobre el patio empedrado hasta la mesa que había bajo las ramas de una higuera centenaria, Kagome se dio cuenta de que nada relacionado con él sería fácil.

-Vamos a dejar clara una cosa, ¿de acuerdo? Tú puedes hacer preguntas, pero yo puedo elegir no contestarlas. Y te quedarás aquí hasta que yo te diga que puedes irte - dejó sobre la mesa la botella y los vasos que llevaba en la mano - Siéntate donde pueda verte - le indicó una silla frente a la pared por donde trepaba la parra, que parecía iluminada por una luz suave.

Al ver el resplandor a través del denso follaje, Kagome pensó que debía de haber presionado algún interruptor. Era evidente que no estaba de humor para hacer una confesión o para mantener una conversación sincera.

Inuyasha Taisho continuaba manejando los hilos, pensaba con fastidio mientras se sentaba dónde él le había dicho que debía hacerlo. Y, para vergüenza suya, ella se lo estaba permitiendo.

Empeñada en hacer algo para librarse de aquella humillación, se sentó muy derecha y le dijo:

- Me estás tratando como a una criminal. Me echas toda la culpa de lo que pasó hace cinco años. Pero ten en cuenta esto: me mentiste desde que nos conocimos. ¿Entonces tú qué eres?

Un mentiroso, se dijo Kagome con la vista baja mientras él servía un poco de vino en cada copa antes de pasarle una a ella. Un mentiroso, además del único hombre al que había amado. Después de él, ningún hombre podría tenerla en la palma de la mano como la tenía él; y lo malo era que, a pesar de sus defectos, ella seguía queriéndolo.

Quería que le devolvieran a su Inuyasha, que se lo devolvieran tal y como había sido durante aquellos días de felicidad cuando se habían enamorado locamente el uno del otro. Pero eso no iba a ocurrir. Ni por asomo. En el pasado él no había sido lo que ella había pensado; en el presente lo estaba viendo como era en realidad. ¡Y lo peor de todo era que seguía deseándolo!

Inuyasha se sentó en una silla frente a ella, para alivio de Kagome, ya que él era muy alto y de pie parecía mucho más impresionante. Pero el que se sentara no consiguió liberarla de la sensación angustiosa que le oprimía el corazón porque, mientras que ella quedaba expuesta y humillada, él permanecía en la sombra.

De ese modo le resultaría imposible ver su reacción o adivinarle el pensamiento. - Pues para ser una criminal estás recibiendo el tratamiento de un hotel de cinco estrellas sin haber recibido tu castigo - le dijo él en tono ligeramente divertido - Si estuviera en tu lugar, yo no me quejaría. Además... -su tono se endureció - jamás te he mentido, de modo que no me insultes diciéndome que lo he hecho - levantó su copa de vino y meneó suavemente el contenido - Pero eso es lo que hacen las mujeres, ¿no? Cuando se ven arrinconadas lanzan acusaciones totalmente absurdas.

-Debes haber conocido a algunas mujeres muy extrañas - contestó Kagome en voz baja; si subía la voz aunque fuera sólo un poco, se descontrolaría y empezaría a desvariar - Así que puedes retirar ese comentario tan sexista y explicarme por qué me dijiste que eras un humilde camarero cuando en realidad estabas forrado de dinero.

Kagome levantó su copa; pero al ver que le temblaba la mano decidió dejarla de nuevo sobre la mesa antes de verterse el vino encima. Inuyasha se arrellanó en el asiento antes de contestar:

-Tú decidiste que yo era un camarero humilde. Te dije, sin mentir, que me pasaba las noches trabajando en uno de los restaurantes del hotel. ¿Ves como recuerdo todo lo que nos dijimos el uno al otro? El hotel donde habíamos quedado aquella última noche era el último de la cadena de hoteles que había adquirido mi familia. Mi padre, siendo un hombre muy sensato, insistió en que yo tuviera experiencia en cada una de las distintas empresas que regentaba. En esa época era maître de un restaurante en el turno de noche. Kagome sintió ganas de llorar de emoción. No podía evitarlo. Le pareció que su alocado corazón empezaba a derretírsele. Estaba claro que su intención había sido ser hiriente, pero sin darse cuenta le había confesado que él también recordaba cada palabra que se habían dicho. Eso no habría ocurrido si ella hubiera sido para él tan sólo una aventura; alguien con quien divertirse y alimentar su ego.

Debía de haber significado algo para él...

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste quién eras? - le preguntó con voz temblorosa - Yo te hablé de mí. Lo que quiero decir es que yo te contesté a las preguntas que me hiciste. ¿Por qué me dejaste pensar que te ganabas la vida sirviendo mesas?

Ella se había creído aquella mentira y él había dejado que se la creyera. Debía de haberse reído a costa de ella; sin duda habría pensado que era tonta. Eso le dolió mucho.

Ella había sido abierta y franca con él, en cambio él...

- ¿Por qué fuiste tan taimado? - le preguntó ella.

- ¿A ti que te parece? - le contestó Inuyasha con fastidio - Y preferiría que utilizaras la palabra «sensato» en lugar de «taimado».

Dejó su copa vacía sobre la mesa y Kagome pestañeó para librarse de las lágrimas que estaba a punto de derramar.

Esa noche Inuyasha estaba bebiendo a placer. ¿Tal vez para ahogar la culpabilidad de su conciencia por el chantaje al que la había sometido? ¿O estaría buscando el coraje necesario antes de aplicarle el castigo del que había hablado antes? Hasta el momento no parecía tener intención de hacer nada con ella.

Kagome se sintió temblorosa e indolente de sólo pensar en ello, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para concentrarse en lo que le estaba diciendo Inuyasha.

- Desde que cumplí diecisiete años me han perseguido muchas mujeres con los ojos puestos en mi fortuna - se produjo un silencio breve y cargado de cinismo - Me gustó mucho la idea de que tú pensaras que yo era un tipo corriente - añadió en tono más calmado.

A Kagome le pareció percibir una nota risueña en su voz. No estaba segura, pero esperaba que así fuera. Y, fuera un príncipe o un mendigo, nadie podría llamarlo jamás ordinario. Y entonces, por supuesto, lo estropeó todo al decir: - Eras muy joven. Tanto en años como en experiencia. Imagino que a una chica le lleva un tiempo aprender a ser más exigente, me refiero en lo referente al dinero, con sus compañeros sexuales.

A Kagome, que aún estaba en las nubes pensando que él se había interesado en ella genuinamente, le costó un momento asimilar la implicación de lo que con tanta naturalidad le acababa de soltar. ¡Le estaba llamando cazafortunas!

Desde luego no había creído ni una sola palabra de lo que ella le había dicho acerca de las razones que la habían llevado a acceder a aquella proposición calculada. Inuyasha pensaba que ella se había lanzado de cabeza al conocer su proposición con la esperanza de sacar algo: unas vacaciones al sol servida en todos los aspectos, agasajada con deliciosos manjares, con ropa preciosa y carísima, con joyas prestadas...

Se arrancaría el vestido de un tirón si pudiera quedarse delante de él solamente en ropa interior. Y si por ella fuera, tiraría allí mismo aquellos diamantes odiosos. Lo detestó por haber pensado que ella era la escoria del mundo, por seguir amándolo cuando él la despreciaba verdaderamente.

Con las mejillas rojas de rabia, se puso de pie de un salto y se quitó la pulsera. Después hizo lo mismo con los pendientes y los dejó descuidadamente sobre la mesa. Lo habría lanzado todo contra los arbustos de no haber sabido que la obligaría a agacharse entre el follaje a buscarlo aunque le llevara diez años encontrarlo.

La gargantilla era otra cosa. Un río de lágrimas de frustración y de rabia le corrió por las mejillas mientras intentaba en vano desenganchar el complicado broche.

- Permíteme - le dijo Inuyasha.

Se puso de pie pausadamente y se colocó detrás de ella. Kagome se puso tensa mientras él le quitaba la joya con dedos ágiles. Cuando Inuyasha estaba así de cerca, Kagome se ponía nerviosa y se le despertaban los sentidos. Era demasiado consciente del calor de su cuerpo, de cada bocanada de aire que respiraba, de cada latido de su corazón. La recorrió un temblor suave, y Kagome ahogó un sollozo cuando, después de quitarle la gargantilla y de dejarla sobre la mesa, Inuyasha le puso las manos en los hombros y la giró para estar cara a cara. Entonces vio que la mirada de superioridad había desaparecido y en su lugar tenía una expresión ceñuda. - No ha sido mi intención hacerte llorar.

Kagome se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, que empezó a temblarle cuando él le enjugó las lágrimas con sus dedos suaves. Unos dedos demasiado suaves. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de llorar otra vez.

Estaba enfadada con él, furiosa por meterla en el mismo saco que a un montón de mujeres aprovechadas y avariciosas. ¿Entonces por qué sentía ganas de apoyar la cabeza en aquel pecho fuerte y llorar a conciencia?

- Por favor, no - le murmuró Inuyasha en tono ronco mientras le pasaba un dedo por los labios apretados .

Inuyasha gimió involuntariamente al sentir que sus labios se ablandaban irremediablemente al tocarlos, que se entreabrían mientras Kagome perdía la razón. Entonces levantó su mirada brillante que se fundió con la oscuridad candente de sus ojos y captó el mensaje que él le enviaba.

- ¡Bésame!

* * *

><p>espero le haya gustado nos leemos en el sig cap que de hecho es interesante :D ¿al fin estaran juntos o no?, ¿inuyasha seguira con su plan de lleavarsela a la cama cuantas veces quiera?, ¿ o desistira de su plan? ¿o lo hara por que quiere?<p>

Caleidoscopio*: es un tubo que contiene tres espejos el cual hace que las imágenes se vean multiplicadas simétricamente al ir girando el tubo mientras se mira por el extremo opuesto.

Azuzarlo*: Estimular la realización de determinada cosa, o a una persona para que haga algo.

Gracias por sus Reviews :D


	10. Chapter 10

**_los personajes de esta historia no me perteneces son creacion de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia tampoco me pertenece solo la adapto a inuyasha (no hay fines de lucro en esta historia):D_**

* * *

><p>Hola bueno aqui esta otro capi la verdad es que no me he sentido muy entusiasmada por subir mas capitulos ya que no hay casi reviews entonces no se si les gusta o no asi que ya no voy a subir capitulos tan seguidos, los subire caeda vez que sus reviews me den animos...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>§:§:§ Capitulo 9 §:§:§<strong>

¿Había salido de sus labios aquella súplica ronca o de los de él? Kagome no lo sabía ni tampoco le importaba mientras sus labios grandes y sensuales cubrían los de ella con una dulzura mareante. Se agarró a él y le deslizó las manos por los hombros amplios al tiempo que se pegaba a su cuerpo.

Aquello era lo que había estado esperando, lo que tanto había deseado. Instantáneamente notó que la tensión de esos últimos días la abandonaba, que se sentía de pronto amparada, segura entre los brazos de su dueño después de tantos años de odio. Y entonces él la besó más apasionadamente, y su cuerpo se tornó tenso y exigente, dragándola con una pericia erótica que armonizaba con la calidez sensual de la noche.

**§:**§:****§:****§:****§:****§:** ok aqui hay un poquito de lemmon no es muy explicito pero igual informo para aquellas personas que son sensibles en este tema §:**§:****§:****§:****§:****§:****

Bajo sus manos curiosas sintió que él se estremecía. Y mientras él atacaba con avidez sus labios receptivos y mojados, le retiró los tirantes del vestido y siguió deslizándole las manos por el escote con impaciencia apenas contenida, hasta acariciarle los pechos desnudos.

Un deseo puro y libre la arrastró en una oleada ardiente y salvaje. - ¡Bésame!

Esa vez supo que la melosa exigencia había salido de sus labios, supo de la intoxicación provocada por una dicha pura e incandescente al tiempo que él agachaba la cabeza para tomar entre sus labios uno de sus pezones duros y después el otro. Arqueó la espalda y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras enterraba sus dedos entre los cabellos sedosos. Mientras le murmuraba palabras apasionadas en su propio idioma, Inuyasha dio con la cremallera del vestido, que a los pocos segundos caía a sus pies. Le colocó las manos a ambos lados de su cintura estrecha, levantó la cabeza y se retiró un momento de ella para empaparse de su belleza.

Unas diminutas braguitas blancas ocultaban su sexo. Su piel brillaba como las perlas a la luz de la luna. Sus ojos, oscurecidos por el deseo que latía entre los dos, brillaban por él.

Sólo por él...

Tenía que creer eso...

Con un gemido entrecortado le retiró los brazos del cuello y la levantó en brazos; la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho y la llevó hasta su cama, donde hacía tiempo que quería llevarla.

La pálida luz de la luna bañaba el cuerpo precioso de Kagome mientras él la colocaba sobre la cama. La colcha oscura acentuaba el encanto marfileño de sus piernas y la cascada de cabello azabache teñido de plata que se esparcía alrededor de su rostro.

Con el corazón latiéndole a toda prisa, Inuyasha temblaba por ella, sólo por ella. Siempre por ella. Por su ángel pálido y glorioso. Había esperado tanto tiempo.

¡Demasiado!

Una brisa suave que entraba por una de las muchas ventanas de las antiguas paredes de piedra le acarició la piel cuando dejó caer la camisa en el suelo. Todo ello sin dejar de mirarla ni un sólo momento.

La luz de la luna la envolvía en un halo de misterio. Aspiró hondo y sintió una presión en el pecho. Estaba a punto de resolver ese misterio. ¡Por fin sería suya!

Un leve gemido lo alertó de que su mirada había abandonado el control hipnótico de sus ojos, e Inuyasha vio cómo Kagome se lo comía con los ojos, paseando lentamente la mirada por sus hombros amplios, por sus abdominales fuertes. Entonces ella levantó sus brazos pálidos y esbeltos y entreabrió los labios.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, él le tomó las manos y le rozó los dedos con los labios, dándoles la vuelta para besar con suavidad las delicadas palmas de sus manos, tal y como había hecho en el pasado cada vez que la había saludado, cuando el amor había sido joven e infinitamente precioso, lo más precioso en el mundo para él.

- Inuyasha...

Pronunció tan sólo su nombre, que salió de sus labios con un suspiro ronco que podría haber sido el ruego desesperado que había estado esperando. El corazón se le colmó de amor y le dejó sin aliento, mientras sus manos impacientes y temblorosas encontraban la cinturilla de sus pantalones y bajaban la cremallera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¡Madre de Dios! ¿Sabía acaso lo que sus ojos, dos lagos límpidos llenos de deseo, le estaban diciendo al clavarse en los suyos?

Se inclinó sobre ella y le rozó los labios con la punta de los dedos. Ella los separó inmediatamente mientras sus largas pestañas se cerraban lentamente sobre aquellos ojos preciosos y sensuales.

Inuyasha extendió su cuerpo apretado y palpitante sobre la cama al lado de Kagome, mientras un placer ardiente y masculino lo extasiaba en una oleada salvaje e imparable al tiempo que ella se volvía, lo abrazaba con brazos y piernas y levantaba su boca sensual hacia él. Quería perderse en esa boca, en ese cuerpo exquisito. La necesidad era básica y primitiva, pero también deseaba saborear el momento, el preludio al clímax que lo había obsesionado durante demasiado tiempo; saborear aquel momento intemporal antes de liberar las pesadillas, la rabia y la frustración de tantas y tantas noches.

Aun así no pudo evitar deslizarle las manos por todo el cuerpo, y fue entonces cuando le quitó las braguitas, que era lo único que los separaba ya.

Sintió que ella aspiraba con suavidad, sintió los leves temblores que sacudieron su cuerpo mientras arqueaba las caderas instintivamente y con urgencia para recibir su potente erección; e Inuyasha comprendió que el fuego del deseo ardía en ella con fuerza y se igualaba al suyo.

Le puso la mano en la curva sensual de la cadera y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Cuando ella se movió pegada a él y empezó a besarlo apasionadamente en el cuello, un relámpago de fuego le estalló en las entrañas.

**§:§:§:§:§: desde aqui pueden leer normalmernte §:§:§:§:§:§:**

Inuyasha aspiró con fuerza. Aquello era lo que había deseado, ¿o no? El cuerpo libertino y receptivo de Kagome en su cama, dándole placer, llevándose los años de amargura y rabia.

Y, sin embargo, él deseaba más. Quería mucho más que unir sus cuerpos. No tenía ni idea de dónde había salido esa necesidad repentina, pero su poder era como un ritmo incesante en su mente.

Al sentir su piel sobre la suya desnuda, la urgencia ardiente que los fundía en un sólo ser, se había obrado un cambio en él, una variación de sus emociones. Aquello, el camino a la venganza que había seguido, había vuelto a unirlos.

Sabiendo que podría perderlo todo si se dejaba llevar por la necesidad y la frustración, Inuyasha se apoyó sobre un codo y observó su bello rostro con suspicacia.

Sin saber cómo iba a reaccionar ella, le habló en tono rotundo.

- El juego ha terminado, Kagome. Tú has cumplido tu parte del trato al que te obligué a entrar, el venir a mi cama por tu propio pie, y yo cumpliré la mía - se movió ligeramente y dejó entre ellos un espacio detestable para él, un espacio que le hizo anhelar inmediatamente la proximidad de la que tal vez jamás volviera a gozar - La revista está a salvo. Tu padre no tendrá ocasión de variar la opinión que acaba de formarse de ti - aspiró hondo - Y tú eres libre de volver a tu dormitorio ahora mismo, si eso es lo que deseas, y a Londres en cuanto podamos reservar un vuelo. Sólo tienes que decirlo.

La impresión dejó a Kagome helada y muda. ¡Inuyasha no la deseaba! ¡Ella se estaba ofreciendo a él y él no la quería! Su única y despreciable intención había sido la de humillarla.

Mientras se esforzaba desconsoladamente por averiguar lo que había ocurrido allí, su mirada recorrió su rostro ensombrecido, pero no encontró ninguna respuesta allí, meramente un enigma. Su humor podía cambiar con la misma rapidez que el de un adolescente. Esa mañana en Matera... Y de pronto eso.

Una vez que se había demostrado a sí mismo que era capaz de hacer que se retorciera de placer entre sus brazos, desnuda y frenética porque él le hiciera el amor, la despreciaba como el objeto inservible que había decidido que era.

- ¡Eres el ser humano más vil de la tierra! ¿Lo sabías? - explotó con odio.

Llena de humillación, Kagome intentó salirse de la cama, alejarse de aquel monstruo todo lo posible, lo más rápidamente posible.

- Tranquila - unas manos firmes se curvaron sobre sus hombros y la empujaron de nuevo sobre los almohadones - Permite que este vil ser humano termine - añadió con una sonrisa.

Al ver su explosión de rabia y su forcejeo inútil la sonrisa se desvaneció, y sólo quedó la rabia en su voz.

- Quiero que te quedes. Créeme, lo deseo más que nada en el mundo. Pero sólo si tú lo quieres también. Sin amenazas planeando sobre ti, Kagome. No me debes nada, y si te quedas conmigo debe ser por voluntad propia. De otro modo, no tendrá sentido que hagamos el amor. ¿Entiendes lo que estoy diciéndote?

Muda de asombro, Kagome levantó las manos para agarrar su precioso rostro. De pronto sentía tanto amor por él que estaba segura de que el corazón le iba a estallar. Quería que se quedara con él; se lo había dicho con tanta sinceridad. Quería hacer el amor con ella, no sólo practicar el sexo. ¡Y deseaba que significara algo para los dos!

La quería de verdad. Estaba claro, ¿o no? Exhaló un suspiro de emoción. Se adelantó y salvó el espacio que los separaba. Tal vez estuviera recordando los momentos mágicos y maravillosos que habían compartido cinco años atrás, tal vez se arrepintiera de haber jugado con una chica por la mañana, otra por la tarde - Tal vez - Kagome tiró de él y lo besó con una avidez salvaje que inmediatamente provocó en Inuyasha una respuesta ardiente. Sólo cuando la necesidad de respirar se hizo imperativa pudo ella decirle lo que sentía en su corazón.

- Quiero quedarme - le susurró - Te deseo, Inuyasha; quiero que todo vuelva a ser como era.

- Eso no es posible, ángel mío - le negó Inuyasha con pesar mientras le acariciaba un hombro menudo - El pasado no puede volver, por mucho que lo intentemos. Los dos somos más maduros y esperemos que más sabios. Lo único que podemos hacer - dijo con voz ronca - es concentrarnos en el presente.

Deslizó la mano que descansó posesivamente sobre uno de sus pechos para pasar a acariciar el otro, y a ella experimentó un deseo tan ardiente que se quedó sin aliento. - ¡Eres tan bella! ¡Te deseo tanto! - exclamó en tono ronco de emoción - He soñado con esto - confesó mientras exploraba su cuerpo con lentitud y sensualidad, provocando en ella una respuesta salvaje - Paciencia, ángel mío - le susurró mientras le sostenía ambas manos por encima de la cabeza - Soy un hombre posesivo y te daré un placer que jamás habrás conocido - en sus ojos dorados ardía el deseo masculino - Después de esta noche no habrá en tu pensamiento lugar para ningún otro hombre.

Nunca había habido otro hombre en su vida, pensaba Kagome con aturdimiento mientras se preguntaba si debería decírselo. Pero decidió dejar de pensar cuando sus labios sensuales siguieron el mismo camino que sus manos curiosas.

§:§:§§:§:§§:§:§§:§:§§:§:§

Había sido virgen antes de tomarla; de eso estaba seguro. Tal vez hubiera sido coqueta y provocadora, pero no había sido promiscua. Ni siquiera se había acostado con Wolf; se apostaría el cuello.

Miró su cuerpo menudo que por fin dormía, y una emoción que no sabía describir le colmó el corazón. ¿El triunfo de la posesión masculina? ¿La liberación de los demonios del pasado?

¿Amor?

Amor... apretó los labios con pesar. En el pasado la había amado, adorado, había puesto a aquel ángel sobre un pedestal de oro. ¡Y dónde había terminado! Hacía tiempo que había dejado de enamorarse del género femenino.

Sin embargo ella era sin duda especial; era demasiado honesto para negar eso.

Con ternura, con cuidado de no despertarla, echó la colcha de seda sobre su cuerpo, tan grácil durmiendo como despierto, y se levantó de la cama. Empezaba a amanecer. Cada clímax había sido más sorprendente que el anterior. Jamás había conocido nada igual, pero, a pesar de toda aquella carga sensual, se sentía lleno de vitalidad.

Le hacía falta un buen paseo. Algo para calmar su cuerpo y despejarle la mente; algo que le ayudara a ver el futuro, si acaso podía haber un futuro para los dos, con mayor claridad.

Kagome se despertó con la inmensa luminosidad del sol. Oyó el canto suave de las palomas en el patio de abajo, un sonido dulce y apacible que coincidía perfectamente con su estado de ánimo. Se liberó del enredo de la colcha de seda y se volvió a mirar el hueco vacío a su lado.

Inuyasha ya se había levantado. No importaba que la hubiera dejado dormir sola. Suspiró con ensoñación. Cambiaba de humor con la misma facilidad que cambiaba de calcetines, pero eso tampoco le importaba. Sabía lo que sabía, y eso era suficiente. Lo que él sentía por ella iba más allá de un simple deseo masculino; sabía que era así. ¿Acaso no se había ofrecido a dejarla marchar antes de continuar avanzando, acaso no había reconocido que quería que se quedara, pero sólo si ella deseaba también lo mismo? ¡Y durante toda la larga y gozosa noche había hecho el amor con ella con tanta pasión y ternura, como si ella fuera el bien más preciado del mundo! Sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella no podrían ser más reveladores. ¿O sí?

Se levantó de la cama y se abrazó. Estaba loca de alegría por dentro; una alegría que la intoxicaba. A pesar de lo que había dicho, podrían recuperar el pasado. Y si él seguía negándolo, entonces tendría que asegurarse de que le hacía cambiar de opinión.

El problema de volver a su dormitorio desnuda, sin que ni Rin ni Seshomaru la vieran, quedó resuelto cuando Inuyasha entró en el dormitorio momentos después. Llevaba algo echado sobre el brazo; pero ella no lo vio porque sólo tenía ojos para él, para su belleza desgarradora.

Sus ojos oscuros tenían una expresión ardiente e íntima, y el modo en que su camisa sin mangas de algodón fino se ceñía a sus hombros amplios y los pantalones vaqueros color tierra a sus piernas largas provocó una sensación en sus entrañas, causa de un deseo incontrolable.

Sintió que las cumbres rosadas de sus senos se hinchaban y sensibilizaban, que su tez pálida florecía en un rubor mientras él paseaba su mirada con languidez por cada centímetro de su piel desnuda.

Ella bajó la vista, apenas podía mirarlo, y su respiración se tornó agitada. Lo amaba tanto, lo deseaba de tal modo que se sentía débil y sin fuerzas de la cabeza a los pies.

Inuyasha avanzó hacia ella, pero pasó delante de ella sin tocarla. Kagome se quedó momentáneamente azorada, pero su disgusto cayó en el olvido cuando él dejó las prendas de ropa sobre la cama y se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa picara en los labios.

- He estado recogiendo la ropa que anoche tiramos con tanto descuido - se puso derecho y se plantó delante de ella; tenía el cabello ligeramente revuelto, resplandeciente al sol que entraba por las ventanas, y sus ojos le sonreían - Nos dejamos tu vestido y una fortuna en diamantes en el patio, ¿te acuerdas? - arqueó una ceja - No me importa que el servicio haga cabalas, pero pensé que a ti tal vez te importara - sonrió - Los diamantes están de vuelta en la caja fuerte y tu vestido está en tu dormitorio.

Inuyasha había estado caminando por las colinas que rodeaban el monasterio, intentando aclararse y terminando por rechazar su comportamiento. Le había dado una rabieta repentina y sin precedentes después de que ella reconociera que la aprobación de su padre era la única razón que le había llevado a acceder a su horrible proposición. De ese modo, como no había querido reconocer lo que le estaba ocurriendo cuando en realidad lo tenía delante, se había empeñado en castigarla.

Lo que le había pasado era que se había enamorado de ella otra vez, pero había sido demasiado obstinado como para reconocerlo. No le importaba si en el pasado se había comportado mal. ¡Madre de Dios! ¡Entonces no era más que una adolescente!

- Y esto - le indicó la ropa que había dejado sobre la cama - es para que te vistas después de ducharte - la miró con curiosidad- ¿Te parece bien el desayuno dentro de media hora?

Ante su asentimiento mudo, agachó la cabeza y se acercó a ella con las manos embutidas firmemente en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

- Lo sé - bajó la voz, su tono ronco y comprensivo - Pero si te toco no saldremos de la cama en todo el día. Y tengo planes para hoy. Hay una cala que conozco a menos de una hora de camino. Nadie va nunca allí. Estaremos los dos solos.

Deseaba tomarla entre sus brazos, sentir aquel cuerpo precioso temblando de necesidad sobre el suyo, besarla hasta que los dos se olvidaran del planeta en el que estaban. Y la deseó tanto que minutos después se preguntó cómo había conseguido salir de aquella habitación sin echarse encima de ella.

¿Pero cómo hablar con ella racionalmente si estaban haciendo el amor, que sería lo que ocurriría si se quedaba en la intimidad del dormitorio, estando ella desnuda y totalmente deseable? No podría.

* * *

><p>Recuerden dejar sus RW Gracias...<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**_los personajes de esta historia no me perteneces son creacion de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia tampoco me pertenece solo la adapto a inuyasha (no hay fines de lucro en esta historia):D_**

* * *

><p>hola espero no haya sido mucho tiempo pero aqui les traigo otro capi saludosss...<p>

**§:§:§ Capitulo 10 §:§:§**

En la playa dorada y secreta, solos los dos y con todo el tiempo del mundo, podría abrirle su corazón. Podrían olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido en el pasado y planear el futuro. Un largo y feliz futuro juntos. Si ella lo aceptaba, si podía enamorarse de él de nuevo.

Y si eso le costaba, él se encargaría de que ocurriera tal y como le había ocurrido a él, decidió con una oleada de fiera ansia de posesión antes de centrarse en asuntos más prácticos e ir en busca de Rin para pedirle una cesta con los manjares más deliciosos que pudiera preparar.

Kagome se quedó inmóvil un rato, con una sonrisa tierna en los labios. Iban a pasar el día juntos. Nada que ver con el día anterior, que había pasado con cara de póquer, gastándose todo aquel dinero en ella como si fuera un deber desagradable pero necesario. Tampoco como los días anteriores, en los que sólo se habían encontrado brevemente para comer juntos, sino juntos de verdad, y también con cariño. Estaba casi segura de eso.

Se puso de pie de un salto, se duchó en su cuarto de baño y volvió al dormitorio para ponerse la ropa que él le había llevado con tanta consideración.

Ropa interior fina como la seda; sólo braguitas, el sujetador, no. Sonrió con placer sensual al ver que el top que le había llevado era tremendamente provocativo: de algodón fino, casi del mismo tono que sus ojos, sin mangas, con un escote de pico muy sexy y una fila de botones diminutos. Se lo imaginó desabotonándoselos con pausa, uno por uno.

Antes de perder el hilo de lo que estaba haciendo por culpa de su imaginación, se puso la falda vaporosa en tono crema y se metió el borde del top bajo la cinturilla de la falda. Después utilizó el peine de Inuyasha para devolver la lisura a sus cabellos.

Estaba muy nerviosa y emocionada, se dijo a sí misma mientras se ponía las sandalias de tiras que completaban el modelo, temerosa de lo que pudiera depararle el futuro.

¿Y si Inuyasha veía el futuro como un par de semanas, o incluso días, antes de tener que volver a su ajetreada vida profesional? ¿Y si para él aquello no fuera más que un interludio robado de sexo fabuloso con una mujer de lo más dispuesta? Tal vez después le dijera adiós, le aseguraría que había sido muy bonito verla de nuevo y se despediría de ella.

Aspiró hondo para recuperar la calma mientras se decía que no debía ser tan paranoica. Ella significaba algo para él, ¿o no?

¡Por supuesto que sí!

Para no continuar imaginándose lo peor y serenarse un poco, decidió pasar algunos minutos examinando su dormitorio a la luz del día antes de bajar a desayunar con él. A diferencia de la habitación que le habían dado a ella, aquélla era bastante austera, dominada por la cama inmensa. Los suelos eran de madera pulida, desprovistos de alfombras que pudieran suavizar los colores. Completaban el cuadro un ropero cavernoso, ricamente labrado con lo que parecían ser frutos y hojas de parra, y una mesa de escritorio solitaria apoyada contra la pared entre dos altos ventanales.

Se acercó despacio hacia la mesa y se fijó en la lámpara ladeada y en el cuerno que contenía bolígrafos con los que sin duda escribía cartas o notas para el servicio antes de irse a la cama.

En un marco de plata había una foto de una elegante pareja de mediana edad. ¿Sus padres? Deslizó los dedos sobre el marco mientras se preguntaba si alguna vez los conocería. Inmediatamente intentó rechazar las palabras hirientes que él le había dicho al respecto: «Hay mujeres que un hombre estaría feliz de presentarle a sus padres. Está claro que tú no eres una de ellas».

Eso había sido antes de hacer el amor, antes de reencontrarse. Las cosas eran muy distintas en ese momento. Por supuesto que lo eran.

Escondido detrás de la foto de sus padres, Kagome vio otra más pequeña. Kagome la sacó a la luz con cierta curiosidad. Entonces el corazón se le paró durante unos segundos. Jamás olvidaría aquel rostro sensual y fascinante; el rostro de la mujer con quien lo había visto cinco años atrás. Sintió náuseas y lo dejó de nuevo detrás de la otra foto para no verlo.

No tendría su foto en su dormitorio si hubiera sido nada más que el lío de un hombre joven, parte de su época de correrías, parte de un pasado promiscuo que preferiría dejar atrás. Tenía que ser alguien muy especial para él. Sólo de pensarlo Kagome se quedó fría y aterrorizada. ¿Lo habría entendido todo mal? ¿Y podría esperar a sobrevivir a ello? ¿Se habría casado Inuyasha con aquella criatura armoniosa y encantadora? ¿Sería por eso que tenía su foto junto a la de sus padres? ¿Le estaría siendo infiel a su esposa, tratándola a ella, a Kagome, como si sólo fuera un asunto sin terminar?

Bien sabía ella que él estaba acostumbrado a engañar a las mujeres. No debería haberse olvidado de eso.

Se llevó la mano rápidamente a los labios temblorosos para ahogar un gemido de dolor, incapaz de detener la sombra implacable de la sospecha. ¿Por amor de Dios, por qué no se le había ocurrido preguntarle en Londres si estaba casado?

Salió de la habitación. Era una omisión que estaba a punto de remediar. La última vez, cuando se había enfrentado a la prueba de su perfidia, lo había cercenado brutalmente de su vida sin siquiera decírselo.

Esa vez sería distinto

Debía permanecer tranquila a toda costa, se iba repitiendo Kagome mientras avanzaba por los pasillos del segundo piso de aquel monasterio centenario de camino hacia las escaleras de piedra que la llevarían al magnífico comedor principal.

Podría haber una explicación perfectamente razonable de por qué esa fotografía estaba en la habitación de Inuyasha, aunque lo cierto era que no se le ocurría ninguna. Pero ella lo amaba, ¿o no?, aunque él resultara ser el egoísta asqueroso, cruel y despiadado que todas esas sospechas indeseadas conjuraban en su pensamiento.

Algunas mujeres, probablemente ella la primera de todas, eran sus propias enemigas. Deseó poder cortar aquel amor como el que cortaba un grifo; pero no podía.

Podría haberse casado con su querido, seguro y fiable Koga y haber pasado una vida equilibrada, evitando las pasiones y las penalidades de estar locamente enamorada de un hombre en quien no confiaba. Deseaba hacerlo desesperadamente, ¿pero cómo?

Se detuvo en el descansillo del primer piso para permitir que su corazón acelerado se calmara, y se apoyó sobre el repecho de piedra fresca de una ventana. Se tomaría aquello con calma y sensatez, y no le lanzaría acusaciones virulentas que tal vez no tuvieran fundamento.

Se recordó con energía que ya no era la ingenua muchacha de dieciocho años recién salida de un internado de monjas. Los dos, como había dicho Inuyasha, habían madurado. Debía tratar de creer en él con más empeño, a pesar de los recuerdos obsesivos de lo que había ocurrido hacía cinco años.

Sabía que se estaba retrasando más de lo que Inuyasha le había indicado. Sin embargo, permaneció allí un momento más. De pronto miró por la ventana y fijó su atención en un deportivo amarillo aparcado en el porche de grava que había delante de la casa. Inuyasha tenía visita, dedujo momentáneamente irritada. ¡Qué momento había escogido! La planeada confrontación tendría que ser aplazada, lo cual tal vez no resultara ser algo tan malo, pensaba mientras bajaba el último tramo de escaleras hasta la planta baja. Así tendría más tiempo de recuperarse del shock después de encontrar la foto de esa mujer en el dormitorio de Inuyasha.

No tenía ganas de tomar el desayuno, pero si quedaba un poco del excelente café de Rin, una taza no le iría mal.

De pronto la idea de sentarse en el retiro apacible del patio le apeteció muchísimo. Aspirar el aire cálido y perfumado y escuchar el canto melodioso de las palomas, el ruido del agua al caer sobre la fuente de piedra y el sonido de las hojas de los árboles mecidas por la brisa balsámica, mientras esperaba a que Inuyasha terminara con su visita, era precisamente lo que necesitaba.

Tal tranquilidad sin duda la ayudaría a ver la situación con madurez.

El camino más rápido para acceder al patio era a través de una puerta en la biblioteca, en lugar de utilizar las cristaleras del salón por donde normalmente accedía. Resultaba extraño cómo por fin estaba aprendiendo a moverse por aquel edificio, que parecía un laberinto, cuando a lo mejor tendría que marcharse con el corazón roto.

Pero no quería pensar en eso. De momento no, al menos. Era demasiado negativo, se decía en tono dinámico mientras empujaba las pesadas puertas de roble. Primero tenía que oír la explicación que tuviera que darle Inuyasha. Tal vez estuviera totalmente equivocada, y de haber sido así a lo mejor se había equivocado totalmente cinco años atrás.

Y aquél fue el último pensamiento coherente que tuvo, porque lo que Inuyasha tuviera que decirle sobre la mujer del marco de plata quedó olvidado cuando vio a la persona de la foto sentada a la mesa que había debajo de la higuera, llorando a lágrima viva. Inuyasha estaba sentado frente a ella, inclinado hacia delante, agarrándole las dos manos, hablando con ella. Desde donde estaba ella no podía oír lo que le estaba diciendo, pero sí que su tono era consolador.

Dijo algo que enfureció a la bella y joven morena. Ocurrió tan deprisa que Kagome, rígida del susto por lo que estaba presenciando, sólo fue capaz de estremecerse de incredulidad cuando la otra mujer se puso de pie llena de rabia y le habló a gritos. La única palabra que fue capaz de entender de todas fue «traición»... ¿y acaso no era ésa una de las palabras que había utilizado ella para describir al hombre que la había traicionado hacía cinco años con aquella mujer precisamente?

A Kagome se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se le encogió el estómago mientras observaba a Inuyasha, que se ponía de pie y asía las manos gesticulantes de la mujer. Entonces, después de murmurar lo que sin duda serían unas cuantas excusas, Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza y le presionó la cabeza de cabellos negros y relucientes contra su pecho para mecerla con suavidad mientras poco a poco la conducía hacia la puerta de la casa.

Mientras desaparecían por la puerta, Kagome se metió los nudillos en la boca para no echarse a llorar. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando allí, pero desde luego aquellos dos estaban lejos de ser tan sólo conocidos. La sospecha de que la otra mujer pudiera ser su esposa o su novia la golpeó con tal fuerza que sintió náuseas.

La única manera de descubrir la verdad era enfrentándose a ellos. Y la única manera de conseguir mover las piernas, que parecían haberse vuelto de plomo, era asegurándose de que aquello no era más que un malentendido; algo que en la superficie parecía tremendamente sospechoso, pero que en el fondo nacía de una explicación totalmente inocente. Después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior tenía que ser así.. No pensaba continuar torturándose a sí misma pensando cualquier otra cosa. ¿O sí?

Temblando por dentro, Kagoem se encontró en el salón. Las vetustas paredes de piedra parecieron enfriarla hasta los huesos en lugar de crear aquel ambiente fresco tan acogedor. El silencio le cayó encima como una losa. Cuando estaba a punto de ir a buscar a Inuyasha y a la mujer sintió que la abandonaba el coraje.

Si lo que no podía evitar sospechar resultaba ser cierto, no creía poder soportarlo. Sobre todo después de que la noche anterior su amor le hubiera hecho sentirse como la mujer más preciosa, deseada y amada del mundo entero.

Estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo del susto cuando Rin apareció a su lado. Sus bonitas facciones estaban crispadas por el pesar y la preocupación. Su habitual sonrisa estaba ausente. Desconcertada, Kagome se dijo que no debía ser cobarde; tenía que aclarar eso sin más remedio.

-Estoy buscando al señor. ¿Sabes dónde está?

Una expresión ceñuda ensombreció sus grandes ojos marrones.

-Debo llevarles café y coñac y dejarlos... solos -dijo en su inglés rudimentario antes de encogerse de hombros-. Usted marche también. Es muy malo cuando la bella Kaguya encuentra que el marido tiene a otra mujer. ¡Muchas explosiones! El señor necesita estar en privado. ¿Se va a marchar?

Marcharse. Era la única opción, decidió Kagome con el corazón pisoteado mientras Rin se marchaba a llevarle el café y el coñac a Inuyasha. Apenas podía moverse del dolor que invadía cada centímetro de su cuerpo, pero se arrastró hasta el dormitorio que le habían asignado.

Permitir que Inuyasha la engañara una vez había sido un error imperdonable. ¡Permitir que ocurriera por segunda vez, una ofensa considerable!

El no saber que estaba casado no era una excusa, se reprochaba sin cesar mientras cerraba la puerta de su dormitorio y se apoyaba sobre ella sin fuerzas. Debería habérselo preguntado, por amor de Dios.

Debería haberlo imaginado. Un hombre tan apuesto, tan sexy y tan rico habría sido atrapado hacía años. Kaguya, como Rin la había llamado, había descubierto que él tenía a otra mujer allí con él en aquel escondite privado, un lugar donde la familia apenas iba, donde sus pecados, puesto que pecados eran, quedarían ocultos.

Pero alguien debía de haber dado el aviso, ¿tal vez Rin por lealtad?, y la esposa engañada había aparecido a enfrentarse a él. Suspiró de agotamiento mientras se decía que no le pediría explicación alguna. Su pobre esposa tenía suficiente encima como para tener también que enfrentarse a la última conquista de Inuyasha.

Kagome se tambaleó ligeramente hasta el ropero para sacar su ropa; se sentía fatal por la parte que había interpretado en aquella sórdida aventura. Sólo se llevaría lo que se había llevado de Londres; jamás quería volver a ver toda aquella ropa cara que él le había comprado.

En un momento se quitaría la bonita falda y el top sexy que se había puesto. Pero primero tenía que asegurarse de que tenía todo lo necesario. Estaba aturdida de tanto pensar, de tanto dolor, y se sentía consumida tras el horrible descubrimiento. Si no se controlaba, podría acabar en el aeropuerto sin lo más esencial, histérica y sin saber qué demonios hacía.

Vació el contenido del bolso en la cama junto a su maleta y el montón de ropa que había dejado allí, y entre el cepillo, la barra de labios, los pañuelos de papel, una agenda y unas cuantas postales de sus amigos, localizó su pasaporte y su cartera. Utilizaría la tarjeta de crédito para pagar su vuelo de vuelta a casa, pero, desgraciadamente, necesitaría pedir que la llevaran al aeropuerto.

¿Estaría Seshomaru dispuesto a llevarla? No creyó que fuera a negarse. ¿Acaso Rin no le había insistido para que se marchara? Tal vez la mujer española no la tragara, pero se encargaría de que su esposo la llevara para al menos verla salir de allí.

Con mano temblorosa, metió el pasaporte y la cartera en el bolsillo con cremallera dentro del bolso. Estaba empezando a guardar todo lo demás en el bolso cuando Inuyasha entró en la habitación.

Su apuesto rostro estaba sombrío. Estaba claro que su esposa le había hecho pasar un mal rato. ¡Y bien merecido se lo tenía!, pensaba Kagome, intentando ignorar la punzada de dolor que le aguijoneaba el confuso corazón. No quería verlo otra vez, pero como ya estaba allí, no quería que él se diera cuenta de lo disgustada que estaba.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

-¿A ti qué te parece? - murmuró Kagome en tono fiero, con deseos de estrangularlo - Y no hay necesidad de saltar. Es culpa tuya que tu esposa te haya leído la cartilla, así que no lo pagues conmigo - agarró el paquete de pañuelos y algo se cayó de la cama - Rin, en su sabiduría, me dijo que me marchara, así que eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Muy sensible dadas las circunstancias, ¿no lo crees?

Inuyasha se puso derecho automáticamente después de agacharse a recoger lo que se había caído al suelo. Frunció el ceño y la miró antes de preguntarle:

- Repítemelo, por favor. ¿Por qué iba Rin a pedirte que te marcharas? ¿Con qué derecho? ¿Y de qué esposa me hablas? ¡Yo no tengo esposa!

Le echó una mirada sombría y exasperada mientras Kagome se sentaba en la cama y suspiraba con dolor.

¡De modo que era así como quería llevarlo! Debía de haber convencido a Kaguya para que se marchara por donde había llegado. Y sin duda le habría hecho creer que no había ninguna otra mujer allí con él, y que solamente había ido allí para comulgar con la naturaleza, o alguna otra historia que se hubiera inventado.

Pero ella no era tan ingenua como para tragarse todo eso.

- ¡Ni hablar! - exclamó con los dientes apretados mientras se ponía de pie como un rayo - Espera aquí - rugió antes de salir de la habitación y de dirigirse a la de Inuyasha mientras él la seguía con asombro.

Entró en su dormitorio apresurada mente y fue directamente donde estaba la fotografía, que agarró con rabia y le plantó delante. Él se acercó a ella con una mezcla de asombro e irritación en sus apuestas facciones. - Ésta - Kagome señaló la cara preciosa y sonriente - es la mujer con la que te vi. en Matera esa última noche. Estabais como locos el uno con el otro. Incluso Sango dijo que parecíais una pareja muy apasionada.

Estaba cerca de ella, con la expresión de un hombre a quien acababan de pegar en la cabeza con una piedra, pero eso no la engañó ni por un momento.

- Y me encontré esto - de nuevo señaló la foto de la engañada Kaguya - esta mañana después de haberte pasado la noche haciendo el amor conmigo.

Cuando terminara aquella confrontación necesaria y odiosa, Kagoem sabía que pasaría muchos meses llorando en la cama hasta quedarse dormida de agotamiento; pero justo en ese momento la rabia alimentaba el ataque furioso.

- Fui a buscarte para que me dieras una explicación de tu evidente y prolongada relación con ella, y de pronto la veo contigo en el patio, llorando como una histérica... - las palabras casi le fallaron en su necesidad de provocarlo, pero continuó con rabia - y tú abrazándola y acariciándola... - gimió con angustia - Y Rin me dijo que Kaguya había explotado porque había averiguado que estabas con otra mujer. Y entonces me dijo que me marchara.

Inuyasha intentó darle sentido a las frases inconexas que salían de aquellos labios carnosos y deseables, y sonrió con satisfacción inmensa. Kagome se estaba comportando como una mujer loca de celos. ¡Bravo! ¡Eso debía significar que él le importaba!

Al tomar con una mano tomó el retrato de Kaguya, se dio cuenta de que tenía algo en la otra. La abrió y vio el brillo de los diamantes del anillo que le había visto puesto la noche de su fiesta de compromiso.

Aspiró hondo. No significaba nada. Se lo pasó a Kagome, que se puso muy colorada. Koga le había dicho que se lo quedara como recuerdo de su afecto, ¿Y qué había hecho ella? ¡Lo había tirado con mucho descuido en las profundidades de su bolso!

Conociendo a Koga sabía que no le habría costado muy caro, pero era muy valioso como prueba de la amistad y el afecto que habían compartido la mayor parte de sus vidas.

Kagome se maldijo para sus adentros por haber tenido tan poco cuidado con el anillo y resolvió ponérselo. Inuyasha la observó con ojos entrecerrados, pero se dijo que el hecho de que ella llevara el anillo de otro hombre no significaba nada. Estaba frenética y más bella que nunca, y toda vez que todo empezaba a encajar, no podía inculparla.

Cuando ella hizo intención de marcharse de su dormitorio, y seguramente de su vida, Inuyasha la agarró por los hombros y la obligó a que se volviera hacia él.

Esbozó una sonrisa al ver la mirada asesina en sus ojos azul porcelana. En aquellas circunstancias seguramente no sería lo más inteligente, pero no pudo evitarlo. ¡Estaba ya tan rabiosa como un gato salvaje y en cualquier momento sacaría las uñas!

Cuando ella levantó la mano para abofetearle la cara y borrarle esa sonrisa, Inuyasha se la agarró, le echó el brazo a la cintura y sin más explicaciones la sentó sobre la cama antes de hacer él lo mismo.

- ¿Quieres dejar de atacarme? - Inuyasha notó con repentina ternura que su respiración era agitada. Pero además de ternura sintió algo más: un deseo que le golpeaba las venas. ¿Estaría ella también recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior en su cama? Estaba preciosa. Le picaban los dedos de ganas de desabrochar los botones de aquel top tan sexy que él le había llevado, de meterle las manos por debajo de la falda de seda para reclamarla para siempre, porque se negaba en rotundo a pasar la vida sin ella.

- Atacarte no es lo que tenía en mente - afirmó en tono ronco, y sintió que ella se estremecía; pero no dijo nada más en esa línea y se obligó a regresar al tema que tenían entre manos - Por tus ataques verbales, creo que he adivinado lo que te ha hecho estallar como un volcán - su mirada se ablandó con compasión; deseaba abrazarla y demostrarle que la amaba, que nunca había dejado de amarla, pero primero tenía que arreglar aquel embrollo - Kaguya, la mujer con quien me viste en Matera, es mi hermana. Esa última noche, cuando te pedí que me presentaras a tus amigos, había planeado contarte quién era y presentarte al único miembro de la familia que estaba en Italia en ese momento... mis padres estaban visitando a unos parientes en Sudamérica.

Desconcertada por sus palabras, Kagome le echó una mirada de soslayo. Parecía realmente sincero. Pero la sinceridad aparente era la tarjeta de presentación de un buen timador. Resopló con fastidio y volvió a mirarse los pies. Quería creerlo, pero estar allí sentada en aquella cama con él no era la mejor idea del mundo.

- Kaguya y yo nos encontramos en Matera. Insistió en acompañarme cuando entré en la joyería a elegir el anillo que pensaba comprarte. Y si tú nos viste y decidiste que ella estaba muy cariñosa conmigo, supongo que es posible que te llevaras esa impresión. Kagome - le agarró del mentón y le volvió la cabeza hacia él - mi hermana ha sido así de teatrera desde el día en que nació. ¡Es una exagerada! Estaba tan emocionada de que su adorado hermano se hubiera enamorado, de que estuviera a punto de prometerse en matrimonio, que se empeñó en estar celebrándolo todo el tiempo.

Inuyasha sintió que se derretía por dentro al notar el leve temblor de los labios suaves de Kagome, al ver que sus ojos azules se empañaban. Le tembló la voz mientras mentalmente le rogaba que creyera en él.

- Y esa misma naturaleza obstinada le ha llevado a levantarse con el sol para buscarme, jurándome que había dejado a César, su marido, porque según ella él tiene una aventura con su secretaria nueva - le enjugó una lágrima con ternura - Una auténtica tontería, por supuesto. Llamé a César, que estaba muy preocupado. Aparentemente, una supuesta amiga de Kaguya le había dicho que habían visto a César en uno de los restaurantes más importantes de Sevilla con su encantadora nueva secretaria cuando él le había dicho que tenía que trabajar hasta bien tarde. Y eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, cenando con un cliente importante. Su secretaria estaba allí para tomar notas, y nada más. César adora a Kaguya. La idea de engañarla jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza. - Eso es lo que yo hice hace cinco años, ¿verdad? Exageré y estropeé lo que teníamos. Decidí que eras un camarero sin recursos, de ésos que persiguen a mujeres acaudaladas para ver lo que les pueden sacar - confesó Kagome con tristeza tras unos minutos de silencio, sintiéndose culpable por los insultos que le había dedicado, y asqueada consigo misma sólo de pensar en lo que había hecho.

Sollozó miserablemente. Cinco años atrás aquel hombre fantástico la había amado, había elegido un anillo para hacer oficial su amor, y ella lo había echado todo a perder, pensando lo peor de él, negándole la oportunidad de decir ni una sola palabra. — No llores.

* * *

><p>espero les guste gracias por sus rw<p>

no se olviden de comentar :D


	12. Chapter 12

**_los personajes de esta historia no me perteneces son creacion de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia tampoco me pertenece solo la adapto a inuyasha (no hay fines de lucro en esta historia):D_**

* * *

><p><strong>§:§:§:§Capitulo 11 §:§:§<strong>

Inuyasha se puso de pie y sacó una caja de pañuelos de papel del cajón de la mesilla. Le dio uno sin mediar palabra, y se quedó allí delante de ella, observando cómo se enjugaba las lágrimas.

Era sin duda la imagen de la miseria. El corazón le dio un vuelco de compasión. Sabía exactamente lo que ella estaba sintiendo. El también sentía gran pesar por la confusión de cinco años atrás, por los años desperdiciados.

Pero enseguida se dijo que llorar sobre mojado era una estupidez. Sólo el futuro importaba. En cuanto Kaguya estuviera de vuelta en Sevilla tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para convencer a la adorada, delicada y maravillosa criatura que amaba más que a su vida y a quien quería pedirle que se casara con él. ¡Se arrodillaría y le suplicaría si fuera necesario! Pero hasta entonces...

-¿Te acuerdas cómo te pidió Rin que te marcharas? -le preguntó con brusquedad. Era algo que seguía confundiéndolo. El servicio no tenía la costumbre de decirle a los invitados lo que tenían que hacer.

Los pensamientos de Kagome seguían insistiéndole sobre el modo en que su horrible comportamiento había ahuyentado a aquel hombre maravilloso. No sólo el comportamiento de cinco años atrás, sino también el de esa mañana. Era orgulloso y honorable, y no se complacería con la idea de que ella le hubiera tomado en primer lugar por un gigoló, y en segundo lugar por un marido infiel. La noche anterior había estado segura de que él la quería, de que podrían dejar atrás el pasado y empezar de nuevo. En ese momento él sin duda la despreciaría, o pensaría que estaba totalmente loca. Seguramente estaría deseando que se marchara.

-¿No te acuerdas? -le preguntó Inuyasha en tono decididamente brusco.

Kagome se estremeció. Ya no le quedaba paciencia con ella, y la verdad no podía culparlo.

-Ah, eso.

Recordó su pregunta y murmuró casi palabra por palabra lo que Rin le había dicho; entonces lanzó un gemido entrecortado cuando él le puso las manos en la cintura y la levantó.

- Rin tiene algunas dificultades con el inglés. Le pedí que nos llevara café y coñac, y que se asegurara de que nadie nos interrumpiera; también le pedí que se disculpara de mi parte contigo. Necesitaba tiempo para calmar a Kaguya y para contactar con Miyatsu. Su intención no fue decirte que salieras de la casa.

Kagome asintió mientras con desconsuelo se daba cuenta de la facilidad con que se habían liado las cosas, y de que eso mismo no había hecho sino separarla del hombre que amaba.

-De acuerdo -dijo Inuyasha en tono rotundo.

Por primera vez en su vida, Inuyasha pensó que le habría gustado que su hermana no hubiera hecho lo mismo que llevaba toda la vida haciendo: correr a buscarlo cada vez que tenía un problema. Quería que se marchara para poder convencer a Kagome para que se casara con él.

-Vamos a arreglarte un poco; después ve a hacerle compañía a Kaguya -le retiró el cabello de la cara con gesto impersonal-. Miyatsu está de camino hacia aquí. Se trae a uno de sus ayudantes para que se lleve el coche de mi hermana. Se niega a dejar que conduzca cuando está tan histérica, cosa que le ocurre muy a menudo -reconoció en tono seco-. O bien está loca de contento, o bien, hundida en la miseria.

Apretó los labios mientras le entremetía el borde de la camiseta por debajo de la falda. ¡Dios! El roce de su piel lo escaldaba. Le resultó muy difícil aguantar las ganas de besarla ardientemente, pero al final lo consiguió. Ya lo compensaría más tarde, cuando estuvieran a solas. Kagome notó que comprimía aquellos labios carnosos y sensuales; Inuyasha no había reaccionado en modo alguno al breve momento de intimidad que se había generado entre ellos. Se mordió el labio inferior para no echarse a llorar. La magia que habían recuperado la noche anterior había desaparecido claramente, y se veía que estaba perdida para siempre.

- Mientras tanto, no nos vendría mal desayunar a todos.

Hizo un gesto seco en dirección a la puerta para indicarle que pasara delante. Sin querer su mirada se fijó inmediatamente en el suave bamboleo de sus caderas al salir del dormitorio. En parte deseaba abrazarla y abrirle el corazón, confesarle que no sería capaz de dormir a gusto hasta que ella no le diera su palabra de que pasaría con él el resto de sus días.

Pero la parte más sensata de él le insistió en que necesitaría más que unos momentos apresurados para convencerla de que, a pesar de sus sórdidos y vergonzosos intentos de venganza, la amaba de verdad.

Se encontraron a Kaguya tendida en una hamaca acolchada de la soleada terraza.

Cuando la sombra de Inuyasha la alcanzó, entreabrió sus ojos oscuros y adormilados.

-¡Tengo mucha hambre! -dijo Kaguya en Italiano.

-Habla en inglés, querida. Tenemos una invitada.

No se podía negar el afecto en el tono de voz de Inuyasha; un tono totalmente distinto al que había utilizado al hablar con ella.

-Todos tenemos hambre; hemos aplazado demasiado el desayuno -dijo con suave reproche mientras le daba la mano a su hermana para que se pusiera de pie - Kaguya, te presento a Kagome Higurashi -añadió en tono afable mientras sonreía a su hermana.

Kagome, que inmediatamente sintió como si sobrara, sonrió a Kaguya. La hermana de Inuyasha ya no estaba enfadada; tan sólo percibió una expresión cálida y curiosa en su rostro vivaz.

-¡Hola! Lo siento -dijo en Italiano -. Se me olvidaba; nada de Italiano. Eres inglesa, ¿no? -agarró del brazo a su hermano y miró a Kagome con cordialidad-. Ya veo lo misterioso que eres, hermano, para ocultar aquí a tu invitada, lejos de las miradas curiosas.

Sus ojos sensuales, brillantes y picaros se encontraron con los de Lisa.

-Cuéntame: ¿cómo lo has hecho? Inuyasha pasa tanto de las mujeres que da pena. Es maravilloso ver que puede llegar a ser humano, como el resto. Dime: ¿mi hermano es picarón?

- El padre de Kagome es un nuevo socio de negocios. Ella es parte de la misma empresa -la interrumpió Inuyasha en tono tajante-. Has dicho que tenías hambre, ¿no? -añadió, dejando a un lado la conversación-. ¿Así que por qué no comemos algo?

Si Kaguya se olía algún romance, no dejaría de darle la tabarra. Las escandalosas e incesantes preguntas cuando la había invitado a Matera a conocer a su futura prometida habían puesto a prueba su paciencia. Kagome y él tenían primero que arreglar sus asuntos. Y necesitaban hacerlo a solas.

-Ah, sólo negocios -manifestó Kaguya con pesar mientras Inuyasha la conducía hacia la casa-. Qué cosa más aburrida.

Kagome los siguió con dificultad. Inuyasha estaba apartándola de su vida, eso le quedaba claro. ¿Pero qué se podía esperar después de las acusaciones que había lanzado contra él? Su orgullo Italiano no olvidaría aquellos insultos a su integridad.

Ese día se había despertado feliz, segura de que podría reclamar la dicha y el amor que ambos habían creído perdido. Ya no podrían ir a disfrutar de estar juntos en la cala que le había mencionado, ni harían el amor, ni hablarían, ni descubriría si de verdad él seguía enamorado de ella.

Se sintió deprimida, y ni siquiera el sol de Italia que le calentaba la espalda consiguió derretir el hielo que empezaba envolverle el corazón. Si él había empezado a creer que todavía existía algo muy especial entre ellos dos, entonces sin duda había puesto fin a ese pensamiento cuando ella le había dicho aquellas cosas tan horribles. Al menos eso era lo que pensaba en ese momento; y lo malo era que no podía preguntárselo estando Kaguya delante.

Kagome siguió a los otros dos y se sentó a la mesa del pequeño salón, donde Rosa había llevado huevos revueltos con champiñones, bollos de pan con distintas mermeladas y siropes para untar, jamón serrano, tomates de la tierra, queso y anchoas.

-¡Me muero de hambre! -declaró Kaguya con teatralidad mientras desdoblaba con una fioritura su servilleta almidonada-. Culpa mía, por supuesto. No era capaz de comer nada pensando que mi querido Miyatsu estaba engañándome con otra. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan tonta? Va a estar muy enfadado conmigo. ¡Qué horror!

Kagome decidió que lo que le había pasado era culpa suya y que claramente Inuyasha se había lavado las manos, así que aspiró hondo y decidió participar en la conversación.

-¿A qué hora esperas a tu marido, Kaguya?

Supuso que Inuyasha permanecería educado aunque distante con ella hasta que estuvieran solos, para después arreglarlo y que ella se marchara lo más rápidamente posible.

-¿Inuyasha? -dijo Kaguya, que se había comido ya los huevos y estaba en ese momento colocando lonchas de jamón para hacerse un bocadillo-. ¿Qué te parece? ¿A media tarde?

-Tal vez más temprano.

¡Dios! Cuanto más temprano, mejor. De haber estado más sereno antes, le habría dicho a Miyatsu que él mismo hubiera podido llevar a su mujer de vuelta a Sevilla. Al menos así habría estado haciendo algo en lugar de esperar. Y encima debía tener cuidado de no mirar a Kagome, porque cuando lo hacía le entraban ganas de abrazarla y besarla hasta que ella accediera a ser su esposa. De haber llevado a su hermana a Sevilla, al menos podría haberle insistido en que lo acompañara y no darle la oportunidad de marcharse, como parecía que había estado a punto de hacer.

Retiró su silla y se puso de pie con cara de pocos amigos. Kaguya se limpió la boca con la servilleta.

-¿Estás de mal humor? ¿Te estoy molestando? Dímelo, por favor -ladeó la cabeza con coquetería mientras su sonrisa parecía decir que no creía que nadie pudiera tenerla como una molestia-. Si Kagome y tú queréis celebrar vuestra reunión de negocios o lo que sea, adelante, por favor. ¡Si es confidencial no fisgaré!

-Mi conversación con Kagome puede esperar -le contestó en tono seco.

La sugerencia de su hermana, como llevarse a Kagome a una reunión de negocios simulada en la biblioteca, le resultó más que tentadora. Pero no confiaba en Kaguya, que era cotilla y se aburría con facilidad, y sabía que en cualquier momento sería capaz de entrar y sorprenderlos. Seguramente en el momento más crítico. De modo que tendría que controlar su impaciencia, apretar los dientes y esperar.

-Le pediré a Rin que prepare café y lo saque al patio. Yo iré con vosotras en unos minutos.

Kagome observó su paso suave, el ángulo altivo de su rostro apuesto mientras salía de la habitación, y sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Sabía qué forma tomaría la conversación que había mencionado.

¿Pero aceptaría sus disculpas sinceras? Seguramente. Con cortesía fría y formal. Pero ni todas las súplicas y disculpas del mundo podrían cambiar nada. El daño estaba hecho. Su actitud hacia ella, el modo en que se negaba incluso a mirarla, era prueba de ello. -¡Uf! -Kaguya se tocó el estómago-. ¡He comido tanto que voy a estallar! ¿Hacemos lo que nos ha dicho?

Agarró del brazo a Kagome cuando las dos se levantaron para salir al patio. Kagome sabía que en otras circunstancias habría disfrutado mucho de la animada compañía de aquella mujer. Incluso podrían haberse hecho buenas amigas.

Se detuvieron un momento junto a la fuente central, donde el agua salpicaba la pila de piedra, y Kaguya metió los dedos en el agua fresca.

-Siempre le digo a Inuyasha que ponga una piscina aquí. Al menos habría algo que hacer -dijo mientras encogía sus hombros elegantes-. Pero él siempre me dice que algo moderno como una piscina no encajaría en el ambiente de este lugar.

-Creo que tiene razón -opinó Kagome en tono amable-. Este lugar tiene un aire tan antiguo. Sería una pena estropearlo.

-¡Entonces Inuyasha debe de tener razón cuando dice que soy una inculta! -sonrió sin arrepentimiento-. Pero, por supuesto, tiene una piscina en su casa de Jerez. Me sorprende que no te invitara allí para reuniros; o que no te llevara a un hotel, a uno de los de la familia, naturalmente, como suele hacer con sus contactos de negocios.

En los ojos oscuros de Kaguya brillaba un brillo irónico, pero Kagome consiguió encogerse de hombros como si no entendiera lo que quería decir la hermana de Inuyasha. Estaba claro que dudaba de lo que le había dicho su hermano: que la presencia de Kagome en aquel lugar bello y aislado sólo tenía que ver con la empresa de su padre.

De pronto el murmullo del agua se volvió ensordecedor; el sol parecía abrasarle la cabeza; los adoquines le dieron la sensación de que se desplazaban bajo sus pies y el aroma de las flores le pareció de pronto demasiado embriagador. Kagome levantó la cabeza y se llevó la mano a la sien. Se sentía mareada; sin duda debía de haberse obligado a desayunar algo.

-¿Ah, está prometida en matrimonio?

¿Lo había dicho con decepción? Sin duda no era posible. Tenía que estar imaginándoselo. Kagome frunció el ceño mientras la otra chica le tomaba la mano y examinaba el anillo de Koga. Se había olvidado de que lo llevaba puesto. En nada se parecía a la enorme esmeralda que Kaguya lucía junto a su anillo de casada.

-¿Entonces cuándo será el gran día? ¿Te vas a casar pronto? ¿Con un inglés en tu país? ¿O con otra persona, con alguien que yo conozca? -le preguntó la Italiana con curiosidad.

-¿Cómo?

Kagome se sentía de pronto aturdida, incapaz de llevar una conversación normal; tenía un dolor de cabeza de proporciones astronómicas.

-¿Te vas a casar pronto con un inglés? -insistió Kaguya. En ese momento apareció Rin por la puerta del extremo del patio con una bandeja con café recién hecho.

-Sí -afirmó Kagome con toda la firmeza que le fue posible, dado lo mal que se sentía, temblorosa, débil y con aquellos latidos que le taladraban la cabeza.

Era una mentirijilla, por supuesto, pero cortaría de raíz la tirada de preguntas inquisitivas. Si le decía que no, tendría que darle más explicaciones sobre el compromiso roto, y no tenía ninguna gana de hacerlo en ese momento. Se dijo con tristeza que jamás quería volver a hablarle a nadie de nada.

-Ponte a la sombra -le ordeno Inuyasha, que apareció en ese momento, en tono tenso.

Al oírlo tan cerca de ella, Kagome pegó un respingo.

* * *

><p>creo que esta un poquito corto... lo siento<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**_los personajes de esta historia no me perteneces son creacion de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia tampoco me pertenece solo la adapto a inuyasha (no hay fines de lucro en esta historia):D_**

* * *

><p>Bueno, la verdad se que el capitulo anterior fue muy cortito y lamento si esperaron mucho por eso quiero redimirme actualizando hoy..<p>

* * *

><p><strong>§:§:§:§Capitulo 12 §:§:§<strong>

¿Habría oído la estúpida mentira? Seguramente. Pero más tarde podría explicárselo; por supuesto que lo haría. Volvió la cabeza y buscó su mirada, pero él estaba ya caminando hacia la mesa con Kaguya.

Si la había oído, que sin duda había sido así ya que ella lo había dicho en un tono normal, desde luego no parecía haberle afectado en absoluto. Sonreía con aspecto relajado mientras retiraba una silla para que se sentara su hermana. Si por él fuera, podría ir y casarse con el mismo diablo. Jamás se había sentido tan mal en toda su vida. A Inuyasha le dolía la cara de sonreír y de responder a la charla de su hermana. Y le dolía el corazón por lo que había oído.

No era posible que Kagome planeara casarse con Koga Wolf. ¡Él no iba a permitir que eso ocurriera! Debía de haberlo dicho por algo. No era posible que hubieran hecho el amor con tanta pasión la noche pasada, con tanta ternura y belleza si ella estaba enamorada de otro hombre.

Kagome no era de esa clase de mujer.

«A no ser que...» La idea fastidiosa le oscureció el alma y le heló la sangre. «A no ser que hubieran planeado algo juntos».

Enfrentados al fracaso de la revista, sus padres a un montón de deudas, y ellos dos a la posibilidad de perder lo que sin duda era su herencia además de sus empleos, tal vez Wolf le hubiera pedido que hiciera todo eso por el bien de su futuro. Tal vez le hubiera sugerido a Kagome que hiciera lo que él, Inuyasha , le pidiera con tal de que continuara con la revista. Y cuando él la rechazara, Wolf y ella podrían casarse tranquilamente.

¡Pero qué tonterías se le estaban ocurriendo!

No elegiría el mismo camino tortuoso que Kagome había seguido al obsesionarse con la idea de que Kaguya era su esposa. En vista de lo que Rin le había dicho, era normal que hubiera sacado esa conclusión precipitada. Y eso, unido a la confusión que se había producido cinco años atrás, era algo que entendía y perdonaba.

Aunque entonces se hubiera besado con Wolf como si estuviera deseosa de meterse en la cama con él. Deseó no haber tenido que recordar la tórrida escena que lo había dejado tan destrozado, ya que, a pesar de los años transcurridos, la impresión de aquel momento resurgió en él con amargura y rabia.

En cualquier caso, jamás se había acostado con Wolf. Eso lo sabía con seguridad. Cuando Kagome lo había acusado de estar casado, se había puesto como una furia. Si estaba enamorada de Wolf, si juntos habían urdido un plan para quedarse con una buena parte del dinero, entonces no le habría molestado tanto su intención de utilizarla durante un tiempo.

¡Dios! Si no se la llevaba pronto a algún sitio aparte se volvería loco. Necesitaba aclararlo todo con ella. Tenía que saber si sus sentimientos hacia él eran tan fuertes como los suyos hacia ella.

Después de mirarla varias veces con disimulo había visto que se había añadido varias cucharadas de azúcar al café y que había bebido con ansia de la jarra de agua fresca que Rin le había llevado. Cuando se había unido a ellos a la sombra había estado muy pálida. Gracias a Dios en ese momento tenía ya mejor cara.

La amaba tanto... Más que amarla, la adoraba. El corazón le dio un vuelto al ver que escuchaba las descripciones exaltadas que Kaguya le estaba haciendo de Sevilla, aunque su hermana se centraba sobre todo en las mejores boutiques, en los restaurantes elegantes y en los lugares de copas. Pero no mencionó la Plaza de Italia, la Giralda, o los jardines del Parque de María Luisa. Lisa hacía lo posible por aparentar interés, sonriendo o comentando algo cuando la otra le dejaba hablar, pero sus preciosos ojos parecían turbados.

Había llegado el momento de interrumpir, de excusarse con Kaguya y de llevarse a Kagome a algún sitio donde nadie pudiera estorbarlos. A la costa, como habían planeado en un principio. Al ver que su hermana estaba mucho mejor, Inuyasha decidió que Kaguya podría quedarse allí esperando hasta que llegara Miyatsu.

Kagome sentía que Inuyasha la miraba. Notó que se ponía colorada, intentó concentrarse en la incesante charla de Kaguya, consciente de la energía que generaba la mirada de Inuyasha, y no fue capaz. Mientras se preguntaba lo que estaría pensando, Rin se acercó a ella despacio con un teléfono en la mano que le pasó cuando ella se volvió hacia la mujer.

-¿Para mí?

¡Qué pregunta más estúpida! ¿Por qué iba a Rin si no a llevarle un teléfono?

El estómago se le encogió. Había insistido para que Inuyasha le dejara a su padre un número de contacto por si acaso quería charlar un rato con ella, aunque en secreto supiera que su padre no lo haría. Si Ginta Higurashi no veía a su hija, se olvidaba de ella.

Le tembló la mano al tomar el teléfono que Rin le pasaba. ¿Le habría ocurrido algo grave a su padre? El dolor de cabeza, que parecía habérsele pasado un poco después de pasar un rato sentada a la sombra, volvió a martillearle las sienes.

-Koga ha sufrido un accidente de tráfico -le informó Sango con claridad sin saludarla-. Lo están operando ahora mismo. Y antes de entrar en el quirófano me dijo: «Dile a Kagome que venga. Necesito verla». Así que será mejor que te olvides de lo que estés haciendo ahí -dijo Sango con desprecio-, y que te vengas para acá. Al menos le debes eso. Pensábamos que se iba a morir, y tal vez se muera, y no creo que sea una coincidencia que un hombre que siempre ha sido muy cuidadoso conduciendo se olvide de serlo después de haber sido plantado, ¿no te parece?

Kagome movió los labios, pero no dijo nada: estaba demasiado asustada para hablar. Apenas podía creerlo. Su querido Koga, su amigo de toda la vida, que llevaba años cuidando de ella, podría morir. ¡Imposible!

En tono seco Sango le dio el nombre del hospital a donde habían llevado a su hermano. -Di algo... ¿Por qué no dices nada? ¡Aunque sólo sea que lo sientes!

Kagome aspiró hondo.

-Dile a Kogs que estaré con él en cuanto me sea posible. Tomaré el primer avión de vuelta que pueda. Y dile... -le tembló la voz de emoción- dile que me espere... Si perdía a Koga, sería como perder a un hermano. Y Sango, que había sido como una hermana cariñosa, siempre le echaría la culpa a ella.

Se puso de pie con piernas temblorosas.

-Perdóname -le dijo a Kaguya, que la miraba con los ojos como platos-. Tengo que marcharme.

Echó una mirada en dirección a Inuyasha y vio que había agarrado el teléfono y que estaba hablando con Sango. Entonces salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

Una vez allí aspiró hondo varias veces e intentó pensar con claridad. Alguien tendría que llevarla al aeropuerto o pedirle un taxi para que la llevara. Y, sobre todo, tendría que decirle adiós a Inuyasha y explicarle lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Aunque si había estado hablando con Sango, ya lo sabría. No habría problema con él. A juzgar por su reciente actitud hacia ella, parecía que tenía ganas de enviarla a casa lo antes posible. Aquella crisis solamente significaba que se marcharía unas horas antes de lo que habría calculado él.

Sólo de pensar en tener que decirle adiós a Inuyasha sintió ganas de echarse a llorar encima de la cama. Sabía que gracias a sus sospechas lo había perdido. De todos modos se le saltaron las lágrimas, que empezaron a correrle por las mejillas mientras empezaba a meter en la maleta las cosas que había tirado antes sobre la cama.

Le habría gustado tener la oportunidad de disculparse, de decirle que se arrepentía de todo, desde su horrible comportamiento cinco años atrás hasta la última rabieta de sospecha, que siempre se arrepentiría.

Sólo de pensar que esa cajita que le había visto guardarse en el bolsillo del pantalón contenía el anillo que pensaba ofrecerle para pedirle en matrimonio se ponía enferma. Cuando Inuyasha entró en el dormitorio, Kagome estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Parecía tan tenso, sus hombros tan rígidos, sus ojos tan brillantes. Era tan perfecto. ¡Y lo había perdido! Sollozó de nuevo, pero antes de poder decirle lo mucho que se arrepentía de todo, Diego le soltó con rotundidad: - Siento las malas noticias. Su familia y tú debéis de estar muy angustiados.

Las palabras de comprensión acentuaron aún más su dolor. El sentimiento de culpabilidad le aguijoneó el corazón y le recordó lo egoísta que estaba siendo: estaba llorando porque temía haber perdido a Inuyasha cuando su querido amigo se estaba muriendo.

Recordó entonces la amabilidad de Koga, el modo en que siempre había sido su aliado, la protección que le había ofrecido cuando su madre había muerto y su padre casi la había abandonado. Tal vez hubiera compartido con Sango la broma de que Koga siempre había sido un anticuado y un pedante, pero ella era muy consciente del cariño que su querido amigo le había profesado.

-¿Lo quieres? -le preguntó Inuyasha con expresión carente de emoción.

-¡Por supuesto que lo quiero! -le respondió ella con voz temblorosa.

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta con el rostro crispado de dolor. Su peor pesadilla se había convertido en realidad.

¿Cuánto tiempo habría aguantado fingiendo? Se había acostado con él por voluntad propia, incluso aunque él le hubiera dicho que era libre de marcharse si eso era lo que quería. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado allí con él si el hombre que ella acababa de reconocer que amaba no la hubiera llamado desde su lecho de muerte?

Al llegar a la puerta Inuyasha se volvió. Al ver las lágrimas que estaba derramando por otro hombre, por el hombre que amaba, se le heló el corazón.

-Seshomaru te llevará al aeropuerto. Baja tu maleta. Estará listo cuando tú lo estés.

Habìa tenido suerte con el vuelo, pero aun así era tarde cuando el taxi la dejó a la puerta del hospital. Rezando para que Koga hubiera salido bien de la operación, Kagome avanzó con su maleta en la mano hacia la puerta principal del edificio.

Era demasiado tarde para hacerle una visita, pero al menos podría preguntar cómo estaba. Sin duda alguien se lo contaría, aunque ella no fuera un familiar.

Si Inuyasha hubiera estado con ella habría conseguido toda la información en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Él era de esa clase de hombres. Emanaba una autoridad natural. El corazón se le encogió con dolor. Tenía que dejar de pensar en él, de martirizarse por lo que había pasado. De otro modo se desmoronaría.

Al llegar a las puertas automáticas éstas se abrieron para dejar paso a los Wolf, Honor, Arthur y Sango, que en ese momento salían juntos. A Kagome se le aceleró el pulso.

Después de la llamada de Sango del día anterior sabía que la culpaban de lo ocurrido. Pero tenía que enfrentarse a ellos con la mayor valentía posible. Automáticamente se puso derecha mientras ellos avanzaban hacia ella; y el corazón se le encogió al ver los ojos enrojecidos de Honor y la expresión triste de Sango.

-¿Cómo está? -preguntó en tono ansioso, temerosa de que le respondieran lo peor.

-Gracias a Dios la operación ha sido un éxito. Seguramente le quedará una ligera cojera de por vida pero al menos no va a perder la pierna -fue el padre de Koga el que contestó.

-¿Se va a poner bien?

-Ahora está durmiendo. Sólo nos han permitido verlo un momento -añadió la madre de Koga, que parecía haber envejecido diez años en tan sólo unos días-. Mañana, si todo va bien, podremos verlo un rato más. Ha sido... -balbuceó un poco- estupendo que hayas podido venir tan rápidamente.

Kagome se estremeció al sentir el viento frío del mes de marzo londinense, y asintió con la cabeza como respuesta silente a la expresión de agradecimiento de Honor Wolf. Su intención había sido ponerse unos vaqueros y una camisa, pero cuando Inuyasha la había dejado allí plantada sin darle oportunidad siquiera de decirle que sentía mucho todo lo que había pasado, se había olvidado de pensar. Con la falda de seda y el top sin mangas, desde luego no iba vestida adecuadamente para la fresca noche de Inglaterra.

-Bueno, no podemos quedarnos aquí enfriándonos -dijo Honor- Hemos convencido a Sango para que se quede con «nosotros en casa hasta que Koga salga de la gravedad. Tú también debes quedarte. Puedes dormir en tu antiguo dormitorio.

Kagome sacudió la cabeza instintivamente. ¿Cómo podía aceptar su hospitalidad cuando la culpaban de ser la causa indirecta del accidente de Koga? Ya estaban pasando bastante como para tener que aguantar su presencia, sin duda no deseada.

-Por favor -dijo Sango, que habló por primera vez—. Queremos que estés con nosotros.

De corazón.

Kagome la miró a los ojos llorosos.

-¿De verdad?

Sango asintió vigorosamente, demasiado emocionada para hablar, y Arthur cerró el asunto cuando tomó su maleta y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Vayamos al coche. Aquí ya no hacemos nada. Lo que nos hace falta a todos es tomarnos una copa.

Durante todas las vacaciones del colegio después de la muerte de su madre, y durante ese primer año en el que había estado trabajando en Lifeshikon's, ese dormitorio había sido el suyo. Nada había cambiado. El mismo bonito papel pintado, las mismas cortinas a juego con la colcha, las mismas alfombras blancas sobre la moqueta azul pálido.

Había esperado que estuviera muy distinto, que Honor hubiera alterado la decoración juvenil después de que Sango y ella, para irritación de Koga, decidieran independizarse y se mudaran al piso alquilado.

De algún modo no parecía correcto que algo pudiera permanecer igual cuando toda su vida se había alterado tan drásticamente.

Abrió su maleta. Se sentía tan cansada, tan emocionalmente agotada que apenas sabía lo que hacía.

Había sido una tarde ajetreada y emocional. Mientras Arthur se había hecho cargo de las numerosas llamadas telefónicas de muchas personas ansiosas por saber de Koga, Honor y ella se habían ido a la cocina a calentar algo de sopa y preparar tostadas mientras Sango había ido a buscar la botella de whisky de malta de su padre y le había servido una medida de licor bien generosa a cada uno de ellos.

La conversación se había centrado inevitablemente en el accidente de Koga.

-Aparentemente adelantó a un camión en una curva y se encontró con una camioneta que venía de frente -dijo Honor temblorosa mientras se llevaba el vaso a los labios-. Como dijo la policía, si no hubiera podido virar en el último momento, podría haber sido mucho peor. El conductor de la camioneta salió relativamente ileso. Pero Koga no llevaba puesto el cinturón de seguridad. Sencillamente no puedo entenderlo. Siempre ha sido un conductor muy sensato.

Inevitablemente Kagome miró a Sango a los ojos. Sabía lo que pensaba su amiga de toda la vida, pero Soango apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza mientras se le saltaban las lágrimas.

Después de la cena en la mesa de la cocina, Sango retiró su silla y miró el reloj.

- Miroku debería estar de vuelta ya. Ha estado en la fiesta de despedida del centro de salud. Dijo que saldría antes, pero yo le dije que se quedara. No podía hacer nada ya por Koga. Le prometí que lo llamaría y le diría cómo iba la cosa.

Sango salió de la cocina ahogando un bostezo y, después de ayudar a Honor a poner el lavavajillas, también Kagome se había excusado y se había retirado a su antiguo dormitorio. Y deseó no haberlo hecho. En el salón, con los demás, había estado distraída hablando del accidente de Koga y de las personas que habían llamado. Sin embargo, allí sola, sus pensamientos volvieron a su propia tristeza. Sabía que era egoísta por su parte, pero no podía evitarlo. ¿Estaría Inuyasha pensando en ella? ¿Habría creído la estúpida mentira que debía de haber oído? ¿Habría interpretado mal su disgusto al enterarse del accidente de Koga?

Naturalmente que se había disgustado. Koga era un amigo muy querido de muchos años. Pero Inuyahsa no se había enterado de toda la historia, ni entendía lo culpable que Sango le había hecho sentirse, añadiendo todo ello a su sentido de la responsabilidad y aumentando su necesidad de volver a Inglaterra inmediatamente porque Koga, que estaba gravemente herido, había preguntado por ella. Él no se había enterado, ni tampoco había podido comprender, porque no le había dado la ocasión de explicarle nada

¿O acaso había decidido ya que no quería tener nada que ver con ella después de las acusaciones que había lanzado contra él? Al recordar la distancia que había puesto entre ellos después de haber confesado sus peores exageraciones hacia la desconocida Kaguya, ésa parecía la reacción de Inuyasha más probable.

En cualquier caso aquella angustiosa introspección no iba a arreglar nada.

-¿Puedo pasar? -tras unos momentos de vacilación, Sango entró en su dormitorio y a los dos segundos estaba dándole a Kagome un enorme abrazo-. ¡Lo siento tanto, Kag! ¡Lo que te dije por teléfono fue horroroso! ¿Querrás perdonarme?

-Olvídalo -le dijo Kagome con desfallecimiento-. A mí ya se me ha olvidado. Estabas disgustada.

-¡No, he sido mezquina! -negó Sango con vehemencia mientras la soltaba; se apartó un poco y Kagome vio que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas - Estaba disgustada, o más bien angustiada, pero eso no quiere decir que tuviera que echarte todo encima a ti, que eres mi mejor amiga.

¡Su mejor amiga!

Era lo primero agradable que sentía desde que se había despertado esa mañana. Kagome le dio a Sango un empujón suave que la depositó al final de la cama y se tumbó sobre los almohadones. Estaban como en los viejos tiempos, cuando se pasaban la mitad de la noche cotilleando, pensaba Kagome con gratitud.

- Cuando pensé que mi hermano iba a morir, y papá me pidió que le pidiera el número a tu padre y te llamara para decirte que Koga había preguntado por ti, me dejé llevar por el nerviosismo. Estaba a punto de perder a mi hermano, o eso pensaba, y te imaginé allí tomando el sol con tu Italiano. Me porté injustamente y metí la pata, y no sé qué decir para disculparme - Sango resopló- Me sentó muy mal que rompieras el compromiso con Koga. Pero él me lo explicó cuando te marchaste a Italia; que tú y él habíais decidido conformaros con un matrimonio de lo más aburrido, eso lo digo yo, no él. Con una unión sin pasión - Sango hablaba sin mirarla a los ojos-. Entonces te reencontraste con el único amor de tu vida y... ¡bingo! -le echó una mirada de disculpa-. Estoy locamente enamorada de Miroku, así que entiendo lo que te ha pasado.

-¡Cállate ya! -le dijo Kagome en tono amable mientras tragaba saliva con dificultad.

Al menos había recuperado a su mejor amiga, y aunque sólo fuera por eso tenía que sentirse mejor.

-¿Qué tal con tu Italiano? Pensamos que tal vez te acompañaría. Mamá preparó la habitación de invitados, por si acaso. Papá y mamá querían que te quedaras con nosotros aquí en lugar de estar sola en tu miserable apartamento -suspiró-. Supongo que te marcharás en cuanto Koga esté fuera de peligro.

Kagome cambió de tema para no sufrir más.

-No importa. Háblame de ti y de Miroku. ¿Habéis encontrado ya casa? ¿Seguís pensando en celebrar la boda en verano?

No pensaba hablar con nadie de lo que había pasado entre Inuyasha y ella. Tal vez podría confiárselo a su amiga más adelante, cuando le doliera un poco menos. Pero no en ese momento.

Pasaron dos días antes de que permitieran que Koga recibiera visitas, y al principio sólo de unos minutos. Al tercer día lo habían sacado de la UCI y lo habían trasladado a una habitación privada, donde sus padres y su melliza lo habían visitado durante media hora y le habían informado después de su buen progreso. Postrado en la cama del hospital y con una especie de armazón sobre la parte inferior de su cuerpo, Koga estaba empezando a sentirse aburrido e inquieto, lo cual, según dijo Honor con alegría, significaba que estaba mejorando.

El ambiente estaba ya más distendido, y cuando Kagome llegó para la visita de la tarde, Sango y Honor estaban en casa preparando un asado y el pastel de manzana favorito de Arthur para celebrar la mejoría de Koga. El padre de Kagome había llamado diariamente a casa de los Wolf para preguntar por el progreso de Koga. Con ella sólo había hablado una vez, y sólo para decirle que se había enterado de que estaba en Londres y que esperaba que Taisho no se hubiera molestado por su partida. No había sugerido que se vieran. Kagome tampoco había esperado que su padre quisiera verla, y por primera vez en su vida no sintió decepción.

Kagome se acercó a la cama de Kogacon cierto nerviosismo. No sabía por qué él había pensado en ella cuando había pensado que iba a morir.

-Tienes un aspecto mucho mejor de lo que pensaba -le dijo Kagome con una sonrisa en los labios mientras dejaba un ramo de flores sobre la mesilla de noche y se inclinaba para darle un beso en la mejilla

-No deberías haberte molestado -señaló todos los ramos que le habían llevado-. No hacía falta que trajeras nada.

Kagome se tomó su tiempo en localizar una silla y en llevarla junto a la cama. Quería saber por qué él la había llamado cuando había pensado que iba a morir. Se temía que fuera a decirle que llevaba toda la vida enamorado de ella, aunque recordó que había reaccionado correctamente cuando ella le había confesado su amor por otro hombre. En realidad, jamás había sido su intención hacerle daño.

Sin embargo, jamás le había indicado que ése fuera el caso. Ella nunca habría accedido a casarse con él si hubiera pensado que estaba locamente enamorado de ella, aunque algunas personas eran expertas cuando se trataba de ocultar sus sentimientos.

-Bueno, ya estoy aquí -le dijo en voz baja mientras se sentaba-. Dime: ¿por qué dijiste que querías verme cuando pensaste que ibas a morir?

Koga le echó una mirada avergonzada y rápidamente negó haber pensado algo así.

-¿Quién ha dicho nada de morir? A lo mejor mi familia ha estado llorando y pensando lo peor, pero yo sabía que iba a ponerme bien -le dijo Koga, aunque su tono no resultaba muy convincente-. Tengo mucho por lo que vivir, ¿no? -añadió con más dinamismo-. Sólo tengo una pierna fastidiada. Me han metido clavos... el resto de las heridas parece que no tienen importancia; he tenido más suerte de lo que yo pensaba -le tomó la mano y le dio una palmada afectuosa—. Estaba preocupado por ti y quería saber si estabas bien, si Taisho te estaba tratando bien. Sabía lo que sentías por Inuyasha, pero no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría él. Cuanto más pensaba en su proposición, más me hizo sospechar -le sonrió con pesar-. Me he acostumbrado a cuidar de ti. Y ya no puedo quitarme la costumbre de encima. Quería decirte que no tuvieras miedo de volver si las cosas no te iban bien con él. Y, como te conozco, sabía que sentirías que no serías bienvenida. Reconozco que mis padres se disgustaron cuando les dije que habíamos roto nuestro compromiso. Yo les expliqué por qué, aunque no les dije que Taisho había amenazado con retirar su publicidad de la revista si no te ibas con él, y terminaron por entenderlo. Sólo quería decirte que todos te vamos a arropar con los brazos abiertos si te hace falta.

-Eres un buen amigo, Koga. El mejor -dijo Kagome con voz ronca mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas; pestañeó rápidamente y notó con cierto sentimiento de culpabilidad que Koga estaba algo pálido de tanto hablar-. Debo irme; pareces cansado. Mañana vendré con tu familia a visitarte si te parece bien.

Se puso de pie , además de que no quería cansarlo , sabía que después de lo que ya le había dicho , iba a seguir preguntándole sobre su relación con Inuyasha.

Sobre su relación inexistente.

Y no estaba lista para hablar de eso con nadie, ni siquiera con sus queridos amigos, sin quedar totalmente en ridículo.

Pero Koga apoyó la cabeza de lado sobre la almohada.

-Quédate. ¡Me aburro tanto! No vendrán a echarte hasta por lo menos dentro de diez minutos.

Parecía tan abatido que no tuvo valor para marcharse. Pero tenía que intentar desviar la conversación de su relación con Inuyahsa. De modo que se sentó otra vez en la silla y dijo:

-Entonces tienes diez minutos para explicarme por qué te has puesto a hacer de piloto de carreras. Sango y yo siempre nos quejábamos de que conducías como una abuela.

Nadie entiende por qué hiciste algo así.

Koga hizo una mueca, claramente avergonzado.

-¡No volverá a ocurrir! ¡Créeme! Cuando tuve el accidente tenía la cabeza en otro planeta.

-¿En otro planeta? -repitió con curiosidad-. Me extraña tanto de ti, Koga. Siempre has tenido los pies en la tierra.

-¡Y que lo digas! -Koga se puso rojo como un tomate, alarmando inmediatamente a Kagome - Jamás pensé que me enamoraría, pero en cuanto la vi, lo sentí. ¡Me quedé de piedra!

-¡Koga! -exclamó Kagome, feliz de verdad por primera vez en varios días-. ¡Cuánto me alegro por ti! ¿Quién es ella?

-Se llama Ayame Yōrō-Zoku -pronunció el nombre con reverencia-. No la conoces, por supuesto. Es una de las empleadas que Taisho trajo con él. Edita la sección de jardinería. Estamos ampliando ahora, no sólo concentrándonos en reportajes de alta costura a la que sólo unas cuantas personas pueden acceder, o en eventos sociales que no interesan a la mayoría de los lectores.

-¿Y ella siente lo mismo? -le preguntó Lisa.

Lo que menos deseaba era verlo sufrir. Un hombre que jamás había amado apasionadamente podría salir peor parado que otro que se hubiera enamorado varias veces desde su adolescencia.

Koga se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca al sentir un pinchazo de dolor.

-¿Y yo qué sé? Aunque cuando por fin me armé de valor y le pedí que saliera a cenar conmigo, sí que pareció complacida íbamos a salir la noche del accidente, ¿te lo puedes creer? No tenía la cabeza en la carretera. Estaba muy nervioso, preguntándome qué debía hacer... como ya sabes no tengo experiencia en esta clase de cosas. Y de pronto aquella camioneta blanca me lanzó a un lado. Supuse que lo había fastidiado todo totalmente hasta que llegó esto -ladeó la cabeza y señaló una tarjeta que había sobre la mesilla-. Lee lo que me ha escrito y dime qué te parece.

-Que te espera para esa cena y que espera venir a verte en cuanto le den permiso -afirmó Kagome después de leer el alegre mensaje; se puso de pie y le puso la tarjeta en la mano-. No creo que lo hayas fastidiado. En realidad, estoy casi segura de que no -se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso en la frente con mucho cuidado-. Y, en cuanto a cómo hacerlo... ni siquiera lo pienses. Haz lo que te dicte el corazón.

** §:§:§:§**

Inuyahsa se paseaba por la terraza. Las paredes centenarias del monasterio bañadas por la luz de la luna a su espalda no ofrecían consuelo ni refugio a sus torturados pensamientos.

El breve espacio de tiempo que habían pasado juntos no había curado viejas heridas, sino que había abierto otras nuevas, tan dolorosas que ni dormía de noche ni descansaba de día.

Se había dicho a si mismo que debía olvidar todo, olvidarla y continuar viviendo, Pero no había funcionado. No quería ni volver a su casa de Jerez, ni regresar al trabajo, ni quedarse allí.

Quería estar con ella. Con Kagome. La necesitaba. Fueran cuales fueran sus defectos, tenía que tenerla en su vida, convencerla de que podría hacerle más feliz que Wolf.

Y para conseguir eso tenía que ir a buscarla y hacerle entender que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Había sido su destino desde que la había ayudado a levantarse en aquel sendero cinco años atrás y la había mirado a los ojos. Desde entonces había estado perdido, y estaba empeñado en encontrarse a sí mismo otra vez. Con ella. Sólo con ella.

Se dio media vuelta, entró en la casa, subió los peldaños de las escaleras de dos en dos y empezó a meter en una bolsa de viaje las pocas cosas que le harían falta. A primera hora de la mañana tomaría el primer vuelo que saliera para Londres.

* * *

><p>Bueno chicas espero que os haya gustado...<p>

Lamento decirles que la otra semana no creo poder actualizar, creo que se preguntaran el porque, y creo también que esperaran que os diga el porque, por lo tanto se os dire... la otra semana mi jefesita sale de vacaciones por lo que me quedare yo sola con el trabajo hasta el 13 de enero, así que estaré un poco ocupada, pero "no os preocupéis demasiado" tampoco dejare sin actualizar tanto tiempo solo dos semanas, semana y media quizas, por tal motivo subí el capitulo hoy (y tambien por que se que el que subi ayer fue muy cortito, asi que con este trato de recompensar estos dos problemitas) espero me entendáis chicas, igualmente subire hoy el capitulo de Amigos muy Intimos...

**P.D.: Lo siento no podía irme tranquila sin antes desearles una feliz navidad, un feliz año nuevo, ya saben nuevos propósitos para este año nuevo, éxitos y nos vemos (bueno nos leemos)**

**Merry Christmas! and a Happy New Year!**

**Feliz navidad y Feliz año nuevo!**

**Buon natale! e Felice Anno Nuovo!**

**Joyeux Noël! et Bonne Année!**

(ya les había dicho que me encantan los idiomas?)


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola chicas, de verdad, de verdad, que siento mucho la tardanza pero no había podido actualizar esta historia **

**espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad y un feliz año nuevo**

**besos y sin mas las dejo con el cap**

* * *

><p><strong>§:§:§:§Capitulo 13 §:§:§<strong>

El revoloteo que Kagome sentía en el estómago se hizo más intenso cuando el Seat que había alquilado, comenzó a ascender por la carretera de montaña llena de curvas. Estaba haciendo lo correcto. ¡Por supuesto que sí! Tenía que agarrarse a eso si no quería volver a Sevilla.

En el asiento del pasajero había extendido un mapa detallado de la zona, pero sólo lo había necesitado cuando había iniciado el trayecto desde el aeropuerto. Le parecía como si tuviera un dispositivo interno que la dirigía directamente hacia su amado.

Al dar la vuelta a una curva muy cerrada reconoció inmediatamente el paisaje espectacular: la montaña que descendía hasta el río en el fondo del valle y el conjunto de casas blancas al pie de la montaña rodeadas de vides, árboles frutales y olivares.

Cuando la carretera se ensanchó ligeramente y comenzó a descender, Kagome sintió que se ponía aún más nerviosa. Le dolían los hombros y el cuello de tanta tensión, y a pesar del aire acondicionado del vehículo, estaba sudando. En tres o cuatro kilómetros llegaría al monasterio. Y a Inuyasha.

¡Sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto!

Cuando llegó a casa de los Wolf en Holland Park después de visitar a Koga, las palabras que ella le había dicho a él se repitieron en su pensamiento con toda claridad: «Haz lo que te dicte el corazón». Se había parado un momento en el umbral de piedra de la casa, escuchando lo que le decía el corazón. Y el corazón le había dicho que debía volver a Italia , a casa de Inuyasha, para decirle cuánto lo amaba. La voz de su corazón era clara e insistente.

Había sentido un resplandor interno en su ser. Cada célula, cada nervio y cada músculo había empezado a responder a la fuerza inexplicable que ejercía Diego sobre ella, como si la estuviera llamando desde su remoto escondite de las montañas.

En ese momento estaba viendo que la experiencia casi mística de la noche anterior tomaba forma real. Tal vez Inuyasha no estuviera en el viejo monasterio, pero Rin y Seshomaru podrían decirle adonde había ido; le darían la dirección de su casa de Jerez y de su oficina.

Y sabía que cuando por fin le dijera que lo amaba, tal vez él se quedara impávido y le contestara que ella no le interesaba. Eso era algo que tendría que aceptar llegado el caso. Aun así, sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Cuando uno dejaba cosas sin terminar, cosas importantes, no quedaba en paz. Koga le había enseñado eso.

Al poco de tener el accidente, cuando pensó que iba a morir, había dicho que necesitaba verla. Su intención había sido comprobar que estaba bien, decirle que volviera a casa si las cosas no le iban bien, que todos la recibirían con los brazos abiertos. Quería asegurarse de que ella supiera todas esas cosas.

La vida era algo muy precario. Si algo le ocurría a ella o, que Dios no lo quisiera, a Inuyasha, antes de dejar las cosas claras entre ellos, jamás habría paz.

Cuando finalmente apagó el motor del coche en el patio que había delante del edificio, las lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas. Se concedió unos momentos para recuperarse antes de limpiarse las lágrimas con un pañuelo de papel, y salió del coche. Aspiró hondo y cruzó tranquilamente el patio de baldosas que le llevó hasta la entrada principal de la casa.

Tenía la garganta seca y el corazón le latía furiosamente en el pecho. ¿Se negaría Inuyasha a dejarla entrar? ¿Se negaría a escucharla? ¿Habría ido allí por nada?

¡No debía ni pensar en eso! No debía aceptar la derrota hasta que fuera ineludible. Mejor sería pensar en otra cosa o no pensar en nada.

El sol de la tarde le calentaba la piel a través del algodón fino de la blusa. Pero sin duda las noches serían frescas en la montaña en esa época del año. ¿Se habría acordado de meter un suéter? ¡Y qué más daba!

-¡Señorita! -le dijo Rin con su cara bonita y sonriente al abrir la puerta Kagome tragó saliva e hizo lo posible por sonreír también.

-Oí un coche. Así que es usted... ¿se queda?

Kagome se retiró un mechón de cabello de la cara y aspiró hondo.

-No estoy segura -dijo sin mentir; al fin y al cabo tal vez la echaran en dos minutos-. Pero me gustaría hablar con el señor. Si es tan amable de decirle por favor que estoy aquí.

-Pase -Rin la urgió para que pasara al vasto y fresco vestíbulo-. Voy a buscar a Seshomaru. Él habla inglés mejor que yo. Yo no tan bueno.

Kagome se sentó en una silla de madera muy labrada que había bajo uno de los altos ventanales que flanqueaban la puerta. Ojalá los nervios que le tenían encogido el estómago no le provocaran esa sensación de náusea. Había habido demasiados malentendidos en el pasado; y todos podrían pasar sin ellos.

Cuando por fin Seshomaru apareció, Kagome estaba paseándose de un lado a otro de la pieza, mentalmente subiéndose por las paredes, a punto de ir ella misma en busca de Inuyasha.

Aquella espera, aquel no saber si su llegada sería bienvenida, la estaba matando.

Se dio la vuelta y se vio cara a cara con el criado. Muy pronto vería a su amado...

-Rin me ha dicho que ha llegado de Inglaterra para ver al señor -le dijo con expresión comprensiva-. Pero el señor no está aquí. Se marchó muy temprano esta mañana antes de que saliera el sol.

-Entiendo.

La tensión la abandonó y fue sustituida rápidamente por una sensación de frustración. Aunque no tenía por qué desesperarse. Medio se lo había esperado; medio se había preparado mentalmente para aquella eventualidad. ¿O no?

No lo había visto por los pelos.

-Entonces tal vez quiera darme la dirección de dónde podría encontrarlo.

Él hombre se quedó un buen rato reflexionando sobre su petición.

-¡Creo que voy a hacer una cosa mejor! Rin le está preparando un café. Se lo llevará al salón pequeño y yo haré las llamadas de teléfono. Es mejor saber con seguridad si está o no en su casa. Podría haber viajado a cualquier lugar del mundo. Sus asuntos de negocios a veces lo obligan a viajar.

«¡No, por Dios!»

Cuando él se daba la vuelta para marcharse, Kagome le puso la mano en el brazo impulsivamente.

-Me encantaría tomar café; ha sido un trayecto un poco largo. ¿Pero podría ser en la cocina, con Rin?

No quería estar sola para agobiarse con la idea de que Inuyasha estuviera en esos momentos volando hacia otro país.

-Desde luego -la miró con sus ojos amables-. Venga conmigo. Usted se toma el café y yo uso el teléfono.

La cocina era grande, con el techo de madera abovedado y una chimenea enorme. Aun así, el ambiente resultaba sorprendentemente acogedor, con sus jamones, sus ristras de ajos, de cebollas, de hierbas secas colgando de unas vigas muy gruesas, y el aroma a café recién hecho.

Seshomaru le dijo algo a su esposa en español y ella se volvió de la lumbre con una cafetera en la mano. -¡Pues claro!

Rin sonrió en respuesta a lo que le hubiera dicho su marido y dejó la cafetera en una mesa muy grande de madera maciza, junto a un jarrón de rosas amarillas que serían seguramente del patio.

-Vamos a tomar café los tres juntos. ¿Quiere sentarse, señorita?

Kagome tomó asiento donde le indicaba Rin y cerró los ojos un momento. El ambiente silencioso y tranquilo de la cocina la ayudó a serenarse un poco. Rin sacó de un armario tres tazas de café y un plato de pastas de almendra mientras Seshomaru consultaba una lista que había sobre el teléfono de la pared y empezaba a marcar.

Mientras se tomaba el café, Kagome deseó poder entender lo que Seshomaru decía por teléfono. Parecía que le estaba resultando más difícil localizar a Inuyasha de lo que había pensado ella.

Al poco rato Seshomaru colgó el teléfono y volvió a la mesa con expresión fatalista.

-Primero llamé al despacho del señor, pero dicen que allí no ha estado. Su hermana no lo ha visto desde que vino a buscarla su marido el otro día, y su ama de llaves nos ha dado la única pista que tenemos -extendió la mano como queriendo decir que era un pista de lo menos valiosa-. El señor llamó a media mañana para decirle que cancelara la cena que había quedado en darle a sus padres la semana que viene. Eso es todo. No dijo adonde iba, sólo que no sabía cuándo volvería.

La mañana era perfecta, pero Kagome no podía apreciarla. Algo había muerto en su interior. Inuyasha podría estar en cualquier lugar del mundo. Cierto, le había pedido a Seshomaru que le dijera a Inuyasha que se pusiera en contacto con ella cuando lo viera pero no albergaba demasiadas esperanzas en que él se molestara. Parecía que había decidido continuar con su ajetreada y próspera existencia sin ella.

El día anterior, cuando cayó la tarde y las sombras se alargaron entre las montañas, les había dado las gracias a Rin y a Seshomaru por su ayuda y se había despedido de ellos muy abatida. Pero Seshomaru se había opuesto con firmeza a que regresara a Sevilla, señalándole que ya había hecho un viaje muy largo ese mismo día y que pronto se haría de noche. Rin podría prepararle enseguida la habitación que había ocupado la vez anterior. Para terminar de convencerla, había insistido en que no sería ninguna molestia. De modo que se había quedado a pasar la noche. Había cedido porque no le quedaba energía para discutir, a pesar de su necesidad de alejarse de aquel lugar tan bello donde había se había sentido tan feliz y esperanzada a pesar de la brevedad de esos sentimientos. Supuso que quedarse a pasar la noche había sido lo más sensato, pero como había tardado mucho en dormirse, por la mañana se quedó dormida y se despertó más tarde de lo que habría querido.

Retiró la ropa de cama a toda prisa, guardó de nuevo en su maleta las pocas cosas que había sacado y bajó la maleta al coche.

Mientras se sentaba a tomar el desayuno que Rin había insistido en llevarle, Seshomaru se había ofrecido a intentar localizar de nuevo a Inuyasha.

Podría llamar a los padres del señor. ¿Por qué no se le habría ocurrido eso antes? Al menos había un rayo de esperanza. El señor no tenía costumbre de contarles lo que hacía, pero tal vez supieran dónde estaba. Aunque lo dudaba. ¿Acaso no había tenido el ama de llaves del señor que llamarlos para darles su mensaje? Lo cual quería decir que no los habría llamado él. ¿O no? De todos modos, por el bien de la señorita, lo intentaría.

Pero el teléfono no funcionaba. Algún problema con la línea. Ocurría a menudo, concluyó el hombre mientras se encogía de hombros. Así que esa última esperanza de contactar con él se desvaneció. No había nada que la retuviera allí.

* * *

><p><strong>de nuevo pido disculpas por el retraso pero tenia mucho trabajo<strong>

**se que es cortito y con la espera se enojaran con migo, pero vean el lado positivo por ello mañana subo otro capi para recompensar alguito **


	15. Chapter 15

Bueno realmente un placer chicas esta historia llega a su fin con este capitulo

**gracias por seguirme, pero no se olviden de mi todavía falta por acabar Amigos muy íntimos y estoy empezando otro fic pero ese lo subiré mucho mas adelante**

* * *

><p>§§§ Capitulo 14 §§§<p>

Arrancó el motor y agitó la mano para despedirse de la pareja. No podría contarle lo que sentía; sencilla mente tendría que aprender a vivir con ello. Seguiría viviendo, como estaba haciendo él.

Inuyahsa se obligó a aminorar la velocidad cuando lle garon las curvas. No era ningún suicida; sencillamente tenía prisa.

Soltó una retahíla de imprecaciones. Todo se volvía contra él. Recordó lo que le había dicho a Kagome hacía cinco años. Le había dicho que su amor no tenía fin y no había sido ninguna broma. Seguía sintiendo lo mismo.

Pero encontrarla y demostrárselo, pedirle que le diera otra oportunidad para convencerla de que sería feliz siendo su esposa, no la de Wolf, estaba empe zando a convertirse en una auténtica pesadilla.

Había llegado a su apartamento a media tarde del día anterior. Nadie. Una llamada a su padre le con firmó que estaba en casa de los Wolf en Holland Park, sólo hasta que Koga estuviera fuera de peligro. El padre de Kagome se había puesto a la defensiva, casi como si no quisiera decirle dónde estaba su hija o lo que es taba haciendo.

Cuando había llegado a Holland Park, Sango, la melliza de su rival, lo había recibido.

-¿Dónde está Kagome? -le había preguntado Sango.

-Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber.

¿Seguiría junto a la cama de Wolf, limpiándole el sudor de la frente, dándole de merendar y un besito para que se curara, ¿solo de pensarlo se ponía furioso-¿Entonces no está contigo?

-Está claro que no -respondió, a punto de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba-. ¿Por qué iba a estar conmigo?

-Porque tomó un vuelo a Italia esta mañana para verte. Dijo que habíais dejado un asunto sin terminar. Mira, no me contó nada, pero sí que dijo que no sabía cuándo volvería. Koga se está recuperando, así que su pongo que piensa que no necesita ya quedarse aquí -abrió más la puerta-. ¿Quieres pasar?

¿Para qué?, se había dicho para sus adentros en un primer momento. Pero no dio voz a sus pensamientos y sonrió.

-No. No, muchas gracias -respondió-. ¿Se han vuelto a prometer en matrimonio Koga y Kagome?

Sango lo miró como si hablara en chino mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No, claro que no. Habría pensado que tú, sobre todo tú, lo sabrías.

Y eso le había dado mucho que pensar. Justo cuan do él había decidido irse a Londres a buscarla, ella ha bía tomado un vuelo a Italia para verlo. Seguramente sus aviones se habrían cruzado a mitad de camino, pero cada uno en una dirección. Sin duda eso querría decir que no lo vería como el bruto que debía de ha berle parecido durante las últimas horas que habían pa sado juntos.

Y ella y Wolf no se habían vuelto a prometer en matrimonio. ¿Entonces por qué le había dicho a Kaguya que se casaría pronto con el hombre cuyo anillo lle vaba?

Debió de haberse despedido de Sango, pero en ese momento no lo recordaba. Se acordaba de que había echado a andar por la calle y que había parado un taxi para que lo llevara al aeropuerto. En el trayecto había llamado a Seshomaru para decirle que le pidiera a Kagome que se quedara allí hasta que el volviera.

El teléfono estaba comunicando. Veinte minutos más tarde continuaba comunicando. Lo intentó otra vez al llegar al aeropuerto y estuvo a punto de explotar de rabia.

No había línea. El teléfono del monasterio se había estropeado. Nadie sabía adonde había ido. Como Kagome no lo había encontrado allí, se habría marchado.

Tenía dos opciones. O bien quedarse en la puerta de casa de los Wolf hasta que decidiera volver, o regresar a Italia con la esperanza de que siguiera allí esperándolo. Incluso aunque se hubiera mar chado, que era lo más probable, tal vez le hubiera di cho a Rin y a Seshomaru si se marchaba directamente a casa o no.

Estaba demasiado nervioso como para quedarse allí a esperar. Reservó la última plaza en el primer avión a Matera y después se fue a la sala de llegadas a ver si llegaba ella en el último avión. Pero Kagome no apareció.

Y en ese momento estaba a unos pocos kilómetros del monasterio, cansado como un perro, rezando para que no se hubiera marchado aún.

De tan preocupado que iba, tuvo que pegar un buen frenazo para evitar chocarse con un Seat que se le vino encima de frente. ¡Santo Dios! Algunas personas no estaban preparadas para sentarse al volante; el conduc tor había tomado aquella curva tan cerrada a demasia da velocidad.

Y no había forma de que pasara; la carretera era de masiado estrecha. El otro conductor tendría que retro ceder, y enseguida. ¡Tenía mucha prisa!

Con expresión seria, Inuyahsa salió del coche, avanzó dos pasos y se plantó junto a la puerta del conductor. Entonces se le paró el corazón.

¡Kagome!

El corazón retomó un ritmo mucho más acelerado cuando vio a su amor, que abrió la puerta y se dis puso a salir. Se puso de pie y se quedó delante de él.

Levantó la cara. Estaba pálida y ojerosa, y el cabello alborotado le caía sobre la cara. Sus labios suaves tem blaron cuando se miraron a los ojos. Jamás la había amado tanto.

Sin poderlo remediar, Inuyahsa avanzó un paso y abrazó con fuerza aquel cuerpo delicado que temblaba entre sus brazos.

Entonces ella se pegó aún más a él y le echó los brazos al cuello y levantó su precioso rostro. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. El corazón le dio un vuelco. No quería que estuviera triste. No quería volver a verla así. ¡No lo permitiría!

-Inuyahsa...

-Calla -le ordenó rápidamente-. No digas nada. Sólo bésame...

Kagome supo que estaba en el cielo. Una alegría inmensa invadió cada célula de su cuerpo, por donde se pro pagó el fuego ardiente del deseo mientras lo besaba con una avidez igual a la de Inuyahsa.

Sus cuerpos se fundieron en un abrazo apasionado. Sentía la tirantez fogosa de su sexo a través de la ropa. Entonces una sensación eléctrica le estalló por dentro.

Él le acariciaba el cabello con vehemencia, y Kagome sintió que se estremecía junto a ella ante la intensidad de su pasión.

-Te casarás conmigo -afirmó en tono ronco-. Te olvidarás de Wolf, te olvidarás de que existe. Si no estuviera ya postrado en una cama de hospital, le ha bría dado yo mismo una paliza.

Le plantó un beso en los labios para dejar constan cia de su decisión. Kagome se echó a reír mientras lo be saba también, pero él se retiró y la miró con un brillo feroz en los ojos.

-Esto no es para reírse. Eres mía y yo soy un hom bre posesivo. Lo que he dicho lo he dicho en serio. Te acabo de pedir que te cases conmigo y tú te echas a reír -Inuyahsa la miró con pasión-. Pero esta vez no te permitiré que desaparezcas de mi vista hasta que no te ponga el anillo de matrimonio. Y ni siquiera entonces voy a dejarte marchar.

-No hay problema. No podrás deshacerte de mí -le aseguró Kagome mientras le sonreía-. Y deja al pobre Koga al margen de esto. Sólo estuve prometida a él du rante un par de horas. No tengo intención de casarme con él. No hay necesidad de ponerse celoso, y tu pro posición deja mucho que desear -añadió con severi dad fingida, segura ya de que había recuperado el amor de su vida.

-¿Entonces por qué exhibiste su anillo delante de mí? ¿Por qué le dijiste a Kaguya que te ibas a casar con él?

Inuyahsa se dio cuenta de que al menos ella tuvo la elegancia de ruborizarse.

-Fue una estupidez por mi parte. Pero en ese mo mento me pareció la manera más fácil de callar a tu hermana. Tú me estabas tratando como si yo te asqueara, yo me sentía muy triste y estaba segura de que no querías saber nada más de mí después de las acusaciones que te había lanzado. Por eso, cuando tu hermana me preguntó, le dije esa mentira porque no tenía ganas de darle explicaciones.

-Kaguya no ha sabido callarse desde que empezó a hablar -reconoció Inuyahsa-. Aun así, me dejaste en cuanto te enteraste de que estaba herido, y cuando te pregunté si lo querías me contestaste que sí. No puedes imaginar cómo me sentí en ese momento.

-¡Pues claro que puedo! -susurró con emoción mientras le agarraba la cara con las dos manos-. Cuando creí que me habías dado la espalda, el mundo se me cayó encima, cariño mío. Y sí que quiero a Koga. Pero como un hermano. No como te amo a ti.

Él aspiró hondo y la miró con intensidad.

—Repítelo ¡Dime que me quieres!¿por que crees sino que estoy aquí? Sabía que no podía pasar el resto de mis días sin decirte lo mucho que te quiero -la voz le tembló-. Pero no te encontré aquí. ¿Dónde estabas?

Totalmente eufórico, Inuyahsa la besaba en el cuello.

-En Londres -murmuró sin dejar de besarla-. Bus cándote. Yo también tenía que decirte que te amo más que a nada en el mundo -sus labios se toparon con el primer botón de su blusa de algodón, e Inuyahsa tuvo que controlar el deseo fiero de hacerle el amor a su pre cioso ángel en ese mismo lugar y en ese momento-. Estamos bloqueando el paso, querida mía. Debemos quitarnos de aquí -le dio un beso en los labios-. Es pera en mi coche. Voy a mover el Seat.

Al momento estaba al volante del Seat. Y minutos después avanzaba por la carretera en dirección a donde ella se había quedado esperándolo, inmovilizada por la magia de lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¡Inuyahsa la amaba! ¡Se casaría con él! ¡Pasaría junto a él el resto de su vida! ¿Cómo podía existir algo mejor en el mundo?

Inuyahsa abrió la puerta del pasajero y la sentó con suavidad; entonces le puso el cinturón antes de dar la vuelta al vehículo y sentarse al volante.

-Está aparcado en un camino de tierra. Y allí se va a quedar -dijo, sin importarle que tuviera que devol verlo al aeropuerto-. Tú, querida mía, no vas a ir a nin gún sitio. Esta vez te voy a cuidar con todo mi amor. Mi mal comportamiento pertenece al pasado -arrancó el coche y se volvió a mirarla con una ternura in mensa-. Durante cinco años me obsesionaste. Cuando vi. que podía vengarme como era mi derecho, lo hice. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

-No puedo culparte por pensar mal de mí -Kagome confesó sin mentir-. Hace cinco años me comporté como una niña mimada. Te vi. con esa preciosa mujer dos veces: una entrando en la joyería y otra en el vestí bulo del hotel. Pensé que me habías dejado a mí por ella, que me habías mentido al decirme que estabas enamorado de mí. Yo... -su voz se fue apagando-, de cidí vengarme a mi manera.

-Querida... -le tomó las manos y se las llevó a los labios-. Eso está ya olvidado. Pero necesito oírte decir que me perdonas por mi comportamiento horrible cuando supe que te tenía para mí solo. Te deseaba como un loco y sabía que yo no te era indiferente. Así que decidí hacerte sufrir, que pasaras unos días pre guntándote cuándo tendrías que cumplir tu parte de ese horrible trato. Quería provocarte de tal modo que ter minaras rogándome que te hiciera el amor. ¿Cómo puedes amar a un monstruo como yo?

-¿Cómo puedo dejar de amarte? -contestó con toda sinceridad-. Además, me diste la opción de mar charme en el momento más crítico, ¿te acuerdas? ¡Así que no puedes ser tan malo!

Y con esas palabras, Inuyahsa le dedicó aquella son risa encantadora que siempre conseguía que se derri tiera por dentro, y arrancó el coche.

Estaba oscureciendo y una suave luz amatista co menzaba a cubrir las montañas. Kagome, que buscaba desde la terraza las primeras estrellas, se preguntó adonde habría ido Inuyahsa.

Se había bañado y luego se había puesto uno de los preciosos vestidos que no había imaginado que volve ría a ver. Era un vestido largo de seda en color miel que ceñía sus curvas esbeltas, el cabello suelto y cepi llado sobre los hombros, y se había maquillado todo lo bien que había podido teniendo en cuenta que los de dos y todo el cuerpo le temblaban de emoción.

-Ven.

De espaldas a ella, Inuyahsa le puso las manos con suavidad sobre los hombros para que se volviera a lo había oído y el corazón le dio un vuelco,

-Eres tan hermosa -le anunció en tono ronco, él es taba muy apuesto con una americana blanca muy for mal sobre camisa blanca y pantalón negro.

Flotando sobre una nube, Kagome se dejó llevar por Inuyahsa a través de la casa en silencio. Y sólo cuando él abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, sus ojos adormilados brillaron de emoción.

La habitación suavemente iluminada estaba llena de flores. Había una botella de champán enfriándose y una música dulce y sensual salía de algún equipo de música escondido.

Sin decirle nada, Inuyahsa la condujo hasta la cama donde unos almohadones con cubiertas de seda habían sido colocados a modo de trono. Inuyahsa la sentó con delicadeza y entonces se apoyó sobre una rodilla ha ciendo una fioritura.

-¿Kagome, quieres casarte conmigo? -le preguntó lleno de emoción.

Kagome sintió un ahogo, como si el corazón fuera a es tallarle en el pecho. Entonces se llevó a los labios la mano que le agarraba la suya y besó cada uno de aque llos dedos largos y morenos con febril intensidad hasta que pudo susurrarle:

-¡Sí! ¡Oh, sí, querido mío!

Varios minutos después, cuando el trono de almo hadones ya había sido enérgicamente desordenado, Inuyahsa se apartó de ella y le puso un anillo en el dedo. El precioso zafiro brilló a la suave luz.

-Éste es el anillo que elegí para ti hace cinco años. Ahora está donde debe estar.

En sus ojos brillaron lágrimas de felicidad, y Inuyahsa se tomó su tiempo para enjugárselas con sus besos. Sólo dejó de besarla cuando ella le agarró la muñeca y dijo con alegría:

-No te deshiciste de él.

—¿Deshacerme de qué ángel mío? Del reloj

Había visto el brillo del oro.

Por un momento se quedó aturdido. Entonces son rió, la besó con pasión y le confesó:

-Siempre lo he llevado puesto. Sólo cuando llegué a Londres para vengarme de ti lo sustituí por uno ba rato y horrible que me compré en la tienda del aero puerto. Si me lo hubieras visto puesto, habrías sabido que te había llevado en el corazón todos esos años. En ese momento no quería que te enteraras de eso.

-Entiendo -Kagome lo miró con amor y empezó a be sarlo desde las sienes hasta la boca sensual-. Me pre gunto qué quieres en este momento.

Kagome notó que Inuyahsa sonreía bajo sus labios mien tras la inmovilizaba sobre los almohadones.

-Te daré tres oportunidades para averiguarlo, amor mío.

_§§§FIN§§§_

* * *

><p>que les parecio rw?<p>

gracias a todas, por leer no dejen de seguirme en unos dos mese empezare mi nuevo fic

¿por que tanto?

por que apenas lo estoy empezando

la idea salio de un pequeño lemmon que hice asi que el lemmon si lo subiré pronto

nos leemon bye

besos


End file.
